Regalian Thunder
by RegalEagIe
Summary: Yep, I really shouldn't have bought a motorcycle, they really are death traps… But it was still more the fault of that drunk driver that all of this happened. I woke up as something that wasn't me and somewhere that wasn't my home, and things just started from there… I'm Peter Chandler and I've one hell of a story to tell. (OC insert and TF story) Cover image by HungryDragonArts
1. Death is a New Adventure

Regalian Thunder

**Author's note: Well, let's say that this is not really the first fanfiction I've wrote, but it's the first that:  
1) I've written fully in English, since I wrote my others in French.  
2) That I post on a public site, the others I've done are more directed towards a private group of mine, so they will never be public.  
So that means that if there are some passages that you struggle with at the beginning, I'm sorry, I try to improve myself, so… Yep.  
One final thing before I let you with the disclaimer and you can begin the story: This story places itself in the MULTIverse of Sleepysaurus Rex's "Trial By Lightning" (found in the Inheritance Cycle category of fanfiction) and we chat often on Discord, so he gave me all the green lights for this story, even more, he helps me by generously being the beta for my story! So yep, if the beginning of his story looks like the same than for TBL, that's normal. Check for the first review if you want proof that I've his accord. Anyways… Onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex **_**(Hello! :D)**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Death is a new adventure

I admit it, motorcycles are death traps. They're unprotected, frail, and a bump can send you smashing into various creatures that live around the road, like street lamps and fire hydrants. Still, it's not really my fault that a drunk driver chose to ignore a red light.

Anyway, my name is Peter Chandler, but my friends call me Pete. I'm twenty years old, I'm almost six feet tall, have brown hair and I have heterochromia iridum. That means I have eyes of different colours; my left eye is blue while my right one is brown. I absolutely love fantasy, especially if there's dragons, and I am a god at RTS games, especially Supreme Commander. (We only talk about the first one and its extension, Forged Alliance. The others are like the matrix sequels – we don't talk about them).

That's… about it. As to how this clusterfuck started, it was the middle of November in France and I was chatting with my friend Nikita at the engineering school that we both attended. He's an inventor through and through, able to create designs of various machines that could work if he found the time and money to build them. As of now, he doesn't really have either. He's shown me his blueprints for a mech that he would love to build one day, and it should really work! Nikita thinks about everything, every flaw that a system might have, every problem to overcome. One day, he'll eventually build them and it'll be glorious.

So, I was chatting with him about the new Pokémon game. We both decided to boycott it. A game shouldn't be half finished by the time it's launched, especially one that was advertised so widely and had such a massive budget spent on it. Eventually, we noticed the time to go home was almost upon us.

"So… What are you gonna do tonight Nikita?" I asked him.

"Play World of Tanks, tinker on that project that would only cost a hundred euros, and work on the assignment that's due next week, so the usual." He responded nonchalantly. "What about you?"

"I'll have to stay here for my tabletop RPG club, which will take a couple of hours to finish our current mission. Then I'll dodge all the cars on the road, get home, and play a singlegame of Supreme Commander tonight on the Seton's map."

He gave me a pointed look. "Really Pete, only _one _game? When you last said that, you didn't even show up for school the next day because you were drooling into your pillow from staying up all night!"

"I'm serious!" I said, throwing my arms out to exaggerate my point. "I'll not be back home until, like, eight thirty, and I'll have to eat before that, _and_ you know how long one game of Seton's can take, especially if even one of the players has a crappy PC. Sometimes it turns into a PowerPoint presentation with how many particles there are in the game, and in rare cases, my computer crashes due to particle overflows… and that's not even counting the time of lobby sim. So yeah I'll do _one _game tonight."

"I'll hold you to that." Nikita smirked. "And I'll be able to say 'I told you so!' when we meet up tomorrow. I'll bet good money that I'll see you with bloodshot eyes, a wicked temper, and you fall asleep midway through the classes about WordPress."

I rolled my eyes at him before saying "Anyway I've gotta go, otherwise my DM will shout at me because I'm late, see ya tomorrow!"

"See ya." Nikita replied, nodding to me in farewell.

I rushed to the room where we had our session of Pathfinder. I was just in time, the DM looked at me with pointed eyes but I just ignored him and started retrieving my character sheets. This session I was playing a Falconer named Regal. For those of you who don't know, a Falconer is a Ranger variant who is focused to his animal companion who must be a bird of prey. We started the session and over the course of a few hours, we finished our mission, which was to retrieve a certain "heart of gold" for a very shady character. A very shady character who paid us very, very well, so we asked him no questions.

* * *

A couple hours later, and a session that finished with the glorious decapitation of the boss by my golden eagle Nikki, I said goodbye to the rest of my party and rushed to the exit of the school. Finally free, I swung myself over the saddle of my motorcycle and started the ride home. I didn't try to go fast, I knew the time gain was negligible, and given that my school was in the middle of my home city, trying to go as fast as possible was exceedingly dangerous. I had no desire to have my neck broken, thank you.

As I was slaloming through the other vehicles on the highway just because I could, I took my mind off the road and thought about what I would do tonight. I was going to play a game of Seton's that's for sure. I might have forgotten to explain earlier, but Seton's Clutch is a map for Supreme Commander, probably the most popular one too. This is because it's a team map, a 4v4 to be more precise, though it has been known that it sometimes enter the ranked map pool for 1v1, so it's not exclusive. The meta is almost always the same, with the people at the back rushing the high levels of tech to build Air Superiority Fighters as soon as possible. On the other hand, the players at the beach and rock positions must focus on naval units, while the player in the front's goal is to cover the only way possible for a land invasion.

It's probably the only map where people activate the "Full Share" rule. This means that if the commander of one team (the unit you must kill so that you can win the game) dies, his units are not lost. Unlike usual, they go to the control of one of the players remaining with the highest score (generally the air guy). So that means the enemy has less APM, and so can react less well to your action. But it can sometimes be a double edged sword, if the army goes to the control of a more experienced player, who will use the extra resources to build units with extreme destructive power.

Geeking out aside, I was trying to guess which position I'd be able to grab this time (I'm a demon at the air position, but absolute crap at the frontline), with who (there was players that were known to be very good at Seton's, like AchievedJaguar), and trying to guess how many times we'd have to retry the level.

Because I was focused on the possibilities for my game, I just checked if the light was still green before deciding not to hit the brakes, not seeing the car speeding past his red light on the right. After that, I only remember a sound of tearing metal, the sight of the world spinning and the sensation of cartwheeling through the air before I felt intense pain in the side of my head and my neck before everything went black. For those of you wondering, I was wearing a helmet, but it does jack shit if you hit a lamp pole at 50 km/h.

* * *

So yeah, I died! But at least it was a quick and swift death, so swift that I only registered pain for a fraction of a second. And that's the point where you're realising that I'm still talking to you and you just reread the last paragraph. So how am I still alive, you ask? What's the afterlife like? Well to be honest I don't know, because apparently I was a special case too, so I'm pretty sure that if you haven't won the lottery like I did, you'll still get the real deal.

I do remember a bit of my limbo phase, though; some sort of out-of-body experience. I remember people swarming over my corpse, police arriving on the scene and arresting the drunken driver. The image when my parents cried before a police officer was especially heartbreaking for me. I also managed to snatch an image of Nikita being devastated by the news. The ever so stoic and pessimist Nikita was overwhelmed with grief. That image would be burned into my memory forever.

The next image was a bit blurred, but I remember a graveyard. There were numerous people dressed in black surrounding a coffin that my blurred parents were crying onto. It was an image of my funeral, really the best thing to remember when you're trying to stay positive.

That was the last image as the world around me turned to black. As total and utter darkness surrounded me, I wondered if this place was what my consciousness will stay in into? A black, infinite void that would last until I'm completely insane and start hallucinating just to keep activity in my brain until I fade forever? Or perhaps I'd get reincarnated after I go completely mad and I'd start killing people for fun? Or maybe this was some kind of cosmic waiting room before I move on and have some company?

I'm not sure when I got my answer. All sense of time was lost in that place. I'm not sure if I just spent a few minutes in that utter void, or perhaps only a few hours or maybe even weeks…

But my answer to my questions came in the form of the blinking light that suddenly appeared before me. It was dancing around in front of me, as if it was taunting me. After getting over being surprised by this new development, I realized that I still had control of my body. Apparently, I was still whole, not just a head floating in the void.

I pondered for a long time about what to do with this strange light. Eventually, I thought to myself 'oh screw it' and shrugged, not realizing that was the last time I could properly do the action. As I lifted one of my hands to touch the light, I relearned a very important lesson: don't poke things when you aren't sure what they'll do to you. That advice works for animals, big red buttons, and blinking lights too.

Then fire coursed through my veins, burning through my body. It hurt, but it wasn't a torture level of pain, more like what would happen if I broke a bone, but it was still painful. I screamed while my insides and flesh twisted – a scream that distorted to a higher and higher pitch until I blacked out. Again.

* * *

**Let's play a little game: Anybody have a idea of which creature Peter will transform into? There's 2 clues, both linked to the title. One is obvious, the other is more subtle. And here is a last one: it's not one of the Fairy Tail universe, but from another one. (Won't tell you which, or you'll guess it instantly). The ones to guess correctly will win internet cookies!**

**Posted the 23/01/20**


	2. I believe I can fly

**Author's Notes: I'm posting Chapters 1-5 in an increased rhythm to catch up with Trial By Lightning, then I'll stabilise my rhythm of posting to one chapter per week. As a side note, I'm searching for a volunteer to beta my story, for the Fairy Tail parts, I'm familiar with the universe, but I've troubles keeping the guild members 'In character' so if a brave soul would like to bear with my poor jokes and wants to help me, send me a PM!**

**In response in Reviews:**

**Sleepysaurus Rex: You heard the boss, this is approved by him!**

**UnitedOsprey1991: I've put the result of your guess at the end of the chapter, thanks for telling me your opinion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex (**_**I have no knowledge of this universe, so I'm mostly going over grammar and stuff.)**_

* * *

Chapter 2: I believe I can fly

I woke up later to blurry green. Lots of green. After being confused a bit that I was still alive, my vision sharpened until it was at my normal level. And strangely, it continued sharpening, allowing me to see much further and to a higher quality than I could before. I could see the stems of leaves hundreds of meters away. I could see squirrels running up and down the trunks of trees that soared far, far above my head. I could see drops of morning dew on the grass a football field's length away

'_Okay, that's new_' I thought to myself while I was blinking in confusion.

I stared at the stems for several seconds, confirming that my vision was much more accurate than it used to be before deciding to get my bearings and find out where the hell I was. I tried rubbing my forehead with my hand only to take a face full of feathers.

'S_omething is definitely going on...'_ I thought before staring at my arm, which now seemed to be a wing full of golden, crystal-like feathers that glistened under the sunlight. Just to be sure that I wasn't dreaming, I looked behind me and found the body of a giant bird with three pairs of wings and two long tails that snaked behind it.

I tried to lift my right arm, the right wing followed suit. So I had confirmation. Somehow, when I was in limbo, I traded my human body for the body of a Thunderbird. How was I not freaking out? Well first, _I love_ the Thunderbird, it's the only species that I respect more than a dragon. So yeah, it was kinda a dream of mine to be able to experience what it would be to fly as one. And secondly… I kinda have an active imagination, so I imagine a _lot_ of situations that are _very_ ridiculous and far-fetched, so this one is kinda minor in comparison.

Sooooo, yeah I was happy and almost to the tears once I realised that I shapeshifted into a Thunderbird. I didn't care if I lost my human shape forever. I didn't care if I lost my ability to speak. Just to be able to fly through the skies and be able to zigzag between lightning strikes is a no brainer for me.

'_Oh my god, that's true! My dream… IT'S REAL!_' I thought as I got on my feet – or were they talons? I was pretty sure I didn't have feet anymore.

Anyway, I raised my head and emitted a long and triumphant screech and I might have done a small victory dance too.

Once I stopped celebrating, I shook my head and started to look around when I suddenly heard "You sure seem happy for somebody who just dropped from a strange portal in the sky".

I… might have jumped ten feet in the air while looking around for the origin of the voice. Eventually, I found it from beside me; a teen girl with blonde hair and a white gown and some sort of white 'wings' in her hair. She seemed familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger where I saw her before.

Reflexively, I asked "Who are you?", and the words rolled naturally from my beak.

Wait, I shouldn't be able to talk like that. First off, a beak isn't able to form human words, I haven't the vocals cords for it and… you know what? I'm just gonna say 'MAGIC!' and not ask stupid questions.

"You may know me as Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail." My eyes widened at this answer, _that's_ why she seemed familiar. "Judging by your reaction? I'm gonna guess you know me, yet I don't know who or even _what_ you are."

I was about to answer automatically by 'Peter' but just as I was about to utter the words, I realised that it seemed wrong somewhat, like this name no longer suited me. For me, Peter died in that motorcycle accident, and he really went to the void. Since I had a new body and looked like I somehow got dropped into the Fairy Tail universe, I needed to make myself a new identity. I could clearly feel I was still male (if that wasn't the case I would've called myself Nikki, as the name of the Eagle in my last Pathfinder campaign) so I'm gonna grab the name of my Falconeer, which considering the colors of my feathers now, seemed to suit me.

"I was gonna say Peter, but he's not me. Not anymore. Not after I- he died. Call me Regal."

"Since you… Died? That sounds like an interesting story."

"Yeah… When you factor interdimensional travelling too, you could say I'm not even from this world. Let's say that I died because a drunken driver in a magical vehicle rammed me off my bicycle. I then found myself in a strange place between life and death, where I witnessed my funeral, then touched a strange blinking light, then as you seem to say, I got dropped through that portal to find myself… wherever here is. I guess this is Tenrou Island?"

"You sound knowledgeable for somebody that comes from another world."

"Well, how to say this… Do you have some stories written by authors that are considered fiction?"

"We have, what is the point?"

"In my world, _this_ world is a fiction… And the story is about your guild and the main characters are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia."

That got her attention as she seemed to know both these names. "So you say you know the past or the future of this world?"

"More or less… As for the past or the future, since you're still on Tenrou, I'm gonna say that I know the future of this world. Do you know which year this is?"

"It is X784, is that important?"

"Uh, so we're at the year where the story begins… Well, that means that for the next year, shit is gonna go crazy for your guild… Really crazy. I'm not sure if I should've said anything to you, but since by just arriving here I'm gonna create a ripple effect that may change the timeline a bit, I'm just gonna say 'fuck it' and take an active role in the events."

We stared at each other for several seconds after this, pondering how this revelation would affect the near future, then she broke the silence. "So… I guess you know my past then too." She sighed. "Could I at least ask you that you don't break this news to others without my permission? I'm not really comfortable with other knowing my history."

"I wasn't gonna tell it to anyone anyway, you'll share your history when you'll be ready. I'll also try to keep the story in line as much as I can, since at the end I know the good guys win. And as for your question earlier, I'm now what's called a Thunderbird, a magical animal able to create storms in a whim and have an innate sense to danger. Though as embarrassing as it is to say this, I don't know how to fly yet…" I said nervously, rubbing my head feathers embarrassingly.

She smiled warmingly. "I'll help you of course, after all, that's what friends are for!"

I was slightly creeped out by the fact that she called me a friend that quickly, but I recovered. I looked behind me and analysed my other pairs of wings. I already knew how to use the primary one, but the extra limbs will take some time to adjust. Somehow I already knew how to use the tails though. I took the time to fold my wings then started looking around me to check if there was anything that had been brought with me, my eyes instantly rested on my schoolbag, wondering how the heck it got here.

After trying to come with explanations for several dozens of seconds, I just shook my head and walked towards it. I had no problems with my clawed feet, since my tails naturally corrected my balance. I opened the bag and found every item I had on me as I died. I had my gaming computer, which was important to me, but more for sentimental reasons than anything else. And I have no way to recharge it, as like my smartphone. Oh well, that was something to experiment with my affinity with lightning, I guess. I dug deeper in my bag and found my wallet, which would have absolutely no use, because I'm pretty sure this place don't use Euros, there was also my notepad, covered with notes from my classes, my schoolwork, which will forever remain unfinished, and a dozen chocolate bars… Not sure why I took that many but at least they'll have a use.

However, as I reached the bottom, I found something that wasn't mine. It was circular, looked like it was made of gold, and had two blade-like protrusions on one end. On one side of the circular part was an engraving of the guild building of Fairy Tail as it was before the Phantom Lords attack, and on the other side was another engraving of a floating island filled with buildings. I could see both engravings moving, very slowly, mind you, but I could still see the fairy-tail flag beating in the wind, some flying contraptions moving in the air on the floating island side. It was neat. I guessed it was a key of sorts but for what door? And where?

I decided that I would ponder on this later, but first I needed to decide how I would try to help the story while keeping it on track. One avoidable death immediately popped into mind, And I made a silent promise to try to stop the deaths that I could prevent.

After I finished checking my bag, I closed it and hung it on my back like I did before, but using my primary wings as arms. I had to enlarge the shoulder straps with my claws to not ruffle my feathers to much but it fitted.

Before I joined Mavis though, I went to a pond to check my reflection, because I wanted to see at least once how I looked like to the other, and I was graced with an eagle head, with golden feathers. What caught immediately my attention though was that I still had heterochromia, but with my left eye having the amber color that most raptors have, and the right one an emerald green. That was a neat combination of colors, and it was nice to still have a defining aspect of my old self. Looking one last time to commit this to memory, I finally joined Mavis, who was waiting for me to finish.

"So… How do you plan to help me learn to fly?" I asked her.

She smiled mysteriously. "Not telling! That would make you think I'm crazy!"

I shook my head at her actions. She was really childish.

* * *

We walked until we were at a cliff that hung above the sea. Somehow just by the place we were, I had a bad feeling about this. I looked at the waves crashing on the rocks below then back at the first guildmaster.

"Soooo, I guess you want me to jump down below then just flap my wings and hope I won't crash into the sea and get eaten by a shark?"

"Yep! You just have to jump!" She said cheerfully.

I gave her a blank stare.

"Just trust me, I know you have your flying instincts buried somewhere into that skull of yours, we just need to… nudge them."

"If you think I'm gonna just throw myself out off a cliff willingly and hope to just _know_ how to fly, you're seriously misstaken, miss." I argued. "And don't try that age old trick to distract me and push me anyway, it won't work on me."

"Oh I don't need to distract you for this." And then she sparta-kicked me off the clifftop.

It took me a full two seconds for me to realise that, yes she kicked me _off a clifftop_, and I WAS FALLING! It took another two seconds of panic before I decided to just close my eyes and abandon all conscious thoughts to just let newfound instincts wash over myself. I then snapped my eyes open and started unconsciously adjusting myself; tilting my body towards the water, raising my talons to reduce wind resistance, adjusting the position of my tails, minute details that don't seem to matter much but make all the difference. Then I snapped my wings open. And the euphoria began.

The sensation of flying… If you haven't lived it, you just cannot comprehend how much you can miss it. You defy gravity itself, you can feel the pull created by your wings, the wind rippling around you. Just by tilting your wings slightly you can pitch, bank and roll. And that's just by gliding. When I started flapping my wings to get higher… I became _free_. I could fly to the other side of the world. I could soar to the clouds and start pulling loops, barrel rolls and lots of other aerial moves if I felt like it. That's not what I did though. I contented myself by flying up to the top of the giant tree dominating the island and just circling it, letting out a huge screech of happiness while doing so.

I do not know how much time I spent flying, but I think it lasted several hours until I decided that I had to land, when I realised one little problem. Okay one _big_ problem. These instincts are good for taking off and just flying around, but they don't include built-in kits detailing how to land.

'Figures…' I thought. 'Even real life birds of prey have trouble landing at first. Oh well, time to improvise'. Guessing that the main part of landing is to shed speed, I directed myself to the cliff I took off from, and once I was almost there I pulled up while beating my main pair of wings while using my two rear pairs for stability. It worked. Kinda.

Actually, it resulted into me overcompensating so much that since my rear wings acted as pivot, I did an impromptu flip and landed… On my back. I just stayed there staring stupidly at the sky for several minutes trying to work out what had happened while Mavis was full-out laughing. Once I recovered, I rolled onto my belly and stood up, shaking myself after doing so. I examined my feathers with a critical eye, constating that they were a bit ruffled. Guess I had to preen myself after this or something.

"Landings… May be a work in progress." I sighed. "Guess I'll have to work on it before I can leave this island. Still… Flying was amazing. I think nothing can compare to this. Now I can finally understand what birds feels while they fly. I'm even sure that those who use wingsuits back home could tell that this is so much different. I'm so lucky to have been able to experience this at least once in my life."

"Told you everything would be fine." She said while giggling. "Hmmm, however, I don't have anything to feed you… but since you seem to have the physiology of a bird of prey, I guess you could try to hunt for some raw meat? You would need to work on you landings first though."

I tilted my head after she said this, starting to think. Yeah, of course I would've run into this issue at some point. I would have to change my diet. Different body, different rules. Birds of prey are carnivores by nature, though I wasn't sure if that applied to the Thunderbird, as it is a magical beast. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not repulsed by the act of killing another creature like a deer to feed myself. It's just that I'd never done something like it before, and I wondered how I would approach actually doing it…

Guess the best way to do it is to trust my instincts yet again. They proved to be trustworthy for flying, and they would be the best way to know if I was doing this correctly. So, decision taken, I crouched, almost flattening myself to the ground, unfurled my wings, then jumped while taking a powerful beat with all my wings, taking me airborne. I banked towards the closest forest then started scanning the grounds for large game. I was taller than a human, so I had a big stomach to fill, hence the large game needed.

I rapidly spotted a deer bounding through the forest. Analysing instinctively the information relayed to me by my senses – I had both normal and magical senses, normal including knowing instinctively in which direction north was, if there was a thermal under me, and what the position of the sun was so I knew where my shadow would be. On the other hand, my magical senses were things like knowing what _all_ the air currents were in my immediate vicinity, sensing the clouds in a radius of several dozen kilometers around me (I guessed this one was needed if I had to create a storm), and a buttload more of helpful information.

Using all this information to position myself behind the deer, I closed in from behind and above it. Then, just as I was about to pass it, I dived, quickly gaining speed, the air whistling to my ears. Then, just as I was about to crash into the deer, I snapped my wings open and snatched it up with my talons like an eagle would catch a mouse. It let out a cry of distress that rapidly cut itself as I broke his neck with my beak before Soaring back into the sky to get out of the forest and find a quiet place to enjoy my dinner.

I just did my first kill! I was proud of myself, but it felt like I knew how to do it all my life, making me wonder if I was always a Thunderbird, or at least a bird of prey in spirit…

I broke out of my musings by spotting a nice looking clearing to eat my dinner. I hadn't noticed until now that I was already drooling, so I guess that it looked real tasty for my instincts. Dropping the deer in the center of the clearing, I did a quick u-turn and landed next to it. Then I withdraw my conscious thoughts to let my instincts take over for the third time today, tearing pieces of meat in the deer with precision, swallowing the long strips whole. The taste of blood and meat on my tongue was just marvellous, being on a whole new level compared to cooked dishes. I just dig deeper into it, forgetting all my troubles since I first landed here except for a brief wish of having some barbecue sauce with me.

* * *

Waking up from my impromptu nap after finishing my dinner, I looked around me and immediately spotted Mavis waiting for me at the border of the clearing.

"I guess you were hungry if you fell asleep instantly after your meal."

"Yeah well, I don't know when my last meal was, and I guess I was still a bit tired after the events before my death, I also just spend several hours flying, is that really surprising?"

"Do you think you'll leave the island soon or will you want to train yourself before?"

"There is one thing I want to do before… You know I told you my species can create and control storms?" She nodded. "Well, I wanted to at least getting started on that and I was wondering if I had my own brand of magic like you have here, since I'm a magical being and all. I guess a variant of dragonslayer magic would be the best for me, but to achieve that, I need to know how to control storms first, because I've absolutely no idea on where to begin with that. Maybe the best way to find out would be to wait for a natural storm to happen and just... fly into it."

She tapped her chin with her finger, a pensive look on her face. "Hmmmm, I don't really know either. Perhaps you could try to ask some lightning mage to summon a storm for you, but the mainland is pretty far away, and it's too late to fly there without night falling. I'll see what I can do for you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. Lightning powers would have to wait. "I've done enough for today. I guess I've gotta find a place to sleep. See you tomorrow!" With that, I took to the skies. While I was flying, the reality of my situation finally caught up with me. I'd lost my family, possibly forever, and I had no way to contact them to let them know I was okay. I'd never see Nikita again, and I hoped he'd do fine without me and move on with his life.

However, I had found a new life in a world of fiction and magic, as my favorite magical creature no less! So I didn't think that my situation was that bad. It was also the perfect opportunity to experiment! And I would surely gain new friends! I knew that there would be darkness in my future, but as cliche as it sounds, I was determined to find the light that would reveal my path.

* * *

**UnitedOsprey1991: Yep so you were half right, the Thunderbird could be considered a magical eagle, but still, kudos to you for trying!**

**Posted the 27/01/20**


	3. Lightning never strikes twice, right?

**Author's Notes: Wow, last chapter have really attracted attention, I guess the Thunderbird transformation is what people really liked about it, however I can guarantee you, you've not seen your share of reality bending revelations… This chapter and the next chapter are fairly standard. But Chapter 5… It's another story (just as a bit of trivia, I generally aim for 3k words each chapter, the 5 is 7.5k words long, so it's quite an impressive read.) Won't say anything else, you'll see what I'm talking about next saturday (not tomorrow at this day of posting), which is when I plan to have chapter 5 released. So be patient and you'll see the real direction this story is taking! Okay that's everything I needed to say, lemme do review responses and disclaimer and you can jump into the story.**

**In response to Reviews:**

**Arclight001: I'm happy that you loved this chapter, and yep I'm myself a fan of fanfic where the main characters are not humanoid, so I wanted to try my hand to one of them. Don't worry, his transformation is permanent, he won't be able to shapeshift into another form, so yep he's stuck as a bird. About the other types of magic… Till the tenrou arc, he'll stay fairly standard in type of magic, but after it… I've something planned! Won't say anything, I don't wanna ruin the surprise.  
And I'm gonna touch that last sentence with a 10-foot pole.**

**Dragon Of The Eclipsing Moon: Good for you that you liked this story so far, I think you're gonna like this chapter too.**

**Reminder that I'm still searching for a beta to read the Fairy Tail dialogues, PM me if interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex **

* * *

Chapter 3: Lightning never strikes twice… Right?

I woke up the next day, perched on the large branch of a tall tree that I found. Getting my head out of under my wing, I shook my head to clear my mind. I then took off and just flew around for a while, enjoying the morning air.

After I decided I was properly awake, I searched for Mavis and joined her on the cliff I started my first flight off of. We just both stared at the sea for quite some time, basking in the serenity of the place.

Sighing, she said "I just love to enjoy the peace and quiet this island provides to us sometimes… It allows me to just relax and forget my troubles." Looking at me she apologised. "Sorry, I've tried to find a solution to your issue of lightning, but I can't really do magic currently and my control on this island is limited. You'll have to find a mage on the mainland or wait for a storm."

I shook my head. "Nah, don't bother, I've thought long and hard on this, and I think I may be able to create a storm even if I don't have access to my magic just yet. It's possible to create a cumulonimbus from the right clouds if you know what to do. And I think my instincts know what to do. I just need to find the right base material."

I closed my eyes and then _extended_ my senses. By that, I meant that I sensed all the clouds that were navigating around the island. They were all sorts of clouds drifting around. There were stratus, cirrus, some fog, and most important of all, a large cumulus drifting in direct path towards the island. A Thunderbird could generate a thunderstorm from any sort of cloud, by adding his magic to it. But if he doesn't want or can't use it, it's easier to 'sculpt' it from a cumulus, as it's the last step before the storm cloud: the cumulonimbus.

If I could grin, I would, but alas, a beak is not adapted to express smiles. "Found it, and I just know how to mold it into a storm. It's gonna take a few hours though, so I may as well start now!" I said before taking off.

* * *

The cloud I required was a long way away from the island so I took some time to reach it. Once I was in place, I analysed where all the air currents were, and devised a way to alter them. Once I was happy, I started flying around, hovering at precise places to disturb the wind with my oversized wings. I was trying to 'inflate' the cumulus, for lack of a better term. This was a tedious and precise task, as an error of judgement could take a long time to correct. But I was up to the challenge, and I trusted my instincts. Once I felt the wind currents were unstable enough that it would force the cumulus to grow vertically, I set myself up to the second part of my task, which consisted of playing shepherd with the other clouds to make them fuse with the main cloud.

This was more tedious, as I had to fly around a lot, and guide each cloud individually into the unstable winds. I repeated the process for a dozen or so clouds before acknowledging that the mass was sufficient. Then came the hardest part. Charge it with static. I knew from my science class that a cumulonimbus was charged positively in the top and negatively in the bottom. This was the result of tiny ice crystals that rose through the air colliding with falling water droplets, which charged them positively and negatively respectively.

And that's where my new instincts helped out. I flew a long time at the center of the cloud, in a certain pattern that I didn't immediately see the use of, but I soon found that it was effective . I could really _feel_ the static energy build. It was executing a beautiful dance, a calm, slow tempo at the top of the cloud, a rhythmed, energetic one at the bottom with the center being an orchestra of energy. This was wild, extremely complex, and beautiful. It was the power of nature in its purest form, and I'd created it myself.

As I exited the cloud, I noticed that it was late in the afternoon, and I was almost above Tenrou Island. Had I really spent almost all day creating this storm? Anyway, what mattered was that it was complete, and I just had to wait for lightning to strike.

* * *

About an hour later, the storm was directly over the island. There were small flashes of lightning occasionally crackling away inside the cloud with booming thunder accompanying it. Rain was coming down in buckets, but I wasn't bothered by it, as my feathers were repelling the water so that it didn't stick. I landed next to Mavis, who were watching the thundercloud with apprehension.

"Are you sure it won't cause too much damage to the island?" She asked nervously. "This looks like a pretty big one."

"Don't worry about it." I replied. " If a fire starts, it'll be quickly extinguished by the rain, so the damage should be minimal…"

Then the universe (Or was it multiverse now?) decided to fuck with me. A particularly strong lightning bolt speared through the air, reducing a tall tree to ashes.

"Okay I may have gone overboard a bit…" I conceded. "Though once I'll know how, I'll try to reign it a bit." Then suddenly I could feel the static energy raising quickly in the air, at an alarming level. "Oh Zeus, Thor and any other gods of zapping… a big one's incoming."

I immediately took flight, because if I was right, then the magic in the island was infusing the storm, making it stronger than I wished. And right now a gigantic buildup of energy was occuring, and it looked like it might strike the gigantic tree at the center of the island. I really didn't want this, this tree was important to the island, damaging it would have untold consequences, so I did the only thing that I could. Out of desperation, I hovered just above the tree, unconsciously positively charging myself, so that I had a better chance to attract the lightning towards me. I'll remember what happened next for as long as I live.

More and more lightning arced around the cloud, as if the skies themselves wanted to test my resolve and see if I was worthy of using their power. The flashes of lightning started at the edges of the cloud, then streaked all around it, circling at the bottom to finally end at the closest point to me. A rhythmic hum resounded in the air as a tiny spark started to form in the spark grew and grew and grew until it was like a giant star had birthed itself as the hum steadily gained in intensity until it was almost unbearable to hear. Then it stopped. And my danger senses _screamed_ '_This is gonna hurt.'_ I hurriedly closed my eyes.

Blinding light and a ten-meter thick lightning bolt struck me in an explosion of energy that coursed all over my body. I could feel the energy _everywhere_ in my body. It was like a gigantic rush of adrenaline, but it was unbearable. I feared that I bit more that I could chew. This lasted a long second, and my body seemed like it was about to implode when something deep inside me _awoke_. A cold feeling spread through my blood streams, counteracting the energy of the lightning strike, and suddenly I knew what to do. I learned this only later, but at this time my feathers changed from their usual gold-white color to a deep navy blue. I opened my eyes and _screeched_, _commanding_ the freaking _lightning bolt_.

What happened next was awe-inspiring. The lightning around me suddenly changed color, from a blinding white color to an bluish-white color. It organised itself in a sphere around me, entirely hiding me from vision. Then it _expanded_ at a prodigious rate, and just as it reached the top of the giant tree, where I had expected damage, it passed through seemingly harmlessly, leaving only little electric arcs in its wake. It extended to encompass all the island then it lost cohesion, dissipating through the air and sea. The ground of the island sparked for a long minute or so before slowly calming itself.

Once I released the energy, I finally took control of the storm itself, flying deep inside it, and started stabilising the air currents so it stopped growing. Then I equalised the charges slowly, until it was at the level of a regular storm. Finally I _moved_ it, making it slowly picking up speed until it was completely over the sea, then I released my control over it, letting it drift into the horizon, losing cohesion as it travelled. It would completely dissipate within one hundred kilometers, so I finally glided back towards the island, realising only now how much it took of me to stabilise it.

I crashed to the ground next to Mavis, not even bothering to land properly and I declared in a weak voice "I'm so not doing this again for a loooong time. Wake me in a week." before I lost consciousness.

* * *

I really need to stop that habit of passing out, that's the third time in two days that it happened, and it's always weird to wake up afterwards. I also wasn't sleeping in the position I should as a bird, which would be with my head in my wings while standing up. After the exhausting task of creating, then redirecting the storm, it wasn't surprising that I felt all cramped everywhere, but how long was I unconscious? It seemed that it was still the end of the afternoon, but I couldn't have blacked out for a few minutes. Shaking my head, I got up and inspected my plumage first. It must have been terribly ruffled and dirty after crashing on the ground, so much that I surely needed to preen myself before taking to the skies again.

Imagine my surprise when I discovered that, on my sides, where white and gold feathers met, there was now a band of deep navy blue feathers running down until the base of my tail. I didn't really know where it came from, but it looked really nice on me, I guessed it was a badge of honor to prove that I passed the trial that the skies gave me.

Once I constated that, indeed my feathers were horribly ruffled and dirty, so much that it wasn't safe to fly until I preened myself. Oh well at least I know how to do it. After this I noticed a pile of fruits of the ground, which was nice of Mavis to make sure I had something to eat as I woke up. My stomach was growling at the view of the food, so I immediately dug in to satisfy it.

Once I sated, I noticed that Mavis joined the clearing during my meal. "I guess I haven't slept for only a few minutes, judging by how much I was hungry?"

"No, you were asleep for two days."

Wow. Well I definitely wasn't going to try that again anytime soon if it caused me to pass out for two days straight.

"Oh well, at least I can feel magic coursing through me now." I said. "I know that if I call on it, I can direct lightning, but I wish Nature didn't test me so hard though. I'm _certain_ it was deliberate that she made that storm grew so much to check that I had the ability and will to keep it in control. My new feathers must be the result of my test. Anyways, since it's pretty late I guess I'll spend time preening myself and make sure I'm flight ready for tomorrow, because I'll start training myself in my combat magic. I would call it 'Thunderbird Slayer', but why would I slay myself? I guess it'll just be called 'Thunderbird Magic' but I'll see if there is a better name for this later."

She nodded at my rambling, and I started taking care of my feathers, using my beak to put them right and clean the grime out of them. This was… kind of relaxing if I'm honest, and I understood why birds took so much time taking care of their plumage if it was this was this enjoyable and so important to their flight capabilities. I spent 2 good hours doing this, then I found a place to sleep.

* * *

This was the 5th day since I landed on this world, and my objective was going to be gone in the 2 weeks. Since I knew the universe of Fairy Tail, I knew the roads were dangerous because of all the dark guild members lurking around, and even though I could fly I wasn't safe from a surprise attack. I'm pretty sure my sense of danger would warn me of such attacks, but I didn't want to rely on it, and I wanted to be able to take on magicians and any martial arts users if I had to. Also, just because I wanted to join Fairy Tail meant that I would have my fair share of fighting too, so I had better be prepared.

I already had a training regime planned out. First I would learn to fight with my beak, wings, talons and occasionally my tail, just to get into the habit of defaulting to the fighting moves. After that, I would start infusing them with lightning magic. Obviously, my next few weeks would be filled with physical activity And it was time to get started!

* * *

I admit it, it took more time than I thought to find my fighting style – it took a full day I'll point out. I guess I needed to know some more kinks out of this body, but now I was sure that I was ready to start fighting with magic. I started by meditating, observing how my magic interacted with my body, admiring how I could just bring it to the surface by a mere thought. It was like lightning: a raw power of nature, wild, untamable, and something that only I could direct. After one hour of meditation, I opened my eyes, fully ready for probably the hardest part of my training.

First I positioned myself before a tree, putting myself in a fighting stance, increasing the gap between my talons, my primary wings slightly open. I took a deep inhale, then focused my magic in my right talon, then, once I felt I was ready, I jumped towards the tree, twisting myself in the air and delivering my best guess of a roundhouse kick, but it wasn't covered in lightning, just mere static. That would be lethal if I could increase the amount of magic in my kick.

I jumped back to my starting stance, repeating the same steps, but this time I increased the amount of magic I infused in the kick. Maybe a bit too much. Because it resulted in a kick covered with a 2-foot radius aura of lightning that reduced the tree to splinters. I had to cover my eyes with my wings to not damage them. Yeesh, finding the right dosage wasn't easy.

After cleaning my feather of any shards of woods that were imbedded into them, I readied myself a third time, dialing down the magic. I closed my eyes, took a few deep breaths, then opened them again, and everything _fitted_.

I jumped, spun in the air while charging my talon with an aura of lightning of 3-inches radius that was humming loudly, then I kicked the tree while yelling "Thunderbird Talon!". I hit it in the middle of the trunk, breaking it cleanly in a satisfying 'CRACK!', and I felt a feeling of rightness of the move, like I did it how it's supposed to be done. I nodded happily. This move was down, now I just had to practice anything else I could think of. Well no time but the present to do so! I positioned myself to place a wing strike…

* * *

Two weeks after I landed on the Island, I definitely was ready to leave Tenrou to reach the mainland. I preened myself for a long time the previous evening and I was happy with the level that I'd trained myself to. I still need to think about secret arts, but that'll come with time. I had also started on the basics of my other style, which was centered more about long-range attacks and exploitation of physics properties, but I needed more help for this one. As for now, I was about to say my goodbyes to Mavis and finally take flight.

"So… I guess this is goodbye for now?"

"Yep it is. Don't worry I'll see you again before the end of the year! For now… I've developed my close range fighting style, I know how to fly, how to create a storm, and how to do basic combat maneuvers. basically I've learned all I could by myself, it's time I get back into society so that I can join your guild for good."

"It sure grew since the time I died… Makarov is a great example for the kids. Farewell, O Thunderbird, and may you have a safe journey."

"May the skies above guard you." I replied, just before I nodded and jumped in the air, rapidly gaining altitude with great wingbeats. I'll miss my time on this island, yes I had a near-death moment, but I wouldn't trade these times with Mavis for anything in the world, I could appreciate the peace and quiet, something you couldn't really do in my world today. As for now… Let's just enjoy the journey above the ocean and make haste towards the guildhall!

* * *

**Posted the 31/01/20**


	4. A New Family

**Author's Notes: Ugh this chapter was a pain to write. I was stuck at some point and took some time to find the motivation to finish. But now it's finished and ready for posting. I hope you enjoy it, and be ready Thursday for chapter 5! It's kinda a big reveal!**

**In response to Reviews:**

**Ultima-owner: Not sure which reward you're talking about but… thanks?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex **_**(I need to recharge my batteries)**_

* * *

Chapter 4: A new family

I flew at a regular speed towards the mainland, not wanting to go too fast and exhaust myself before I reach my goal. I spent the time trying to sculpt the clouds around me - just in minor ways as a good exercise to practice my control. Hopefully, I'll be able to create a thunderstorm _fast_ if I really needed it. So that's how I spent the hours flying about the sea, and I was now arriving in view of a coastal city that if my memory was right, was named Hargeon.

I still didn't know the exact date in this world, but I was gonna assume we were still before the episode one, so Lucy still hadn't joined the guild. Well, I was heading towards Magnolia, which is the city where the Fairy Tail guild hall resided. I wasn't sure which direction the city was in, but I knew I just had to follow the railroad, wherever it was. I was still high enough in the sky that I could pass for a big bird of prey. If nobody focused on the six wings…

I quickly spotted the rails and started following them, humming to myself while doing so. Flying above the mainland was very different than flying above an island. First off, there were a lot more thermals, so I could mainly glide, and second, as there were thermals, there was downdrafts too, but I knew how to avoid those thanks to my magic senses alerting me of the descending air currents far enough to fly around them.

Anyways, it took another hour before arriving in view of the Magnolia city, which was built as a rough square around the second tallest building in the city, which was the cathedral, but the main attraction was the tallest building at the city limits, which was the Fairy Tail guildhall, built at the edge of the giant lake next to the city. It was a beautiful view, and I committed it to memory, since it would define my next year in the world.

Once I took a good look of the city, I decided to make a little show of my skills. I spotted the biggest cloud around and flew inside it. Once I was inside, I released my magic inside it, making me spark and create arcs of lightning that connected me to the cloud while my feathers turned to the navy blue I had a few days ago, while my regular band of navy blue feathers shone and emitted their own light.

The cloud then grew to the size of a cumulonimbus in a matter of seconds, darkening the city below. I then jump started the process to create lightning by infusing my own electricity inside. But I made sure that the cloud stayed smaller than the last time, I didn't wish to lose control again, no thank you. Once the thundercloud was firmly installed, it was time to setup the last part of the show: make the cloud spin!

To do so, I flew in circles in the cloud, picking up speed, starting to create a vortex. It grew taller and taller until it reached the sky above, creating a tunnel through the dark cloud that allowed the blue sky to reach the ground down below. Then I did the finale.

I ascended until I was above the storm I created, with nothing but the blue sky above. Then I _dived_ through the tunnel.

What did it look like from down below? A deep, navy blue shape speared through the tunnel, lightning arcs connecting it to the clouds, with the storm unraveling behind it. Then just as it exited the tunnel, it _screeched_ and the storm dissipated behind it, revealing the blue sky once again. And all of this took no more than five minutes.

Once I finished my dive, I shed the speed I accumulated with a long glide towards the entrance of Fairy Tail's guild hall. Then I flared my wings and landed at the front of the gate of the guild.

"... Sorry, I know that wasn't necessary to make such an entrance to announce myself, but I just went with it." I said. "Also, hi?"

… Aaaaand I seemed to have shocked everybody into silence. I guess the combination of the sudden appearance of a storm, me dissipating it like it was nothing, landing at the gate of the guild and casually demonstrating that I could talk would do that to anybody. And the fact that I looked like a bird with six wings didn't help either.

I waited for a long time for a response, and I was about to add some sarcasm to the situation when suddenly everybody tried to speak at once, drowning me in a sea of noise and hurting my ears, forcing me to put my wings on my ears, inhaling and _screeching_. Once again, everybody stopped talking.

"Okay, that just won't do, I've sensitive hearing, so please don't drown me in noise like that again. Now can we do this again, but one at a time?"

"A talking bird? We really see everything in this guild!" Somebody with black hair said, probably Bisca if my memories were right.

"You're one to talk! You've a blue talking cat that can fly, a fire-breathing human that is immune to any kind of fire, an alcoholic that drinks to the barrel, a guy that always strips himself down to the boxers and a master that is just smaller than everybody else when he doesn't assume his giant form!" I retorted while I pointed to each of the accused with one wing each.

"Are you really the one that created and dissipated this storm like it was nothing? That was so cool!" This question was asked by Romeo, Macao's son.

"Yeah, that was me, I maybe went overboard on this…" I said while rubbing sheepishly the back of my head. "But just landing on the front of the gate without announcing myself would be… ordinary. So I wanted to demonstrate a part of my power and to warn that you mess with me at your own risk."

"Just… _What_ are you? I never saw your kind of bird in my books, and I read a lot." It was Levy McGarden who asked that question.

"For your information, I'm called a Thunderbird, and my name is Regal. I'm a magical creature, and my abilities manifest themselves by being able to influence weather, but creating a thunderstorm from almost nothing in particular. As of where I came from… We're mostly confined to one island on the sea, and I won't reveal its position. I wanted to explore, but they wanted to have a peaceful, quiet life. So yeah, I'm a bird with six wings that may drop a lightning bolt on your head if you anger me, deal with it."

Chuckles followed that, it was a Fairy Tail statement if ever there was one. Then one last person asked a question. "If you're here kiddo, I guess it's not just to say hello. You have a real reason to come to our guild. I guess you want to join Fairy Tail, right? Wouldn't be the first time we recruit somebody like you, after all, we're a bunch of weirdos. Weirdos with good hearts but still a bunch of weirdos." I wasn't surprised it was master Makarov that asked me that question.

"Yep. I came to join the guild, I try to find some stability in my life, but still want to be able to explore. Joining Fairy Tail fills both these conditions at once. So… here I am!" I replied while spreading my wings.

"Then… Welcome to Fairy Tail, Mr Regal!" Almost everybody cheered as the master proclaimed that sentence. I damned my beak, not for the first time and not for the last, because I really wanted to smile, but I was now unable to. So I was reduced to emit a squawk of celebration.

While everybody cheered, I bent to the master's level and whispered to him. "I guess you know that not my full story, but it's not one for all ears. We need to meet in private."

As I guessed, he wasn't surprised, and motioned me to follow him in the building. We got to his office, then he closed the door behind me and I started my explanation.

"Well… how to begin this… First let's say that I died." He looked at me with shock. "I'm serious, I was riding a bicycle in a city when a drunken driver in a magical vehicle rammed into me and I died. And to not help matters, I'm not from this world, and I was human at first."

"That sounds like quite a story indeed." He pulled out a bottle and alcohol and poured himself a glass of it. "What do you remember?"

"I remember driving home from school and dying. I think I saw my funeral and the reaction of my family and my friend learning the news in this weird place between life and death. Then a blinking light appeared before me. I touched it, and icing pain flared all inside me, and then I blacked out and woke up in an island where there was a giant tree in the middle."

"Tenrou Island… You woke up here?"

Deciding to play dumb because I didn't want to reveal I knew the future, I replied. "That's what it's called then? So yes, I woke up here. And so you guess that I lied, I'm the only one of my species. But what I haven't mentioned is that my world, magic didn't exist. We compensated with technology. So yeah, imagine my surprise when I woke up as a creature mentioned only in our legends and finding that I was no longer in my homeworld. It took two weeks to learn how to control my powers and find the mainland. I spent some nights in the mainland too, that's how I learned about mage guilds and Fairy Tail."

"Hmmmm, your story is most unusual indeed, but it's not a first. Most if not all of our members have a past, and it's the will to overcome this past that give them the power to overcome their challenges. Remember that you're not alone kid, and that you've friends that will help you whenever they can!"

"Thanks master! I guess I should join the others now."

"You may." He said with a nod.

I turned around to get out of his office to face my new greatest enemy… the door handle. I'd forgotten that devices built by humans generally didn't account for the body shape of a bird. I stared at it for several seconds before I shook my head and used one of my talons to open it. "Yeah that… May take some time to adjust. Oh well I get more benefits than inconveniences out of my transformation."

He chuckled. "Indeed kid, indeed. Off you go!"

I bowed then left the office. Joining the main room, I saw everyone talking excitedly to each other. It was a hubbub of activity, and it was refreshing after the peace and quiet of the island. I observed them for several seconds before I was hailed by a girl with white hair, Mirajane if I remember right. I walked towards her, behind the counter, when she said. "So, you want to join the guild uh? Well we haven't got any new members for a while now, that'll be good to see a new face!" She pulled out some sort of seal in the shape of the Fairy Tail emblem. "Where do you want your emblem and in which color?"

"Hmmm, can you make the border in electric blue and the center in deep navy blue?" She nodded "Then I'll have that and on my right breast… Not sure if that still count as a breast since I'm a bird, but you see what I mean."

She then fiddled a bit with the stamp then applied it where I indicated it, making the Fairy Tail emblem appear on my feathers. Uh that bit of magic was neat. I inspected it, and it looked flawless. Not sure how it will be when my feathers will be ruffled, but that's a question for another time I guess…

"It looks nice, thanks!"

She smiled at me and said that it wasn't a problem. I nodded and walked off. I noticed that the noise was picking up and that objects were starting to get thrown around. Looked like one of the famous brawls of Fairy Tail was incoming. I shook my head, birds have hollow bones, it isn't really recommended I get hit too hard, so I would keep out of these brawls.

As the other fought, I relaxed myself, just enjoying it because I knew I had found my home to stay, at least until we go back to Tenrou island. Because, no way in hell that I get myself in stasis for seven years. The fight escalated until they started using magic, I was gonna intervene because I'm fine to let them fight as long as it's friendly, but when you add magic in the mix, and some powerhouses like Natsu, who could level a city by themselves… Well I don't want to have the roof crash on me no thank you.

I didn't need to intervene, Erza stood up and just cleared her throat, the sound making everyone freeze in place, with a look of horror on their faces. She gave a glare to everyone, and they all stopped fighting, like by magic. Yes, I know that's a pretty lame comparison, but classics still work. She was _really_ scary when she was angry. Once everybody calmed down she nodded and got back at what she was doing, which was honing her blade with a whetstone.

Complete silence happened for like a dozen seconds before anybody dared to move. I shook my head and headed towards the door. I needed to hunt, haven't eaten since this morning and I was starving. Noting that I still had my backpack, I reminded myself to find a safe place to store it when I was back. Taking off, I enjoyed the afternoon air and headed towards the forest to find a deer or some rabbits.

* * *

I was back at the guild by the end of the afternoon, I had taken a nap after enjoying my meal, snoozing in a high branch, and by the time I came back to the guild most of the members were starting to get back home, there was mostly only the females members left, whose homes were not far from the hall. Once I alighted in front of the door, I was hailed by Mirajane, who was still at the counter.

"Heya Regal! Where were you? You were the talk of the afternoon."

"Hunting, haven't eaten since yesterday, and I'm a carnivorous animal, so I need mostly meat in my meals, even though I can eat fruits from time to time. Hmmm, not sure where I'll sleep though, I think I won't bother myself and find someplace out here to perch myself. It's not like I'm bothered by the cold." I shook my head. "Anyways, I must go to sleep, flying is a wonderful thing, but it can be exhausting sometimes. I'll see you tomorrow!" I nodded to her and took off towards the little mountain that was next to the city.

I thought about what happened during the day. I've finally left Tenrou, saying my goodbyes to Mavis, and flew all morning until I reached the guild. Then I might have overstepped myself in my entrance and caused a minor panic, but in the end, all was good. I joined the guild, saw one of the famous daily brawls and almost got targeted by a glare of Erza. Ugh, this one will be in my nightmares. I also asked for the date at one point, and got the 5th of june. That meant that I had almost a month before Lucy came and the official story starts. I don't think I'll join the main characters, at least not at the beginning, they can manage themselves without me, but once the event starts to involve the whole guild, I'll help. For now… SLEEP!

* * *

**Posted the 04/02/20**


	5. FUCKING BRACKMAN?

**Author's Notes: Well, this IS a big chapter (but chapter 6 is twice as long… So prepare for a big reading sunday, cause it's a joint chapter with Sleepysaurus Rex's "Trial By Lightning", and there's action! Finally!) And the 2nd before last before we really start the Fairy Tail story. Fair warning though: we won't follow Team Natsu everytime, he'll mostly do his own missions, but will help them for some big fights. I wanted to put more of an emphasis on Fiore world than doing another "OC follows Team Natsu" fanfiction, so I hope you'll appreciate the change of pace, for those who really want for my character to follow the main character every time, you can leave immediately, it won't happen here.  
Anyways, the main thing of that chapter… Is that we now really enter the MULTIVERSE and we'll start to see many creatures from other universes (Off the top of my head, you've got HTTYD, the Monsterverse (Godzilla and all that crap), LotR, Harry Potter…). Also if you want an OC of yours to be in cameo, you can join me and Sleepysaurus Rex's discord (I put the link on my profile.) Anyways, I won't bore you any longer and let you enjoy this chapter!**

**In response to Reviews:**

**Arclight001: Oh don't worry, they bombarded him with questions after (mostly by Levy), it's just that Makarov didn't want to scare our new member so soon after he arrived, so just imagine they asked the question the next day, off camera!**

**Ultima-owner: Yep! A Thunderbird must keep his reputation, right?**

**Reminder that I'm still searching for a beta to read the Fairy Tail dialogues, PM me if interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex **_**(I need more free time… And a good rest. Wait a sec… In the A/N, you said 'Godzilla and all that crap'. You described giant monsters pummeling each other as 'crap'. We need to talk about this, or I'll sic Cade on you.)**_

* * *

Chapter 5: _FUC*ING BRACKMAN?!_

The next two weeks passed quickly for me. After the shock of my arrival dissipated, I managed to integrate myself in the guild, making myself friends with some members. Said friends were Mirajane, (but she's friendly with everybody so it didn't really count), Natsu (as he thought that being a bird and able to fly was 'super cool'), Levy (as she's mostly interested in how I'm able to create a storm so quickly), and Romeo (being an excitable child that found me majestuous). However, not everything was good. It looked like Laxus had declared a rivalry with me in the guild. We haven't come to blows for now, but there have been several close calls, so it will probably happen one day.

I've spent most of my days training myself, trying to increase the durability of my bones by infusing them with magic, and also developing a way to 'ride lightning', which would allow me to reposition myself extremely quickly. This was pretty much teleporting, and it wouldn't require that much energy… Unless I had a passenger. However, it did give me the ability to travel across the continent in a matter of minutes. I also started on generating lightning bolt attacks, not unlike how Pokemon would do in the anime, and used this as a basis to create certain figures that would define my attacks. I could almost call it 'Electric Make' but I'm not certain that it really applies… My current objective was to create a railgun consisting of aligned electric circles. It might be lethal, but there are some cases I could remember that would need it, Zeref's demons came to mind first…

I almost found out how to convert my body into lightning, but there was something missing, I wasn't sure what, but I did know that I was close. Anyways, I found myself a nice cave carved into the cliff of a mountain, big enough for me and with some place to spare. It wasn't that cozy, but it would have to do for the moment. I guess it was just because I didn't really have anything to add to it.

That's pretty much everything that had happened in the previous two weeks, and my new life was fairly normal. I would start to do jobs soon as I was now confident in my abilities, but first, let's talk about the event that shook my perception of the universe. It started one morning, at dawn, when I was chatting with Erza about sword fighting techniques. I had good insights that she liked to hear about, so that's why she asked me about my point of view sometimes. I guessed she linked it to my unusual body shape, which allowed me to see sword fights with another view, while in reality I just remembered Star Wars lore about lightsabers duels. Then the conversation cut short when Mirajane waved to me so to attract my attention. I excused myself to Erza then rejoined the white haired woman.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Not really, it's just that we received an unusual job request. It's not directed to the guild like usual but to you specifically. And that's not the only thing."

I narrowed my eyes. That was worrying, had I already attracted attention? "I… see, unexpected but not so surprising. Somebody must have got interested about me after my entrance… What's the other unusual thing?"

"Well… It's not addressed to Regal, but to _Frank_ the Thunderbird."

My eyes widened at that, Frank was the name of the Thunderbird that Newton Scamander releases in New York city in the Fantastic Beasts movie. For somebody to know the name which was associated with my species must mean one thing: I'm not alone. I shook my head to clear it, I had to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

"Hmmm, that's a name that's known only to the island I come from, that means this person either visited the island or comes from it. What does the job ask for?"

"That's stranger, he just wants to meet you, but asks to bring everything you have with you. To me it looks like a mugging attempt."

"A mugger would become a gibbering mess way before he succeeds in touching my backpack. I must get to the bottom of this. Where and when does he ask to meet me?"

"Hargeon port, and this morning, so it's soon. You'll actually meet him?"

I made a poor attempt to shrug with my wings. "Yep, he might have some answers to some questions I have. No more details?"

"Just the reward: 10,000 jewels, but yeah." Uh, weird that there is a reward for this… Though it could almost be compared to a Fedex quest.

I pondered this for a bit then came to a decision. "It's still dawn, gotta hunt something to fill my stomach then head for the port. Yes that sounds like a good plan. Good luck bartending!"

"Thanks! You too!"

I nodded to her, waved to Erza, who understood that I had to go, then got out of the guild hall to fly to my cave. Assembling all my belongings, I put them all in my backpack, even the weird key thingy that I'm not sure what it does. I've tried lots of things about it, the one who worked the best was to like 'insert it' in the air. When I did, it stayed suspended in the air, but I couldn't turn it in either way. So I just gave up on it and put that mystery off for later. Checking my bag one last time, I put my wing in the braces then took off towards Hargeon.

* * *

I arrived in sight of the port an hour later. The sea glittered from the morning sun and a blue sky that extended to the horizon. You would think that a Thunderbird thrives in storms, but I guess that even they can appreciate a cloudless sky. In a long descent towards the port, I closed my eyes and basked in the sun reflecting off my feathers while the wind caressed them. Alighting in the middle of the docks, I looked around and noticed that some people were taken aback by my appearance but they quickly turned their attention back to their jobs. Guess the word has spread more than I thought. I just hoped that the council would leave me alone. I'm really not the sort of person they should try to control. At all. If they did… They better hope to have some strong lightning rods to their buildings.

As I was musing to myself, I noticed somebody walking towards me… Somebody familiar, but I wasn't sure where I had seen it before. The fact that this person was covered in a large cloak too didn't help me to place it. I changed my stance, on my guard and ready to take off or fight if this person showed me a hostile intention.

Then he called "Frank I guess?"

"Yeah, I'm a Thunderbird, though my name is Regal, Frank is somebody else."

"I thought so, I just needed to be sure you came, and this was the only way. Follow me, we need to talk, in the forest, alone."

I was suspicious about this. Was it a trap so they could try to control me or was the subject so sensitive that we needed to have secrecy? I decided to trust him for now, he seemed to have answers to my situation but I wasn't sure where that feeling came from. Nodding I took off and followed him from the skies. Once he stopped in the middle of a clearing, I alighted next to him and started talking.

"So, since you know about my relation to Fantastic Beasts, I guess you come from Earth too?"

He gave a grin to this. "Well deducted, and indeed, we're both from Earth. I died in 2010 from a… Let's say a miscalculated jump and found myself here, and no longer in Germany." He removed his hood to allow me to see his face, and I recoiled in shock, he was Bobo, the one who drives Natsu, Lucy and Grey to Galuna Island for their S quest! "Yep, I found myself as a demon." He shrugged. "It's fine, I've some awesome powers, and I guess you can also see what it's like to fly."

"It's amazing yes… But seriously, what the fuck is happening? I died from a motorcycle accident almost one month ago and found myself in that limbo phase and when I woke up I found myself on Tenrou Island, in this body! Not that I'm complaining, the Thunderbird was my favorite magical creature back home, and I don't joke that I was ready to give up everything to be able to be one, but I would like to know why that happened."

"Well… Can you say what your previous name was, 'cause I don't think you were called Regal before. And where abouts did you live?"

"My previous name was Peter Chandler and I lived in France before I got hit by a drunk driver while driving my motorcycle."

"So, let me explain what happened to you: You won the lottery at death, and got granted a second chance by being part of a group of people that are dedicated to protect the multiverse, because yes it obviously exists. We're all called Plainswalkers, and we all have a different form than the one we had on Earth – or BR-01 as some touchy people call it – and which is always one from a universe of fiction. Since you say you loved the Thunderbird above all other creatures, I'm gonna guess you were frequently watching videos of it or rewatching Fantastic Beasts?"

I rubbed my head, a bit ashamed, I _really_ had an obsession for the majestuous creature. "Well.. yeah."

"That would do it, we transform into a form we saw recently in our recent memory."

"So… I guess our group is dedicated to some task?"

He nodded. "You got it. The Multiverse is infinite indeed, but that also means infinite or near-infinite dangers. And one above all can threaten whole realms. We call them Shadows, they're shadowy beings that want to control it for their own goals. Dark goals."

"Shadows are shadowy?" I deadpanned. "Never would have guessed."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. We're not sure how they travel from realm to realm, but as for us Plainswalkers, we use something called the Rift. Imagine a giant wormhole that connects all realms, and you've got it. It has its own dangers but that's the only way we have, so we deal with it."

I digested all of this, that means that I wasn't alone at all, and that probably a lot of people were in the same situation as me. Something bothered me though. "What's the survival rate for people that become Plainswalkers? With all these dangers, some of us must kick the bucket again at some point."

His face grew sad at this question. "Well… The thing is, a lot of people don't really wish to live a second time after their death so they… pass on for real after their first death. We have almost sixty percent rate of suicide, more if they get an animalistic shape like you. And that's not counting the numerous deaths by Shadow attacks. If you discount people who are part of both these categories, you can assume that about one out of fifty thousand people will become a Plainswalker. Less than half survive their first year."

I shook my head, that wasn't such a low rate for people becoming these realm-walkers, but I was more bothered by the rate of suicide. My reincarnation is a living dream for me, so I know that I wouldn't pass on again.

Then something came to me. "Are we immortal?"

"Unless we are struck by disease or by mortal wound, yes, you can assume you'll live on forever. Don't worry about becoming bored, you'll have what you need to keep yourself busy, and then there's always new stuff to learn."

The next few seconds have been nothing but silence, as I was pondering the implications of this. Then I asked "What's our policy of interference in the... realms? I know that I have already created ripples just by joining Fairy Tail, but I want to know what's allowed or not. Though I'll try to keep the same major events, but avoid a death or two."

"Let me guess, Simon?"

I nodded.

"We're allowed to interfere, most of the time it's for the same reason to you: to avoid deaths. We mostly try to keep the timeline too, though after it's done, few things are forbidden… There are a few rules though, but they're mostly common sense, don't get drunk while Rifting, avoid dangerous objects like the One Ring, and if your form is of a villain, which is not the case, don't go to the realm that it's from."

"Yeah… I can see how that would end badly."

"Also, the most important rule: Don't try to go to Earth and reconnect. It always ends badly… Your family won't admit you're the same person. I've heard tales, and it's heart-wrenching…"

"I wouldn't have tried anyways, it's a bad idea to appear out of the blue after they have mourned you… Is that all?"

"Yeah, also it's not really a rule per so, but it's mostly a really really bad idea: don't try to face a Shadow by yourself, these guys are no joke. You should always call for backup. Then the whole of Locostral is mobilised and we do a scrum."

I chuckled "I can guess why it's called that. And what's Locostral?"

"Oh sorry I forgot, Locostral is like our own Realm, where we all meet and spend time with our friends. You'll see, it's a wonderful place! And I think I told you everything…" He counted on his fingers. "Or not! Forgot about the thing I called you here for: how to use the Rift, did you bring your key?"

"My key?" My eyes illuminated. "Oh that? Lemme grab it." I placed my backpack on the ground and grabbed the key inside with my beak, that I put on the ground. "I tried to slot it in the air, but I can't turn it. I guess I miss something?"

He nodded. "Yep, you need to imprint with it first. That means you've to bond it to your blood. It's a security measure put in place after a rogue Plainswalker went mad, grabbed dozens of keys and started destabilising realms, which made them easier to take over by Shadows…" He grabbed the key and started walking around me. "We've taken a long time getting those back under control. Middle-Earth is still a nightmare, or so I'm told. So that is why I need to do this before you can use it." Then he stabbed me with the pointy bits.

I gave him a look that meant 'really' to Bobo as the sensation was like a flu shot, it ached a bit as he pulled it out. Then I _screeched_ in pain as fire coursed through my veins as the key 'bonded' with me, the screech echoing in the air for a few seconds before it subsided. Once the worst passed and it just left me a throbbing in my veins. I shook my head and _looked _at Bobo. It promised retaliation.

He recoiled a bit at the look. "Sorry! It hurts less if you are taken by surprise! But hey! You've only got to do this once!"

"There will be a reckoning for this."

I said nothing else, that would be enough to strike fear deep into his demon's hearth. I won't kill him of course, but… That doesn't mean I wouldn't make his life hell on earth… Or paradise? If he's a demon he must fear paradise above hell… Gah! I hate paradoxes sometimes.

Then he started his explanation of how to use the Rift, his voice shaking ever so slightly. That would be enough… For now. I listened attentively to his explanation.

* * *

It took a long time of trial of error before he deemed me ready to open a portal. I was on the right lines in how I tried to open a portal, it's just that the safety was on all this time. Now it's deactivated and all bets are off. So that's how I found myself eyes closed, like I was meditating, trying to find the 'Rift' flow inside me. Yeah, that sounds cliche but that was really what I was doing. I extended the senses I used when I was trying to create a storm and found something that shouldn't be part of my Thunderbird senses,. It looked wild, raw and untamable. I poked it and winced as it poked back. _Hard_. I lost focus and broke my connection by recoiling from it.

"Looks like you know how it likes to be poked."

"It's even more wild than lightning, and for a Thunderbird to say that… It means something. So how do I use it?"

"Essentially? You show it who's the boss. We need to have our keys to guide ourselves in the Rift. Be warned that outside of suicide and Shadow attacks, Rift incidents are the first cause of death among us Plainswalkers. You must stay focused to stay on course or you can either, A: Be obliterated into a quantum storm or B: find yourself in a random realm, and a lot worse for wear." He overrode me as I was opening my beak to protest. "Don't worry, as a magical creature, and a powerful one at that, you'll have less trouble than me, so consider yourself lucky! For now try to open a gate so that we can go to Locostral, I'm gonna tell you if it's safe."

I nodded then found the Rift back, sooner than before. Then I wrestled with it, but I was a bird able to control lightning so I had experience with untamable elements. It struggled in my 'grip' but I jabbed a small amount of it into my key, then slotted it into the air. Then I twisted it and pulled it away. A swirly orange portal appeared into being, little tendrils of energy waving at the edges. It looked like both a liquid and a gas at the same time, and the center was akin to looking through a kaleidoscope, with darker shades of oranges speckling it.

"It looks weird." I poked a wingtip inside it, and when I pulled it out again, the orange matter trailed after it before it dripped to the ground. "Is it safe to travel through?"

The demon inspected it thoroughly then declared. "Not totally, you're nearly there but it's still a bit unstable, release your hold on the rift and try again."

I nodded then did as he was told. The vortex retracted on itself with a happy _bloop_ just after, leaving a small mass of orange slime in the ground. I examined it for a bit, then repeated the process, focusing more intensely at the wrestling the Rift part, then opened a new portal. Bobo examined it once again then declared it 'safe to travel'.

"So… I just walk through it?"

"Yep! I recommend taking a deep breath first, but that's the gist of it. Your key will create a path inside the Rift, you just have to follow it to Locostral. Be aware that since you're a new Plainswalker, and I waited for today before sending you that 'job' because there's a Gathering, so you'll have quite the crowd waiting for you, so prepare yourself if you're shy."

"I'm not. Let's get it over with."

He nodded then jumped inside it, taking a deep breath, I flung my backpack on then followed him. It felt _cold_. I shivered mentally and emerged inside an orange cylindrical current of light that fought to pull me along. Deciding that was the course to go, I spread all six of my wings and started beating furiously with them. The current wrapped itself around me and I screeched in exhilaration as I went to an incredible speed, shooting through the cylinder.

Before long, I came to an intersection, and I felt pulled towards the left road. Following that pull, I was guided through a long series of junctions before I came in sight of a dead end. Guessing that was where I would emerge to this Locostral, I braced myself for impact and broke through the wall like a bullet.

Air slammed into me as skyscrapers came into view, but I stayed on course, orienting my wings like an eagle would in a dive, conserving as much speed as I could. I continued my course towards the blue sky for several seconds, beating the skyscrapers in height before I circled around for a few seconds. Finding Bobo waiting for me, I dived to join him, flaring with all of my wings at the last second then alighting next to him.

"Nice height for a first breach." He said while whistling. "Must have gone 500 meters high, though you've still got a way to go before breaking the record, which is of a kilometre and a half."

I really wanted to do a manic grin at this but alas, _beak_. However, this was one record I would make sure to break. And if a theory proved right, I just knew how.

As I added this to my mental checklist, I looked around my surroundings. There were skyscrapers everywhere, some, like around the place I emerged from which were half a kilometre high, it looked like New York, except way more futuristic.

"Let's hurry to the Gathering while everybody is still here, you don't wanna be late for your introduction!" Bobo said.

I nodded then followed him in the air. From my vantage point, I could see this place was on a floating island, the same I could see engraved on my key. It was very impressive, there were skyscrapers everywhere. I saw an Avengers Tower replica for example, there were bridges linking different towers, There was also a good chunk of the city where there were three mountains, with their top of different colors. I could see vehicles of every type; wizard's brooms, Halo Warthogs, Star Wars speeders, and many more. _Everything_ was the perfect mix of pop culture in one city. I knew that I would feel at home here.

He guided me through the buildings until we arrived in view of a massive stadium, and I could hear a massive cheering coming from it. It sounded like people were excited by something. I alighted next to Bobo, who was in front of an exit heading towards the main field.

"Huh, sounds like you're not the only new Plainswalker today with such a massive cheering coming from inside. Two newbies in a day is pretty rare."

"I assumed so." I answered as they were talking to the new Plainswalker, which was assigned to the clan of 'Bluepeak Riftwalkers' if I understood right. We waited for a few minutes before a man asked. "Anything else to add?"

Then Bobo stepped in the light and answered. "Yes Elder Brackman, a new arrival."

My brain short circuited at these words. Fucking _BRACKMAN?_ The Leader of the Cybran nation of Supreme Commander? How? I was so dumbfounded that I stepped awkwardly in the light as people cheered all around us. I recovered then instantly and basked into it, then I decided to make a little show, not as big as when I entered Fairy Tail but something to prove my innate power. Clouds darkened quickly above us as lightning crackled above me, the smell of ozone appearing in the air and the crowd cheered wildly until a lightning bolt struck me and illuminated my blue stripes. I then released my hold on the clouds, making them into their normal shapes again.

"Good find my boy, this is the third arrival today. It has been a good week! Now, what is the name of our new resident?"

"R-Regal sir." I couldn't believe it, I was talking to my favorite character of my favourite video game universe. I really felt little in front of him, and that's saying something, as I was three heads taller than him. I shook my head. "Sorry, it's just that I'm a massive player and fan of Supreme Commander, and I really didn't expect that you'd be here."

"Oh, that's wonderful! It's not often people recognise me for who I really am. It has been a long time since the closing of the Seraphim rift…" He trailed in the void. "But back to the present my boy! Which realm do you come from?"

"Fairy Tail, Sir."

He looked at the other person who was next to him, a centaur if I was right, whispered between themselves, nodded then asked. "That should be interesting…" He looked towards the audience then called out. "Clan leaders, who will take this new arrival to their home?" A dragon that looked like a green version of Smaug raised her paw. "Oh you have got to be kidding me… That's the third today, Gem!" He sighed to the hilarity of the audience.

Gem had the merit to look sheepish. "Well, you gotta admit, they all fit my entry conditions."

Brackman shook his head. "Just get on with it, and I expect you won't volunteer yourself for a long time!"

"Don't worry! I'll be packed for at least three months!"

"Do you agree with these arrangements Regal?"

"I've got no problems with it."

"Good, that's that done." He turned to the entrance I came from. "Any other new members?" He waited for several seconds before proclaiming. "Sounds like we're done for today my boys, remember, have a Merry Christmas with your Clan!" Then he nodded to the audience and headed towards another exit with the centaur.

Bobo waved towards me and said. "And it's now that I bail out, but we gotta meet again in Earthland. Have a nice Christmas with your clan!" And he shot off towards his group which included somebody that I pegged as being Angela from the Inheritance cycle.

I watched him leave, still not believing that I met _THE_ Brackman. I really wanted to chat with him, to have his perspective of the Infinite War, but didn't want to bother him at the time. Guess I'll see what happens later. I looked towards Gem, who was chatting with two other dragons, one that seemed to have five heads of different colors, and the other who was a big, black dragon who was having what looked like lava flowing through the cracks in his scales. They turned their attention towards me and Gem said. "Welcome to the Bluepeak Riftwalkers. We're normally a group composed of dragons, but I guess giant eagles with six wings fit in too. Nice stripes by the way, it really differentiates you from a normal Thunderbird."

"Thanks, I got them after I got struck by a twelve foot diameter lightning bolt."

She whistled. "And you survived that? Respect, big time."

"Yeah, let's say that was more that Nature wanted to test my resolve. Guess I passed."

Nodding, she returned to the conversation at hand. "Anyway, as you saw, we got three new recruits in our clan today, including you. So let me present to you Amara." She pointed to the five headed dragon who was fidgeting with a metal D20 in her claws "And Darius." She motioned to the black dragon. "Yes I kinda went overboard by recruiting the three of you, buuuut… you all fitted."

I noticed other dragons coming near our little group, there was a Night Fury, but with blue eyes, some sort of wingless dragon with an eel-like tail and what I think was a Norwegian Ridgeback from the Harry Potter universe. Huh. So I wasn't the only one here with a form coming from that there.

"Anyway here is the rest of the clan bar one, he woke up late so he's waiting for us at our base, Mount Bluepeak. Here we have Jacob," Gem pointed at the Night Fury "Sal," the Norwegian Ridgeback "and Paddles, our resident swimmer." the wingless dragon.

"Our last guy is missing, but he got King Ghidorah from the Monsterverse, so you're not our only guy who can create storms on a whim, though he hasn't mastered that yet." I nodded, I hoped we could work on our lightning together, and that the current will pass well between us.

After some more quick introductions, we walked towards wherever this 'Mount Bluepeak was , out of respect for Paddles, who couldn't fly. We walked beside each other, struggling to keep up with the others at first because of my short taloned feet, then Gem noticed my predicament and suggested I perch myself on her back. I thought about it for a moment before I accepted, making a quick jump and a quick flap of my wings and latched myself onto her.

"This will be weird, but thanks for the help." I said "I would have followed in the air if you hadn't suggested this."

"I'm pleased to help, and you're welcome. As your Clan Leader, it's my responsibility to help you with your problems."

We resumed the walk with no further incidents. I participated in the discussion that the others were having when I was asked a question, but most of the time I kept quiet. Amara did the same, but I think that was because she was nervous rather than just seeing the sights. We finally arrived in view of one of the mountains that bordered the city, which was kinda surprising after getting past so many fast food places or futuristic towers. There was a massive, mechanised door embedded in the street end which opened itself automatically as we came near. I looked up and noticed that the snow covering the mountain was blue, so I guess that's where the clan name came from.

Jacob, Sal and Paddles came into the massive cargo lift first, as it wasn't big enough for all of us. We waited for them to complete their journey up before the rest of us piled into it, although I hardly occupied any space compared to the three giants that were accompanying me.

The cargo lift's doors opened into a massive, circular room with a TV, a couch with parts that looked like they could fold in sections (my guess was so that the massive occupants could lie down without having to curl up their tails), and a large kitchen area. I noticed that everything seemed to be dragon-sized too. It was all a little too big for me, but as the one without any real fingers bar my talons to manipulate anything, I was fine with that. There were windows giving us a view of Locostral outside, the futuristing city gleaming below us. Finally, there was a large ramp spiralling up the room's edge, with doors littering it's face. I noticed that five of them were decorated with different materials and marks. I guessed those were the bedrooms of the people that resided here.

Then I noticed the other object of interest in the form of a three headed, two tailed golden dragon that I instantly recognised as King Ghidorah, the planet destroying baddy of the Godzilla universe. He looked at us as the elevator dinged, and took in my appearance, checked over Darius, then he turned his heads towards Amara, and seemed to look at her the longest. He had a pensive look in his eyes, like he was trying to place something, then his eyes light up in recognition, and I guessed she was somebody he knew before dying.

This was followed by a sentimental moment between the two as Amara was Cade's (the name of our resident Ghidorah) cousin before they died, and her death, as is the form she got reincarnated into, had hit her hard, so she had barely coped with it. But Cade assured her that all would be fine and that he would be here for her, and she could go to Alagaesia with him instead of patrolling her own realm by herself. It was very emotional and a piece of information stuck in my head. Ghidorah was in the Inheritance Cycle realm. Guess I now know who to ask when I want to visit it then!

All of this got interrupted by Gem, who politely reminded us that we would go skiing today, so we should follow her. Somebody asked how we would go to the mountains in one day. We could fly (except Paddles) but even we had our limits. However, Gem pointed out of the windows outside, where there was a massive dropship landing in front of our door. I got back to the lift as the rest of us except Cade and Amara were fighting to fit inside it. I sighed and just pressed myself in a corner as we got in a tight fit and the lift descended. Then we boarded the dropship and waited for Cade and Amara to come. Once they got inside, the dropship lifted and accelerated to supersonic speed away from Locostral.

Then as we were headed towards our skiing spot, Cade started talking to us, as he missed our introduction. But when I said talking, it was in the form of a mental voice that resounded in my head. I guess he couldn't do otherwise, as Alagaësian dragons use this as a form of communication. "_So, who are you guys and what are you in for?_"

Amara answered first. "Broke my leg while hiking with friends. It got infected and developed into something nasty." Ouch that must have hurt, she got a slow death instead of a quick one.

Then Cade looked at me and I said. "Call me Regal, I was named Peter before, but I don't associate myself with him anymore… And if you have to know, some drunk driver crashed into me while I was riding my motorcycle."

He nodded and Darius took over. "Darius. I was murdered by a gang of bullies who were blackmailing my little sister. I happened to be walking past an alleyway when I heard her scream." He shuddered and fluttered his wings. "I'll never forget that. I charged in, got myself between them and her. They had a knife. I told my sister to run and get help, which she did, but not before I got stabbed. They got me in the heart by fluke, but at the time I was so fucked with them that I didn't notice. I managed to break a lot of their bones and know one of the scumbags out before I collapsed. The rest of them made a run for it after that."

His eyes focused in the air after that. "My sister managed to get some police officers by then. They arrested the guy I'd knocked out, and called some paramedics, but I knew it was too late for me. The officers did too, so they let my sister through the line they'd set up. My last words were that I loved her, and that I wanted her to be safe, and to tell my parents that I loved them."

There was a long silence to let us ponder this while Cade took over. "_I went out in a similar way, but nothing as brave as you, dude. My five friends and I were camping in a national park in Montana, and a hungry b-_" He wanted to finish but sounded like he couldn't. I vaguely remember him saying to Amara to never say the word bear in his presence so I guessed that was it. Then he growled and resumed. "_Sorry. As I was saying, a big, furry and aggressive animal with razor sharp claws and massive teeth comes along, and it's hungry. I'm the idiot who tells them to go, tries to distract it, and I get eaten. The others got out alright- physically at least. I'm not sure how they were mentally affected._"

Huh, so he was the one that decided to try to hold out while the others got out, that still needed a lot of bravery.

Then Amara asked. "And the rest of you guys?"

Jacob pointed to Gem, Sal, Paddles and himself respectively. "Gas pipe explosion, disease, drowned, car crash."

The rest of the conversation turned into a game of guessing how the next clan member kick the bucket, I didn't participate in it, because I started to notice I was slightly nauseous. I wondered why that was so, because I never got sick in transports in my previous life, when it hit me. I facewinged. '_Oh for fucks sake. I thought that using Thunderbird Slayer magic wouldn't give me the drawback of motion sickness. Guess I was wrong… That'll probably be the last time I'll be able to go skiing before I get too sick to use any form of transport. Thank god I can fly or that would be very annoying._'

Gem noticed my uneasiness and asked. "Regal, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm slightly nauseous, but I think I know where that comes from, and this is probably the only time I'm gonna use a dropship, next time I should have my riding lightning down so that I can follow next to you."

"Oh. Were you sick in transports in your last life? Paddles was, but he seems to cope with it fairly well now."

"Never. But I know where that comes from. You know that my realm is Fairy Tail?" She nodded. "Well, since a big part of the population here uses magic, I wanted to have my own brand of magic so I could fight if needed. You can guess I used my strengths, lightning and all that sparky crap. So I based my magic around Dragon Slayer magic, which consists of being able to consume your element to regain energy, and use beak strikes, wing strikes, kicks, which are infused with lightning to deal increased damage. Oh and I can breathe lightning too. Since I'm not a dragon but a Thunderbird, I named it Thunderbird Slayer, though the name is still a WIP. However that magic has ONE drawback."

"Which is?"

"Severe motion sickness. I thought that since I was developing my own version of it I wouldn't be affected. Guess I was wrong. It's bearable for now, but for next year, we should do something else, I'll really not be able to go skiing again."

"I see, I'll see what we can do next year. Perhaps laser tag."

I nodded and we got interrupted by a beep that resounded in the cabin, then there was an alert. "Ten minutes out from the drop, so get your gear on now. And if your wingless friend goes splat, it's not my problem."

I was a bit confused to which gear the pilot was talking about, as we had unusual body shapes, so I asked. "What gear is being referred to?"

In response, Gem strode towards a large locker and tossed me two skis. Uh. "I did say that this was a ski trip, didn't I?"

I inspected the pair of skis as Cade and Darius battled to have a snowboard each. I put my taloned feet on the place I would normally put my ski boots. They stuck and I lifted the entiere ski with my foot. Neat. Then I waited for everybody else to finish to prepare themselves.

* * *

We got dropped off down in a mountain chain so high that some peaks broke through several cloud layers, and I could see with my raptors vision several lines that slalomed down the mountains. This was really the perfect spot for skiing.

Gem then gave us our instructions. "Alright. Go off and enjoy yourselves, but be back here by sundown! And I'd recommend that you take a partner with you in case something goes wrong."

Everybody nodded at this and I waved to Paddles so that we could go down the slopes together. There were three groups at the end. Gem, Jacob and Sal were together, then there was me and Paddles, while Darius, Amara and Cade decided to do the last group.

We examined the slope we were dropped at the top off while the two other groups took off in different directions, then I looked towards Paddles. "So, how will you go back to the top of the slopes? I can fly for myself, but since you can't, do you have a means to climb back?"

He was pensive for a moment before he answered. "I think that there are hover platforms that'll bring you back to the top of slopes, but I'm not sure, we'll see once we reach the bottom."

I nodded, that sounded like a logical way to bring flightless sizable Plainswalker to the top of the slopes. "Then, are you ready? What's your experience with skiing? I've gone like 10 times to sky stations, it's not what's missing in France."

"Reasonable I guess, got to go half a dozen times, so I think I can keep up with you."

"Then let's go!" And we launched ourselves on the slopes, me going in the front so that if I crashed, he could help me and I could join him easily if he crashed himself since I can fly. We enjoyed ourselves, trying to make the most tight turns we could and I did several figures out of ramps since I could do it safely. This lasted until we reached the bottom of the slope, and he told me, there were several hovering platforms that would bring the Plainswalker up to the desired top of a slope. We took several minutes to deliberate which one to take before agreeing to a harder slope than the one we just finished. He took the hovering platform while I followed him in the air. And that's how our afternoon went.

* * *

We rejoined Gem's group where we got dropped off as the dropship hovered above us. Paddles jumped from his platform while I alighted next to him.

"How was it?"

"Slight nausea at the end, but it was supportable. Won't be able to do it again however."

She nodded, she knew that this was inevitable. "Good, now we'll just wait for our three stragglers then we'll take the ride home. Anybody know where they are?"

I shook my head, I didn't see any other groups all afternoon. I wasn't sure what they were doing.

"Then we'll just wait… for… them…" She trailed off as she stared into the distance and saw what we were all seeing, and we were all gaping at the sight.

A massive snowball was devaling down one very steep slope, tangled limbs and heads of dragons could be seen on the outside, and it went faster and faster until it reached the end of the line and got sent flying in the air from a ramp, and impacted our spaceship in an explosion of snow. And all three dragons that were constituting it fell in a heap and landed on the ground. The scene was so surreal that we all started laughing as the offended party was trying to untangle itself while cursing us and each other.

* * *

"Well, that was an adventure." Gem told me after Cade and Amara went back to their realm, and we were relaxing in the lounge.

"That's right… So you said that my room isn't ready yet?"

She shook her massive head. "No, it should be in a couple of days, contrary to Cade, which we were warned in advance by Angela, you were a bit of a last minute decision for me." She winked at me. "Not one that I regret however."

"Yep. I feel really at home here. And these headsets will be a godsend for me. I was a bit worried that I had to drop my computer since it would be too much of a bother to use it, even if I found out how to recharge it via my lightning, which is now useless thanks to the arc reactors. You've a BIG advantage over me with those prehensile paws, now all is solved thanks to this, and I'll be able to kick ass on SupCom, even more than before."

"Remember that you should create a new account, it's best to cover up our traces and don't use any links to our previous lifes."

"I will. I already come up with a new username. Will be fun to climb the ladder back up and put some noobs in their place." Then one, crazy idea jumped in mind. "I wonder how I would fare against Brackman himself."

Gem's eyes widened. "You want to challenge fucking _Brackman_ to Supreme Commander? Nobody has managed to beat him. He literally knows every in and out of the game, and he comes from the universe itself. You have no chance in hell."

"I know. I just wish to know how I would fare against him. I totally expect to lose, he's over one thousand years old, after all. But I want to know if I can at least not get stomped instantly."

"Then I'll just bid you good luck on your endeavors. It's starting to be late, will you sleep here or go back to your realm?"

"I think I'll sleep here. The couch is more comfortable than the cave I've found, so I'll enjoy it." I yawned, today's events exhausted me and I needed to prepare for the official beginning of the Fairy Tail timeline. "Goodnight Gem."

"Goodnight Regal. Don't let the… sofabugs bite." She walked to her door and went to bed too, while I put my head in my wing and enjoyed the warm air of the room. Today had been a hectic day, I've found a place where I really felt at home, discovered that the Multiverse exists with all its dangers, and got some new shiny gear that I can't wait to try. All in all, a good day and I'm really happy that I accepted to meet Bobo, I clearly did not expect THIS. And it was with these thoughts that I fell asleep.

* * *

**Posted the 08/02/2020**


	6. Clash of the Titans

**Author's Notes: **

**Sleepysaurus Rex- The basis of this chapter is a collab with Regal EagIe, and Daniel Clausen also had some input to keep his character Felix (Godzilla) in canon. Wanna say hi, guys?**

**Daniel- Hello, everyone.**

**Regal Eagle- Heya guys, we really hope you'll like this, it took us three days just to write it in 3rd person point of view… And we're not counting about writing it with our character's point of view.**

**Sleepysaurus Rex- Yup, but it was cool to do. **

**Regal Eagle- It totally degenerated tho… We planned to do something that would have a regular chapter length, something like 3k words, 4k at best… We tripled that objective.**

**Sleepysaurus Rex- Yep… And editing it was a nightmare, AND THEN I have to make it first person… I'm not gonna have much time left this weekend. Anyway, enjoy everyone! **

**Regal Eagle- We'll leave you with our review responses then you can enjoy this product of both our imagination!**

**In response to Reviews:**

**Lazymanjones96: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter, lotta actions and probs tear wrecking moments.**

**Ultima-owner: Yep, Regal VS Brackman WILL happen, but not immediately, I must decide of a good time to do it, but be assured, it'll happen before the end of the story! SupCom players can rejoice!**

**Reminder that I'm still searching for a beta to read the Fairy Tail dialogues, PM me if interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex **_**(Hello! :D)**_

* * *

Chapter X: Clash of the Titans

I was back at the guild by midday the next day, bringing back a lot of new shiny things with me. I dropped them off at my cave to not attract attention, then I went back to the guild so that I could report from my 'job'. Landing without kicking up dust, I made my way towards the bar counter and reported to Mirajane.

"I accomplished my job, let's say that somebody from back home found me and gave me a means to visit them regularly without having to cross the ocean."

She was surprised by this development. "But you said to me that you came from an island in the sea."

"Well… I kinda lied, or it was more of a half-truth, yes I come from an island, I just didn't say that the island is floating in the sky above the ocean and is hidden from view except for a select few." Still a half-truth, adapted to the new developments but still not the full truth. "Anyways, so I brought back some things to my cave, I couldn't bring them because I was kinda limited in the weight I could carry while crossing the ocean but now that I have place to spare, I had the ability, my cave is going to become comfy."

"Well, that's good for you, he paid you I guess?"

"He did, so now I guess I can consider my first job done!"

Little did I know that these simple words caused a reaction from one of our resident members.

"FIGHT ME THEN!" Three guesses as for who said that.

I turned my head to find Natsu with a burning fist grinning on me and ready to fight. I shook my head and searched for a certain person in the room, and I quickly found her. "Levy!" She looked at me, surprised to be called. "Can you explain to your friend Natsu the concept of hollow bones?" Her eyes widened in realisation, and she got up from her chair and dragged Natsu to a table to sit him and lecture him as to why he shouldn't fight with me.

"Well, that's done, I'll train for today and then turn up to sleep."

"Good luck then!"

"Thanks!" I nodded to her then I got out of the guild to get to my training area, which was full of scorch marks from all the lightning strikes that occured in the vicinity. Time to figure out how to ride lightning!

* * *

Two weeks later, I finally had the riding lightning thing down, I could now use this to quickly travel from one place to another, it would greatly help me… And probably make me the master of all Fedex quests. Oh well, at least I'm no longer bound to any kind of transport! I've also done tests, and I noticed that I also can have a passenger with me while riding lightning, but it exhausts me to do so. The bigger the passenger, the bigger the costs. I was also making good progress on my railgun shenanigans, I could propel myself while riding lightning, making me go several times faster than the speed of sound, perfect if I needed to reach a destination in a matter of minutes!

Natsu was now trying to get me to fight him, but I refused, for the moment. Since I had hollow bones, I needed to strengthen them before I dared fighting anybody else without using any magic, and that was gonna take some time, so for the moment I told him I would tell him once I felt I was ready to fight him. Doesn't stop the critter to ask me everyday though.

Anyway, I was currently in Locostral, drinking some vanilla hot chocolate at a cafe. They had furnished our rooms at Bluepeak Mountain, so I now had my very own private space to chillax in . My door was now marked by six stylised blue lightning bolts, representing the way my wings are organised, the top two the longest while the bottom two were the shortest. My room was painted in white and gold colors, with some navy blue lines criss crossing between the two. It was a really good result, and I loved it. The others also complained a bit that, due to me being smaller than them, my room was technically bigger than theirs, but then I pointed out Jacob, who was in the same situation and told them it's not the first time. They accepted my explanation with a few grumbles, but nobody said anything. So, I informed Gem, who was currently in the lounge, where I was going and enjoyed my hot drink.

To my surprise, Cade soon came into the cafe, looking troubled. I sensed that he seemed to be in internal turmoil, but a weird sensation flared in the back of my mind. I wasn't sure what it was, so I decided I would investigate this later, as for now I've a clan member to help. Waving a wing to attract his attention, I called to him. "Heya Cade! What are you doing here?"

He noticed me and walked towards me, sitting down on the next side of the table and started his mind speech to me. "_Hi Regal. I'm kinda down at the moment, and I heard you were in town, so I thought we could talk or something._"

I raised an eyebrow of feathers at this, seemed like he had issues in his world. "Oh? What happened?"

He sighed. "_I'm homesick. Bodysick too. And Amara ****ed me off, so I needed to get away for awhile._"

My eyes widened at this, this sounded serious, I better give him an ear to talk. "Oh I see… I haven't really been homesick to be honest. Yes, I know I won't see my family or friend again, but… I don't really know why, but I feel like I wasn't that close to them. I guess that's because I wasn't really sure what I would do in my life before… Now I know what I want to do, and I'm enjoying it. As for being bodysick, I mostly complain about the beak and the absence of hands, but the ability to fly balances that out."

He sighed again, but with all three of his heads this time. "_I miss having proper arms. I still have hands, but it feels weird to walk around on them. It's like I'm a toddler again. And I miss my voice. My proper voice, not this ESP ****._"

Huh, seems like he hadn't adapted to his body fully yet. I just complain humorously about my missing parts now, but looks like he still hasn't parted fully with his human body, contrary to me. Anyway, I tried to point out the benefits of his forms compared to me. "Hey, you got lucky. At least you can manipulate things with your hands, I've got to hop or stand on one leg if I want to pick up something that I can't with my beak, although I have mostly adapted to this. Though I'm sure that someday I'll ask that a quartermaster make me robotic hands that I can strap to myself, I'm fine with how I am currently. How long has it been since your transformation, by the way?"

"_About six and a half months. I got turned into this in July last year_."

"Hmmm, I've only been like this for a month and a half, but I think there is a difference between you and me. Did you often imagine how it would feel if you were in a different body shape back on Earth?"

"_I had some fantasies about being a Halo Spartan II. Faster, stronger, tougher, things like that, but I never imagined it actually happening… Thinking about it, I wonder if we do have a Spartan here._"

One of his heads switched attention to order a drink, but then he looked behind him, seemingly noticing something. Then he returned his attention to me, having tensed up and started scowling. He asks me "_How long has he been staring at me?_"

Not sure who he's talking about, I tilt myself to see what's the problem. Once I notice that there's a full-sized Godzilla glaring at Cade, I chuckle, but internally I'm worried, I didn't know if Cade could hold his instincts so close to him. I tried to divert his attention. "Probably since you sat next to me. I didn't really pay attention. Contrary to you, I only have one set of eyes, and although I can see much more sharply than before, it's still 2 pairs less than you have. But back to our topic at hand- the difference between us. You got thrusted into a body with absolutely no experience at all-"

He cut me off, waving a wing for emphasis. "_I watched the movie! There was loads of lightning and ****! And a massive hurricane! And an Alpha Call thing!_"

He has a point, but I wasn't talking about knowing what his abilities are, so I waved a wing in a 'perhaps' motion and resumed. "I didn't say that you don't know your abilities, but I meant how much time have you imagined what it would feel to BE Ghidorah? I've spent almost all my time in my last three years or more imagining what it would feel to be an eagle, to have wings instead of arms, your mouth replaced by a beak, deadly talons instead of feet, and a tail that would help you steer in the air. How would the wind feel with feathers instead of skin, seeing the world much more sharply that you could, even defying gravity and flying! I went from imagining an eagle to imagining a thunderbird, because it's basically the same but you add two pairs of wings and trade the tail feathers for two long, streaming tails. So when I woke up one month earlier, I already had an idea of what to expect, and my imagination was pretty spot on, but the reality is so much more exhilarating. So, how many times have you spent picturing yourself as Ghidorah?"

"_Like… maybe once after I watched the movie. I'm not saying that I'm unhappy with what I got, because flying is awesome, but… it's just not fully me, y,know? Is that guy still staring at me?_"

I quickly looked behind his heads to check the 'Zillas status. "Yup. I'm not sure what's up with him, but I guess that's just his instincts egging him on. You're probably going through the same thing, but… just don't blast him before we're out. Unless he blasts you first, that is."

He growled softly at this answer. "_I'm not gonna blast him… yet. And if it comes to that, I won't just blast him. I'll break him apart._"

I didn't doubt this, though we were still talking about Gozilla, I ignored the taunt and resumed our topic. "And I understand about you not being you… I'll confide with you, I wasn't really feeling myself as a human, I always longed for the sky, but not by using machines or wingsuits, just by using my own body. I guess that I already was a Thunderbird as the core. Being a human is great, but it's boring after a while. Everybody is the same species as you, it's just… nobody is truly different from each other. I guess that comes with the fact we're the only sentient species on our planet. So that's why I don't feel as bodysick as you- I was already bored of my humanity I guess. Just hold on, I'm sure that in a couple of years you'll totally get used to your new body. Don't focus on the drawbacks, but on the benefits of your new form. After all, we all died, and as a famous bearded wizard said, 'death is just the start of a new adventure!'"

"_You're bringing quotes into this? Really? Dumbledore too?_"

I bristled at this. "Hey! I always had lots of difficultes to uses quotes, still have, let me have my moment of inspiration… Golden lizard."

He snorts at the poor attempt of an insult. "_Magic turkey._"

"Apocalyptic wyvern." I'm bad at insults, I know.

"_Honestly, I see that as a compliment. It's factually correct on both fronts._"

I didn't want to use harsh insults even in a playful manner, that's why I was staying mild. "I'm trying to stay playful, and not actually insulting you. It's kinda hard with your profile… And 'bird brain' will get old fast for me, so don't bother using it."

He chuckles. "_Meh. I do stuff like this a lot with Jacob. You ain't got nothing on the zingers he comes up with._"

I didn't doubt him at all about that, doing the best shrugging motion I could with my wings, I admitted. "I never have been the best for humor, I'll admit. I'm doing what I can…"

Then suddenly, deciding to ignore all pretenses, he looks over his shoulder with his left head and growls again. "_That guy is still glaring at me! What the **** is his problem?_"

I really had a bad feeling about this, I would try to put as much distance between them as possible, but Cade is a stubborn one. I shifted nervously, feeling the tension rising on my feathers. "Hmmm, not sure how prominent your instincts are for you, but I could really feel them when I learned how to fly. They aren't as insistent as before, though they still nag at me sometimes. I guess the fact he's Godzilla means he's an Alpha, but, so are you, so he maybe sees you as a threat to his leadership..."

I could really see him getting tense, with how his tails were thrashing around. "_**** his leadership. I'm the Alpha guy here. I'll easily take him._"

Oh god, I wasn't sure if we could stay here without a fight occuring, I wanted to get out of here NOW… I gulped fearfully, so that I could show my unease to Cade and suggested tentatively. "I think we should leave before it comes to blows…"

That seemed to make him realise that he was letting his instincts take over himself. He managed to calm down and then sighed. "_No. We'll finish when we want to, and then we'll go. Not before. I don't want him thinking he... unsettles me. Which he does, but don't tell him that, or I'll lock you up in a big cage and hang you from the ceiling in my room._"

… He's really a stubborn one isn't he? I shook my head as his hot-headed temper then took a gulp out of my cup of hot chocolate. "If you say so… Where are you in your own realm by the way? If I understood right, you're kinda in the same situation as me, as you're with the main cast?"

He nodded happily at this. "_Yep. I'm with Captain Splashy, Gandalf, and the jelly-bean hoarding Smaug. Or Eragon, Brom and Saphira if you want to be a normal person._"

I snorted at the nicknames, they sounded so silly. "Yeah, I see what you did there… and I heard about that… incident. You're just after Teirm in the timeline, right? I'm pretty familiar with the story, and I've read the books several times… What do you plan to do with Brom? I'll try to avoid one death or two in my realm, but for you it's much more complicated as Brom's death is really important for the story, since it spurs Eragon on… There aren't that many deaths in my realm anyways."

He groaned at this and plopped his heads down on the table, almost tipping his cup off. Sounds like Brom's death was a hard topic for him too… "_I… I'm gonna break at some point with this job. I had to let Garrow die, and I'm still beating myself up about that, and I'll have to let Brom die too… Maybe I can tell him what will happen before he passes on. Just so he knows that his death isn't in vain. Those people that make the sacrifice so that others can still live, they never know whether their sacrifice is in vain or not. Confirmation that his death will lead to the downfall of Galbatorix… I'll give him that. He deserves to know. He doesn't have long left though… we're almost at Dras Leona, and his clock's ticking._"

I sighed, we had to make some hard decisions sometimes, but I knew what could happen if we mess too much with the timeline. "That's the hardest part of our job - without contest. We know what the future is for the realms, some of us have the ability to even go to the last part and kill the villain without all the struggle, too. But in the end it's always a bad idea, because we'll mess up the timeline so much that the worlds can quickly degenerate to chaos.

"Imagine that you or me manage to kill Galbatorix right now. We could do it, I could for example make a giant railgun in the clouds pointed directly towards the king, and fire it with a tank shell. Or just create the mother of all lightning bolts that would drain all his energy. It would be hard, but possible. But it's a very bad idea because first, I'm not sure if the Eldunari would survive the strain to power up his wards, so they could all shatter and we would find ourselves only with those from Doru Arabea. And secondly… It would cause chaos, the chain of command would be so destroyed that a civil war would appear, causing much more death that if the events stayed on course, and it would be a pain to decide who would take his place.

"So no, we cannot have shortcuts, because that would create ripples and make the situation worse than what we started with. Gem has it so much easier than us. She just contents herself to watch without interacting, but we have kinda been forced to stay near the main characters, your situation being even worse than mine. I can try to act from the sidelines, you'll have to stay for the action without being able to fade out."

He groans as he remembered something. "_And I'm bound by unbreakable oath to protect Eragon and Saphira at all costs…_" Oh, I didn't know this. Well that means he literally can't sit on the sidelines. "_At least that gives me the excuse to be by their side at all times, making sure that things keep on track. Although after Brom dies, I'll try to save as many people as possible._"

"Hmm, Brom is one thing, but Ajihad and Murtagh are another… Nasuada is the one that starts the war against the Empire by getting out of Farthen Dûr… And Murtagh is kind of a mixed bag… He really helps against Galbatorix by knowing the Name and using it against him, but he really doesn't help in the battle of the Burning Plains. It's complicated. The main issue is that both their fates are tied."

"_I know. Ajihad… I might have to let him go. Murtagh on the other hand… I might have to talk to him about it after the battle of Farthen Dûr. I need him where he is, partly to get the Name, partly for Thorn's sake, and partly to help Nasuada when she's captured. However, I could save him a lot of pain. But then Thorn wouldn't hatch. Maybe I'll just abduct them after the Burning Plains. Perhaps before… I'm not sure if Hrothgar's death influences things much, so I could save him._"

I agreed, Hrothgar's fate wouldn't have that much of an impact in the global event, it would at best change one major detail of the aftermath. "Well, the main thing about Hrotgar is that it would allow to avoid the election of a new Dwarf King, which is like a third of Brisingr's book, and it also keeps the Dwarf army in reserve for the battles of Feinster and Belatona. But the issue lies more in the post-Galbatorix era, as he would refuse to allow the Dwarves to become Dragon Riders. Orik would - and does. And about Oromis and Islanzadi…"

"_I'm saving them if I can. Glaedr too. Hell, I'll even go to fight in the place of Oromis and his companion. I can regenerate. They can't. Islanzadi died against Barst I think, so I could zap him and then go for Galbatorix. I can take out Shruikan when he flies out to scare the Varden, which will **** off Galby, and make the final battle easier._"

Uh, sounded like he had a bone to pick with Shruikan. "Yeah, Islanzadi means that Arya could help Eragon rebuild the Riders-"

"_And maybe make out._"

I rolled my eyes at this. "- and Oromis and Glaedr could retake their roles as teachers, so it would be all benefits… As for me, I just have two deaths I can save, since it wouldn't change the timeline a lot. Fairy Tail is tame death wise compared to Eragon." I sighed, this was a difficult topic. "Though my main issue will be that in order to keep the ripples to a minimum I'll have to leave my realm for seven years in like… six months. Not sure what I'll do in the meantime, but I guess I'll try to develop my abilities in another realm… Probs get some advice from natural born Thunderbirds. But that won't matter before some time so I'm fine."

The winged gecko in front of me had finished his drink while I was explaining my plans and then stood up once I've finished, licking his lips. "_Well that was illuminating. Wanna go play some video games?_"

I mentally cheered, the sooner we got out of here, the easier I would breathe. "Yep! That sounds like a great idea, what do you have in mind?"

He walked towards the door while I was finishing my cup. "_I dunno. Maybe something strategy-based?_"

Poor dude, he really doesn't know what world of hurt he's throwing itself by suggesting this, I'm a monster at strategy games. I wanted to be sure he was ready for this. "Okay, I'm warning you, I was a very good player of RTS, practically pro level, so do not be surprised if I totally wreck you."

He smirked at this, apparently ignorant of the threat. "_Oh, I'm going to bring backup. All of you, against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?_"

Uh, that was a nicely placed quote, but I groaned to not admit I was impressed. "I see what you did there… And I'm not sure that you have more computing power with two more brains."

"_Three brains, two more minds, one victory_." Not sure that's how it works, buddy.

"You don't seem to have a proficiency for multitasking, and you totally don't have a personality disorder, so excuse me if I'm sceptic." I told him as I got down from my perch, having finished my drink.

He just grinned, looking over his shoulder as he waited for me to catch up. "_Be sceptic all you want, I'm gonna-_" He was interrupted by somebody bumping into him. Turning around, he sees that it was Godzilla that bumped into him.

I froze instantly. I had a really bad feeling about this, and the tugging I had in the back of my head earlier increased tenfold. I prayed. "... Please no."

Cade squares up to the Godzilla, standing upright and raising his heads to be on the same level as him and growls. "_What do you want, Beam Breath?_"

"I could ask you the same, Three Face. You bumped me."

"_You bumped me, jackass! Watch where you're going!_"

I looked at both of them, not sure what to do, but I had to do something to defuse this as the chatter in the room slowly started to die out. "Cade! It's not worth it, let's go!"

He ignores me, not taking his eyes off Felix as he started to glow and getting bigger. "_Stay out of this Regal. This is between me and the Kid of the Monsters."_

Felix sounded unnerved by the sudden growing but he replied nothenless. "Is that the best you can come up with? I wonder, did your IQ _lower _with more heads, because it certainly looks that way. My name's Felix, ****faces. Use it."

I started to raise my wings to take off as I looked at Cade. "Cade, last warning before I do something drastic."

But he was so focused on Godzilla that he didn't even bother replying to me as he reached full size, having to bend over a little to fit in the room. "_Last chance Geckozilla, **** off."_

The giant Lizard's spine started to glow blue. This was bad, very bad, if they started to power up… "There's not a chance in hell of that happening. Now apologize for bumping me and fly away to your little hole."

Suddenly, clicking could be heard from one of the robotic Plainswalkers in the room, who shouted. "Radiation readings are spiking! All biologicals evacuate now!"

I had no choice now, this would drain me but I had to stop this somehow. I shouted. "I warned you Cade!" Then I jumped on the hydra's back as sparks flared on both our bodies, then suddenly both of us disappeared in a bluish-yellow flash as I forced him to ride a lightning bolt out of the cafe. We took a couple of seconds of travelling before I dropped us out in front of the entrance to Mount Bluepeak, collapsing on his back while panting in exhaustion. Making something so large as Ghidorah's full size to be forced to ride a lightning bolt really took a lot out of me, and I needed an instant to recover, hoping that it would allow Cade to calm down. But that wasn't meant to be.

He triple-roared right into my face and a great pressure slammed into my mind as he shouted to me. "_I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT!_" Then he grabs me, deposits me in front of the door and takes off, while screeching a battle-cry, which was answered from across the city, where a glowing aura started to fill the air. Sirens start screaming as Cade began to charge up, storm clouds filling the sky. I promise that it wasn't me who was doing this.

My eyes widened, this was going from bad to worse, we HAD to stop the fight or people could die. I just hoped that Gem could help me. "OH SHITSHITSHIT I NEED GEM!" Taking off immediately, my exhaustion forgotten with the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I flew to one of the windows of the lounge, slamming it open and screamed. "GEM, I NEED HELP! Cade met a Godzilla at the cafe and it sounds like they started a challenge! I've gotta try to make him see reason but I need backup!"

She stood up instantly and looked at me seriously. "The ****? What happened?"

"THAT!" I said while pointing a wing to the sky behind me as a roar beyond hell shakes the city along with a massive impact, making dust fall from the ceiling. The sirens scream again, winding up to a crescendo of noise. "And before you ask, no it's not me! Got to go, I have to try and stop this."

I then took off again and called down a lightning bolt that struck me and rode it to the conflict zone. I then left the bolt and started to hover as Cade and Felix were trying to bite each other's heads off. Extending my storm senses, I wrestled control of the storm with Cade, fought with him for a while, this fu*ker was strong, but he lacked finesse, and I guessed he wasn't putting enough focus on it, that's why I succeeded. Then I gathered all the static electricity in the bottom of the cloud, making occasional lightning bolts spark flicker around it, then once I was satisfied with the amount of energy, I screeched as loudly as possible and unleashed a massive lightning bolt between the two Kaijus, who just have temporarily separated.

Then I screamed as loudly as possible. "ARE THE TWO OF YOU COMPLETE PEABRAINS OR WHAT? YOU ARE IN THE F*CKING MIDDLE OF LOCOSTRAL AND ARE SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE WHO AREN'T ABLE TO SURVIVE A FIGHT BETWEEN THE BOTH OF YOU. EITHER SOLVE YOUR ISSUES PEACEFULLY OR GO FIGHT IN AN AREA WHERE NOBODY ELSE WILL BE AFFECTED!" I caught my breath "You are Plainswalkers, your duty is to protect your assigned realm, I know, but you don't help either if you start killing off those that are in a break or are just residents of here. So stop that complete and utter nonsense before you regret your actions!" I then game my most impressive glare at both of them, _daring _them to resume their fight as Gem joined me at a safe distance.

Cade glared up at us from one head. Unlike usual when he powered up, his eyes were glowing red instead of yellow. A mental attack with the force of a wrecking ball smashing into a flea hits me making me wince and trying to cover my head with my wings, I saw that everybody else did the same in the surrounding area, so I guessed it hit everybody in the surrounding area. Then the massive wingless lizard used the opportunity of Cade being semi-distracted and fired his Atomic Breath. Goldie returned fire with his Gravity Beams, achieving beam-lock. Unlike regularly, I could clearly see and _feel _that it wasn't regular lightning. Pieces of rubble were being pushed towards Felix, with him having to walk in place to keep up with World's Eater barrage.

However, it seemed that there is some kind of flawed logic to Cade's attack. Whirling round, the Devil with Three Heads smacked Felix in the face, sending his beam flying askew. Both energy attacks cut off as Felix staggered backwards. Then Cade fired again, but this time, the beams struck Felix in the side. Instead of zapping him, they fluctuated around his form, lifting him off the ground. Felix roars in outrage, then blasted Cade's left head into sludge as he is pushed backwards through the air.

I was trying to understand what was the goal of this move, this wasn't a move I saw Ghidorah do in the movie. Then I realised, at the end of the road is a simple railing, and beyond that, clear sky. This is one of the edges of the island, and Cade is going to try to push Felix off it!

My eyes widened as I reached that conclusion, this was bad, Cade would beat himself for killing a fellow Plainswalker, Godzilla or not. "CADE! THAT IS NOT YOU! STOP THIS BEFORE YOU BLAME YOURSELF FOREVER FOR KILLING ONE OF YOUR COMRADES!" I dived and landed on Cade's middle head, pecking on it desperately to try to get his attention as the left one regenerated, rapidly forming a cocoon which bursted as the head re-appears. Call me crazy but that was the only idea I had at the moment to try to distract him.

A blazing voice then slammed into my mind, full of pain and anger, briefly locking up all of my limbs at the same time before releasing me. "_WE ARE ALPHA! KILL CHALLENGER! KILL HEADKILLER! KILL! WE ARE ALPHA! WE ARE KING! CHALLENGERS MUST DIE!_"

I barely managed to get my body back under control before crashing and admitted I couldn't do anything more, and flew off towards Gem up above, who watched the scene, powerless.

"We need to get out of here now! The radiation damage to us will be too much if we stay! Cade seems to be absorbing most of it, but a lot will still get out, and I have no desire to get cancer!"

I nodded, we couldn't age but unless we had an immunity to radiation by being a robot or something else, we could still become sick of radiation poisoning. "You're right, there's nothing more we can do, I hope the elders manage to get the situation back into control. I knew something felt off at the cafe but now I understand why, I guess I now know how my danger senses feel like." I said while flying out.

We left the battlefield and landed on a skyscraper about a mile away. Cade and Felix were absolutely going for each other, blood spurting from the wounds they tore in each other. Cade seemed to be easier to hurt, but due to his rapid healing, there wasn't much to show for it apart from burns from Felix's Atomic Breath. Felix seemed much harder to hurt, but he did sport bleeding marks from Cade's bites, and seemed a little unsteady on his feet because of the electricity coursing through him.

As the two Kaiju battled on, thunder boomed in the background, and lightning started to spear down onto the skyscrapers. Dark clouds threatened to open up and drop a downpour of rain on the city as small fires start in the wreckage of buildings.

Gem turned to me "Can you do anything about this? If Cade charges up and goes full power, then Felix is doomed."

I shook my head, I was already keeping an eye on my storm senses for an opportunity, and my magical reserves were exhausted. A direct confrontation with the hydra would result in an instant loss for me. "Sorry, I'm totally exhausted. Between making Cade ride lightning while he's at his max size, and without much preparation, or his cooperation, temporarily snatching control of the storm from him, and then that huge last-ditch giant bolt to try to break the fight, I'm totally exhausted. He's more consciously controlling the storm too, and I would need to be at top form to manage to overpower him."

Hearing something, Gem glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened. She tacked and grabbed me with her clawed feet as I cawed in surprise, she shot off as a tornado shredded the skyscraper we were just on, shattering massive panes of glass and swirling the shards into the vortex. I totally did not feel that one coming! It just formed so quickly, if Cade could do that… I shuddered, this was bad.

"You were saying something about him more consciously controlling the storm, eh?" Gem asked, letting go of me as she landed a good distance away from the twister and scrambled towards a storm shelter. The act of her suddenly reminded me of something. Why did I bother to learn a magic that would allow me to eat my own element if I didn't think about doing it? I guess I was too deep in the urgency of the situation that I completely forgot about that special trait of mine… Still I was so stupid, I had a free way to regain energy, cause I noticed that I couldn't eat lightning bolts from a storm I controlled, but since Cade was controlling this one… I facewinged myself for my stupidity, then flew towards the clouds, eating some occasional lightning bolts and enjoyed as warmth returned into my wings while Gem yelled at me to get into the shelter. While she was my clan leader, I'm a Thunderbird, and it would be the ultimate shame to take shelter in ANY kind of storm, even one as powerful as this and next to fighting Kaijus, so that's why I stayed flying above the fight. "Ah, that's better." I said in relief, then I yelled to her. "And Gem, I'm a friggin Thunderbird! I'm NOT gonna take shelter in any kind of storm."

While I was regaining energy with a quick snack, the Elders haven't been idle, as a giant, grey spaceship emerged through the storm. It was only a replica of the real thing, and modified for combat within the atmosphere, but it was still impressive, lightning flickering around it as it fully emerged from Slipspace, MAC cannons at the ready.

A metallic voice flowed from hidden speakers. "Attention Plainswalkers Felix and Cade. This is Elder Ragnar, Captain of the UNSC Infinity. Stand down, or we will deploy our mecha squadron to your position and regard you as hostile."

Their answer? Four beams impacted on the ship's shields- one of blue, and three of gold.

"...Roger that. All units, prepare to engage! Targets are Godzilla and Ghidorah! Subdue, but do NOT kill, it looks very bad on my report when we kill our own!"

I saw large blast doors that opened under the belly of the ship, retracting into place with a bang. Five mechs dropped out, all of them massive. And spurting quotes.

A deep, male voice boomed "Omega Supreme: Activated. Power: Optimal. Mission: Subdue Plainswalkers."

A lighter, female one followed up with "Gipsy Danger, ready for the big drop! Neural handshake strong and holding!"

Five synchronized voices, both male and female yelled "Activate interlock! Dynatherms connected! Infracells up! Mega-thrusters are go! Let's go Voltron force!"

A second team of five had barely finished shouting "Megazord battle mode activated!", but they were cut off by a metallic roar.

"Mazers ready. Absolute Zero Cannon charged. Mechagodzilla 3 ready for battle!"

Both battling kaiju roared in outrage, looking from each other to the new arrivals. Goldie and Gecko couldn't seem to decide who to go for- each other, or the five robots? While Felix was glancing at the advancing mechas, snarling at them to back off, Cade struck. Each of his heads darted forward, the outer ones grabbing Felix around the wrists, and the the center one striking around his neck. Felix roared and tried to kick Cade off, but that just made him easier to manhandle.

The robots were charging into battle now, launching missiles and firing various beam weapons, trying to draw Cade's attention from dragging Felix towards the edge of the floating island. Cade either didn't care, or didn't even feel them hit him, several of the missiles just bouncing off him rather than detonating, rebounding into the surrounding area and exploding.

Gipsy Danger got within punching range of the two kaiju and activated her Elbow Rocket, but was swatted to the side by one of Cade's tails as he slowly but surely pushed Felix back. Cade's throats had started to flicker red, little flashes of crimson light flowing down them, towards his stomach. He was draining Felix's energy, and powering himself up at the same time.

Seeing this, the five giant robots focused their attacks on Cade. Omega Supreme fired a massive laser that hit the three-headed dragon in the back with enough power to burn through his scales and into his internal organs, making Cade drop Felix, roar in pain, and whirl around, smoking.

And you're at this point wondering what I was doing. I was staying above Cade, so that, in the event that he uses the storm clouds to make an electric discharge around himself, I could go 'NOPE!' and get a free snack, saving the three robots from this danger.

Placing a clawed foot on the downed Felix, Cade spread his wings out and screamed a wild, primal cry. It was a savage call to arms, a claim of dominance, an Alpha Call. The mechas weren't affected, but across the city, numerous responses came, most being roars of challenge, but some being scared cries of submission.

"He's calling for backup! Let's end this before anyone else gets injured!" Elder Ragnar urged the others.

Voltron, Gipsy, and the Megazord unsheathed swords and charged at Cade, with Omega Supreme and Ragnar charging up their respective lasers and masers. The three sword-wielding bots all tried to go for a head, and managed to cut off one of them, making Cade scream in agony and lurch backwards, allowing Felix to get back up and fire off his Atomic Breath at Cade.

As Omega fired at Cade, who ducked the blast and returned fire from his two remaining heads, Ragnar shot his Oral Masers at Felix, drawing his attention from the retreating Cade. Felix turned to the smallest Mecha and his eyes widened, then narrowed as he recognised his opponent. Ragnar spread his arms, and three panels in his chest opened, revealing the Absolute Zero Cannon.

Felix roared and opened fire with his Atomic Breath, trying to destroy the weapon before it could fire. Ragar camly fired his Oral Masers, achieving Beam Lock with the King of the Monsters as the AZC began to charge up.

In the meantime, Cade had been dealing with the four other mechas. His decapitated head had already regrown, and was busy being in Beam Lock with Omega Supreme's laser as the other two of his heads fired at the Megazord and Voltron while he used his claws to rip off Gipsy's arm and smash the Jaeger with it. It was complete and utter carnage.

With Gipsy clutching the sparking remains of her shoulder and retreating, Cade had the opportunity to focus on the three other giant robots that were engaging him. Voltron was too agile for him to catch, and Omega was wisely keeping his distance, which left the Megazord. It was slower than it's two counterparts, but had heavier armour, which allowed it to take more of a beating.

And it took one heck of an impact as Cade suddenly switched all three of his heads to fire at Omega, breaking the Beam Lock, quickly slashed at Voltron with his claws, and then spun on the spot, slamming his two mace-like tails into the large, clunky mech.

Voltron managed to dodge the attack, backflipping out of the way with it's thrusters firing, and Omega was only knocked a few steps backwards, but the Megazord was hit hard, it's armour being severely dented by the impact, as well as punctured by Cade's tail spikes. Backing off, it clutched it's now wound that was leaking some kind of green liquid and a white gas, and threw one last punch at one of Cade's three heads before picking up Gipsy's arm and retreating in the direction that she had.

Meanwhile, Felix had narrowly dodged Ragnar's AZC blast, leaving crystals of ice clutching to his dorsal spines. Their Beam Lock had been won by the Kaiju, forcing Ragnar back, but it wasn't a total victory. While Felix tried to recover some of his energy, Ragnar fired the full contents of his blue, rocket-launching backpack, quickly followed by the pack itself. Felix was knocked backwards, but didn't show any external injuries from the impacts as he turned back towards the mecha who was only half his size and roared in challenge.

This roar was answered by three screeches of hatred a single burning, golden beam, knocking Felix to the side and halfway through a skyscraper. Turning, he saw Cade, two of his heads holding up Voltron by the arms and draining the energy from its five reactors, making the giant robot go limp. Dropping the powerless hunk of metal, the golden dragon charged the radioactive monster, taking to the sky halfway through the charge.

Felix fired his Atomic Breath, but it was countered by Cade's Gravity Beams, which held a slight red tint to them. The beams collided with each other and locked, but Felix's Atomic Breath was quickly overpowered by Cade's souped up Gravity Beams, slamming into the King of the Monsters and sending him sprawling towards the edge of the city. The winds picked up as Cade let loose a cry of victory, then let loose with his Gravity Beams, picking up the stunned Felix and raising him out, over the drop as lightning flashed in the clouds.

Then the Gravity Beams cut out, and all was still for a brief moment. The wind slowed, the thunder and lightning held off for a brief second, and Felix seemed to hang in the air. Then inevitability made itself known, and Felix began to fall with a cry of panic.

I was really afraid that Felix would die, but I managed to fight the urge to fly to help him. First, he was still emitting radiation, grabbing him would be a sure way to die from radiation poisoning. Secondly, Godzilla had survived being dropped from the stratosphere, so he would survive. Then I checked for Cade's reaction, wondering if he would pursue his rampage against the robots, and the end result surprised me.

As Cade rose and spread his wings, he threw back his three heads in victory and let loose a jubilant cry before suddenly being blasted by an immeasurable cold. The Alpha Kaiju seized up, his cry of victory choking off as he froze, ice spreading over his body as Ragnar's Absolute Zero Cannon powered down. At the same time, Omega Supreme transformed into his spaceship mode and rocketed over the side of the city and down though the clouds to catch Felix.

Ragnar collapsed to one knee, venting heavily. Unlike the effect from his lookalike's weapon, Cade wasn't frozen solid, but the tons of ice coating should keep him confined and in a pseudo-cryosleep until the medics could wake him. Hopefully, that was. At least the battle was over, and the storm was beginning to die out, and everyone in Locostral would live to see another day.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and sighed from relief, this was over and everybody would be fine. Then Elder Ragnar opened a comm line to be broadcast through every speaker in the city, declaring "Targets are neutralised, and the storm is dying out. Everyone can come out now, but keep away from any broken buildings- they may be structurally unstable. And who was the person that decided keeping Godzilla and King Ghidorah on the same sky island was a good idea, because we really need to talk about how _goddamn stupid_ that was."

I swooped down, alighting next to the Mech, trying to explain the events, not trying to provide excuses but telling the facts as they were. "I didn't plan for Cade to join me at the cafe, and I hadn't noticed Godzilla- Felix that is, until he noticed him himself… We talked a bit, then just as we were getting out, they bumped into each other, sparking an argument. I tried to relocate Cade soon after, but the challenge had already started… Then you just saw the rest, Elder."

The Elder burst out with. "Saw it? They literally broke everything in this sector of the city apart from the fourth wall! Damn, now I've done it…"

I shook his head, I know that it was tragic, but I knew that nothing could have stopped these two to have fight at least once. "It was bound to happen one day or another though… and I guess Cade's instincts really overwhelmed him- he's not like this usually. If they ever get within one hundred feet of each other again, and I'm nearby, I'll try to relocate Cade as far as possible, even though it exhausts me to do so."

He holds up a metal claw in a 'wait a moment' gesture, then puts it to where his ear would be if he was still human. "Damage report? You can freaking see the damage, Aegis! Were there any casualties? ...Oh, good. Well, slight to severe radiation poisoning and several hundred injuries isn't great, but at least nobody died. ...Yeah, I know, we need to stop having so many powerful guys here."

I resisted the urge to snort at this.

"...No, I don't have a solution yet. I'll let you know when I think of something. ...Yeah, I need a medic team down here. And half a dozen mechanics too. Gipsy's lost an arm, Voltron's out of power, Meggy is leaking hydraulic fluid all over the place, and I've only got around 20% battery left in my tank. ...Okay, thanks. I'll see you later then. ...Okay. ...Yeah, the Infinity is gonna dock at the spaceport. …Yes, we were on our way back anyway. The asteroid belt was a cool trip and we got a lot of metals from mining it. Have a docking bay prepped for us, and tell GLaDOS she can set the ship down. ...Roger that, over and out."

I sighed, I would like to help him but was unable to do so at the moment. "I would offer to refill your batteries, but I'm all out too, I forced Cade to ride a lightning bolt for 2 kilometers and struck down a 10-foot wide bolt between the two. The small number of bolts I've managed to snag only made me able to stay above Cade so that I could counter him if he tried to call down lightning on you."

He stood back up to full height. "Hey, don't worry about it. The Infinity can transfer charge to me the same way the White Herons that carried Kiryu into battle do. I'll be fine once I get back on board, but first, we'll need to get your friend to some kind of medbay big enough to accommodate him. The other dude too."

Gem lands beside us along with Jacob and Darius. "Oh Cade, what have you done…?" Ourclan leader said, trying not to tear up.

I explained what happened after our brief meeting at Bluepeak. "As you probably saw, I tried to bring him back to Bluepeak to allow him to cool down, but it seems like he was already too lost in his instincts and flew off before I could get him inside. Somebody should warn Amara that Cade will probably be indisposed for a bit."

Then the metallic Godzilla asked me. "What point of the timeline is he at in the Inheritance Cycle?"

"Wait, how do you even know he's there?"

He sounded slightly embarrassed but it couldn't show on it's face so I wasn't sure. "Partly because of the Locostral Database, partly because I… well actually, I won't tell you that. But still, where abouts is he?"

I told him what he told me earlier. "He told me that they just reached Leona Lake, so they're close to Dras Leona."

"Crap. That's fairly important… we'll get him unfrozen, rehabilitated, and then send him back. After that we can focus on Felix, and get him sent back to the Monsterverse. And then we have to decide what kind of punishment to deal out to them."

I smirked, I had the perfect idea. I whispered it to Gem whose eyes widened and she nodded, so I said "I've got an idea. How about to deny him access to jelly beans for some months?"

However, the Elder seemed to scowl at us, but it was hard to tell with no moving parts on his face apart from his jaw. "You really think that's serious enough? Really? He and Felix had a complete ****show, wrecked a considerable portion of the city, and almost killed a few thousand of their own people, just to assert some kind of dominance over each other, and you think that denying him access to sweets would be an appropriate reaction?"

I argued with this, I was sure that it would be an effective punishment. "You don't know how crazy he and Saphira are with those, Elder. Amara says that they completely freak out if you take their stashes. So, don't worry, It'll be totally effective on him. He'd rather cut off two of his heads and go through the pain of growing them normally than lose his stash."

Jacob piped in. "Did you see that though? He regrew his heads almost instantly! Like _blam_ and they were back! I heard that it took him about a week to regenerate the first one, so what's up with the enhanced regeneration? Also, sir, Mr. Mechagodzilla, you guys were totally awesome, even if you did get wrecked. Can I have your autograph?"

Ragnar bluntly answered. "No. And the council will be deciding some kind of punishment for the two kaiju. You have my permission to enact your plan on your clan member, but that will be in addition to what us Elders come up with. And it will be painful for both Cade and Felix, in mind and body. As for the enhanced regeneration, it could be possible that the radiation Felix was emitting caused Cade to mutate a little, gain some more of his form's powers, perhaps. Did you notice anything that he did in the fight that he couldn't do before?"

Jacob grins. "Honestly, I was just in awe of the destruction. I even filmed it! I'm soooo posting that footage tonight and backing it with the Godzilla theme!"

I ignored Jacob and answered the Elder's question. "Pretty sure he told me that he couldn't create storms or do an Alpha Call before, storms are my speciality, but I could tell that it was almost like he did it all his life when he was consciously controlling it. We'll have to ask him if he can do it while he's in a clear mind."

Then suddenly a small dropship landed nearby, humanoid figures dropping out of it and heading towards Ragnar and the frozen form of Cade.

One of the medics addressed Ragnar. "Hi, Elder! We're gonna tranq Golden Boy, then ship him out to the containment facility. We'll wake him up when he's safely inside a force-field cage, then you can decide what to do with him. We've also got a couple of Jumpanics here to service you if you're injured."

I was confused by this new word and I wasn't the only one. Darius and I questioned "Jumpanics?"

It was Jacob that answered. "Basically mechanics with jetpacks. I tried out with them a while back for heavy lifting, since I can't hold any tools."

Gem eyes widened as she seemed to remember something and asked him. "I forgot about that, how did it go?"

Jacob answered without even seeming sheepish. "I accidentally dropped a car-sized grinder on my boss. He was a robot, so he got repaired, but he was piss*d off."

The Elder ignores their talk and addresses the medic. "Right. I'll order in a transport and we'll get Cade moved. Felix is out for the count and Omega's bringing him back up from the valley floor. I'm not too badly damaged, but tell the Jumps to take a look anyway. Better safe than sorry."

"Will do, Sir!"

He then turns back to us four. "You'd better join one of the cleanup crews or return to your own realms if you need to. There's a possibility that we could still have survivors under all this rubble. Those of you with sensitive noses, sniff them out and alert someone to help you excavate them if you can't. Got that?"

We all answered by a sharp "Yes, Sir!"

"Then roll out!"

Splitting up into pairs- me and Gem, and Darius and Jacob, we started combing through the wrecked streets for any scents of life, or trying to use my newly discovered danger sense to tell if anybody nearby was in danger, in my case - birds have very weak noses.

* * *

Two days later, I was with Gem and Elder Ragnar in the Containment Array of Locostral. The cleanup of the city was still in progress, and today would have been a Gathering if it wasn't for the wrecked stadium, so everybody who still had a home was at Locostral, those who got affected by the destruction just spent their day at their realms… Good thing nobody died or there would be much more resentment towards the two fighters. Nobody was exactly happy with them either though…

Anyway, Cade was currently sleeping in a large dome of energy surrounded by four tall, obelisk-like structures that were maintaining the field, and the medics just administered a stimulant to wake him up.

Blearily, he opens his eyes, looks around, then tries to get up, but flops to the side as his limbs haven't woken up yet.

Upon seeing Gem, he sleepily asks "_We haven't... missed anything… have we?_"

Wait, what?

"Err, say again Cade?" Gem asked

"_We said, we haven't missed anything, have we? No Shadow attacks or anything?_"

Ragnar whispered to me "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did he just refer to himself in the plural? Twice?"

"He did... He never did that before."I answered in a whisper too.

Gem continued as if nothing was wrong. "Cade, you've been out for a couple of days. How are you feeling?"

"_Not great. We feel like we've been burnt, sledgehammered, crushed and drained of energy, then baked, frozen and microwaved._"

Elder Ragnar asked. "And do you remember why you're here?"

"_Not… really. We remember up until we finished our drinks in the cafe, and everything after that seems to be sorting itself out. It's getting clearer, but slowly._"

I shook my head. "This will be a pain to wait until you get your memories back…" I turned towards Ragnar, wondering how we would process. "Do we wait or do we start to explain now?"

"Start with his sudden desire to say 'we' instead of 'I'. That'll give him time to process what he did in the background while we occupy his attention."

I nodded, then turned my attention towards Cade. This was a worrying development. "Cade, you never referred to yourself as 'we' before, but only to the single person, what changed?"

Cade seemed confused. "_Wait, what do you mean? We've been saying 'we', not 'we'..._" He suddenly seems to realise what he's doing, and his heads all start looking at each other in panic.

His middle head spoke first. "_What the ****? The actual ****?_"

Then his right head jerked as far back as it could from the other two. "_OH GOD! STAY AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT OF ME!_"

"_OH MY GOD! THIS IS TERRIFYINGLY COOL!_"... Yeah that last head had a complete 180 reaction.

I blinked, this was… Very strange indeed. "... Okay, that's new."

Gem tried to keep the situation in control. "Cade! Cades? Okay, this is weird. Um… all three of you, calm down!"

A booming mental voice emerged from all three heads at once. "_HOW THE **** DO YOU EXPECT US TO CALM DOWN! THIS IS-_"

They all finished the sentence at the same time, but with different answers.

Leftie yelled "_AWESOME!_"

Rightie screamed "_FUC*ING AWFUL! THERE'S TWO OTHER PEOPLE INSIDE ME WHO ARE ALSO ME!_"

Centric shouted "_ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING!_"

I rubbed his head with my wing, this would need to be used to, and I could feel a headache forming with the three talking at the same time. "I'm gonna have a headache if you all talk at the same time… Okay, stop right now, we need to clear that. Just… breathe."

All three heads close their eyes, and Cade takes a few seconds to recollect himself.

Until Left ruined everything. "_Y,know, this is actually quite relaxing…_"

Right's eyes snapped open. "_IT WAS UNTIL YOU TALKED! NOW I'M PANICKING AGAIN!_"

Middle just groans as Cade's two wings come up between the three heads, blocking them from seeing each other. "_Can I get myself decapitated please? If these two are gonna keep it up, I don't think I can take it..._"

I just stared at them, I completely didn't know what to do. "... I'm out of my league there… I seriously hope the same thing won't happen to Amara."

All three heads moaned in despair. "_Oh, God… when she sees us… and Saphira… we're gonna be ridiculed for the rest of our lives!_"

Ragnar rubbed his chin while analysing the situation. "He seems to be having moments where he seems fairly united, but then he splits again… I honestly have no idea how he's gonna deal with this."

I wanted to be sure that this was an isolated case. "This is a first for a Plainswalker right? We don't have any other hydras who had a personality split?"

"Let me check through our files…"

Gem was sceptical that it had already happened. "I haven't met anyone like that, and I've been here since 2013."

"_Tell you what that is. It's ****ing epic that's what! We're the first ****er with multiple personalities!_" Rightie sounded sarcastic.

Middie analysed their condition and came to an observation. "_More like multiple consciousnesses, really. We're all still Cade, but we're just being Cade at the same time as two other people are- kinda like accessing an account on multiple computers at once._"

Leftie didn't totally agree "_But we have different opinions! How does that make us the same person?_"

Stuck Between Two Chairs answered him. "_Doesn't everyone have multiple opinions on everything? Take Amara. We love her because she's family, but she drives us up the wall sometimes._"

Dominant Hand of the Majority of People tried to be a little sh*t. "_I think this is all Regal's fault. He kept on zapping us. He must have mucked something up inside us._"

Non-Dominant Hand of the Majority of People disagreed. "_No way! This must have been Felix… hey, we won that fight didn't we?_"

All three heads grinned. "_That's right! WE BEAT YOU, MOTHER****ER! TAKE THAT! WHO'S THE ALPHAS NOW, HUH? US!_"

"So you remember the fight now, huh?" The Elder sounded almost eager for this answer.

Side of the Road you Drive in the Majority of Countries preened. "_Yep. We got that sucker good. And we would have finished him off if… wait, why didn't we?_"

West started to tear up. "_Oh God… We had a fight, didn't we? And the city… WHY DID WE DO THAT!? WE COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE! WE'RE ****ING MORONS!_"

North's eyes widened, but he managed to control himself. "_How many people died? Give it to me straight._"

I tried to reassure them. "None hopefully, but we have several hundred injured and some with radiation poisoning, though that was the Zilla's fault."

Elder Ragnar didn't like how I shortened the name 'cause… he explained. "I'd like to stop you right there. Zilla is a completely different monster than Godzilla. America fuc*ed up in their first film of the big guy, creating Zilla, the mutated iguana. He was bought by Toho purely so they could kill him on screen in Godzilla: Final Wars."

Ugh, that's annoying that this name is already taken, can't shorten the Lizard's name. "Uh, I just said that because it was shorter… Anyways, no we haven't got any casualties, you've been very lucky for that."

All heads visibly relax. "_Thank God for that. But… you should probably lock us up somewhere, just so something like this can't ever happen again._" Uh-oh, this sounds bad.

The Elder stated the facts. "Why do you think we brought you here? You're in the middle of a forcefield bubble, impossible to get into or out of, even through teleporting or using the Rift. However, you don't have the luxury of sitting around on your butt for all time. You have a realm to protect, and a worried cousin to get back to. And she says that your charges are getting worried too."

Cade covered his heads with his wings. "_No. We're not going back. We're ****ing morons who are a danger to everybody here. We don't deserve to live after this… Kill us. Please. Make it safe for everyone else._"

Gem seems shocked, then quickly recovers herself. "CADE, DON'T EVEN THINK THAT! YOU'RE GONNA LIVE, YOU DUMBASS...ES! NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE THAT!"

This was bad, very bad, he was depressed right now, and if we don't help him… He would do the unthinkable. I tried to point out positive aspects. "CADE! I know that adapting to a new body is difficult, but that's not a reason to give up! You lost control of yourself. That's not great, but at least nobody died and we're gonna put measures in so that it doesn't happen again! As for your consciousness split, well… that's a new one, but I'm sure you… three can manage. Just give it time like always, and don't take a decision like that on a whim. Think about what Jacob, Amara, Saphira, Eragon, Brom and all your Plainswalker friends would think of you… Breathe and calm down, and let's resume the conversation, but only when you're not in that state of depression."

"_We want to die. We don't care what you say. We're too dangerous._" Stupid, stubborn, horn-heads.

I shook my head, I would pay for this later but this was a last-ditch attempt to change his mind. "So. That's it? Just because you met your nemesis for the first time and got overpowered by your instincts, you quit? You no longer care for any of the realms that are out there? You no longer care for Gem? You no longer care for me? For Amara? For Brom? For Eragon? For… Saphira? You think you'll always be overpowered by your instincts and so that you're a walking danger? You don't want to try to reign them in and take the easy exit? Well, I thought better of you, coward."

Starboard starts crying. "_DON'T YOU ****ING DARE CALL US THAT! IT'S BECAUSE WE WEREN'T A COWARD THAT THIS WHOLE **** HAPPENED!_"

Port Side looked at the two other stooges. "_They aren't going to help us, so… together?_"

Dead Ahead nodded. "_Together._"

Each head closed on the base of another neck, jaws gently holding onto the scaly limbs. The fool was gonna do what I didn't want him to do.

The Elder shouted in a microphone to the control team. "****! DEACTIVATE THE SHIELD! ...YES, DO IT! …I DON'T CARE! THE FOOL'S ABOUT TO SUICIDE! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

Gem slammed her claws down on the shield "CADE! DON'T!"

My eyes widened as I shouted. "CADE, IF YOU DO THIS I SWEAR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU ONCE I JOIN YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE" I looked at one of the forcefield generators, I had no choice, I had to destroy one of them, I hoped the Elder could forgive me. "Oh for fuck's sake!" And then I put my claw on it and overloaded it with as much energy as I could send it, making it explode.

The Fool's eyes closed. "_We're already in the afterlife Regal. And we guess it was good while it lasted._" With those words, each head bit through the neck it was around. There were three screams of pain, and a writing mass of golden scales fell to the floor, blood spurting from the wounds as the Golden Guardian collapses and goes limp, his three heads thrashing around a little before falling still.

Gem starts crying as the shield flickers out, but too late for Cade. "The… The ****ing idiot… Why did he do it?"

I flew next to Cade's body, sighing, I was too late. "The fool, he thought that it would solve his issues… But he just chose the coward's way out."

The metallic Godzilla put a metal hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Why? Why does the Rift do this to us? Remake us, then break us? Why does it make us have to stay strong?"

I put my wings around Cade's body, hugging him in regret. Thinking about the few moments we shared together. I stayed like that for several seconds when I noticed something strange… A sound that shouldn't happen in a dying body: a heartbeat… Or more like two of them. Oh god, was that what I thought he was? I relayed that information to the others. "Wait… His hearts are still beating. Why are they still beating?"

Gem was surprised. "What? He has two hearts? And they're still beating?"

"Well, I hear two heartbeats, so he must have two, but come listen, there are really dual heartbeats… But it shouldn't be… How?" I poked the corpse with my talons, trying to get a reaction. The golden scales suddenly jerk, but fall still. Uh...

The Elder was also genuinely surprised. "This… This shouldn't be possible… My analytics show those three heads as being brain-dead, so how is the body still alive?"

I had an idea, as crazy as it sounded. "The only explanation I can think of comes from the Inheritance Cycle, but he- or they- haven't disgorged an Eldunari…"

His body jerks again, and at the stumps of the necks, the blood begins to clot, and a glistening sheet of a gelatine-like substance starts to form over them.

"You don't think…"

I nodded, that was the only plausible explanation. "An Eldunari is supposed to contain ONE consciousness, so if they have three consciousnesses…"

Gem sounded angry. "The ****ers can regenerate! I'm gonna kick their ass!"

The Elder interjected. "No, we need all hands- no offence Regal- "

"None taken"

"-on deck. Everyone, grab a neck as it reforms and pin it to the floor. I've called for some backup to help."

They nodded and I placed myself near the left head while Gem placed herself to the right. Ragnar took the middle. As the cocoons that encased a growing head begin to form, we tensed up, Ragnar and Gem getting a good hold of their heads while I forego all subtlety and just sat on my own. You didn't think I could hold it with my meager wings, could you? I also doubted he would even notice my weight, but eh! That's the thought which counts, right?

As Helmet Head breaks the cocoon it is in, it looks around, then starts sobbing, wings and tails thrashing around violently, but Ragnar keeps the head in place. "_We can't die! We can't die!_"

Sword Hand breaks through next, already spitting out "_DON'T CALL US COWARDS, YOU ****! I WAS LISTENING TO THAT AS I DIED, THEN I HAD TO MULL IT OVER AS I REFORMED! **** YOU!_"

Shield Hand completely and utterly breaks down. "_Why?! Why can't we end this suffering!? Did we **** of Death or is he just having a nap! WE WANT TO ****ING DIE!_"

All three heads let out a shrill, piercing cry before going full waterworks, arching back and howling in sorrow. Only Ragnar managed to keep his head down, but Gem and I were both lifted into the air, with me having to take off before I fell. Luckily, Omega Supreme entered the area and managed to pin Kevin and Ni back to the ground while Ragnar held down Ichi.

"Omega Supreme: Present. Assistance: Given."

"Can somebody call Amara? I'm all out of ideas!" I asked a bit in desperation.

Gem nodded. "I'll go get her. We're lucky today's supposed to be a Gathering, but with a smashed Stadium, that's not gonna happen." She then runs out of the room and flies off.

"Get it together Plainswalker! You have a duty to your Realm, your Clan and your Multiverse too stay alive, so STOP ACTING LIKE A WHINY SH*T!" Ragnar ordered like a Drill Sergant.

"_WE DON'T FUC*ING CARE!_"

Suddenly, a giant eagle that looked to be a Great Eagle from Lord of the Rings entered the room behind me. He looked around the room, analysing the situation, then sighed.

"This sure is a mess, Ragnar. Not only have we had a considerable part of Locostral in rubble since two days ago, we have also one very promising Plainswalker that's close to the mental collapse."

Ragnar replied by means of a one fingered hand gesture, but Cade just screams "_THE **** DO YOU MEAN 'CLOSE TO'? WE ARE HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!_"

"I said mental collapse, not mental breakdown, it's even more severe and have no chance to be fixed once reached. You're depressed and are having suicidal thoughts, even had a suicide attempt, but you still have hope. You're not lost, I know the situation is very painful for you, but we can solve this, find a solution. It would be truly a shame to lose such a wonderful person forever. So, start to breathe, or I'll have to do more… sturdy methods of crowd control."

"_**** OFF AND LET US BE MISERABLE!_"

The Elder (because why wouldn't he be an Elder) acknowledged this answer. "Can't tell I haven't warned you."

"Just make it quick, Aegis. This guy's hard to hold down." Said Ragnar.

The Eagle walked next to the hydra's middle head then looked at him. He released his aura, which was impressive, I could barely resist it, he had such a great presence that I wondered how he could resist it. But this seemed to have an effect on Cade, he closed his eyes, started to take deep breaths and seemed like he was calming down. This lasted for several minutes before he said "Are you ready to have a civilised discussion now?"

Kevin sniffed. "_Yes._"

Ni is still upset, but growled. "_No. **** off._"

Ichi sighed and used a wing in a 'get on with it' gesture.

"Ok, so why do you think you're a danger to the multiverse?"

East answered. "_Because we're ****ing overpowered, and if we face someone who we subconsciously see as a rival Alpha, we obliterate them and anything in our way. Hell, I even ripped someone's arm off, and I enjoyed it!_"

Edler Aegis didn't seem to be disconcerted by that fact. "So? We have got other people that enjoy twisted pleasures, mostly those whose form is that of a villain, but we managed to accommodate that. Your uncontrollable instincts were mainly because you were in a battle frenzy. Adrenaline can give strange results to people, and we're no stranger to dominance fights too. It happens a lot with werewolves, but it's just that your fights are… up the scale. Nothing that happened two days ago is new to Locostral either. Heck, we have got fights between our Optimus Prime and Megatron reincarnations that have destroyed some skyscrapers too. The ones you crushed will be fixed by next week if you wanna know. Your issue is not the first one, but the trick is to make sure this is a one-time thing."

There was a pause…

9 O'Clock suddenly declared. "_I have suddenly developed a twisted pleasure for waffles._"

"_For fu*k's sake, you're Jacob 2.0._" 12 O'Clock sounded annoyed.

3 O'Clock shared the sentiment. "_And you're part of us, which makes it worse._"

Gem came back in, and was still stunned by the fact that Cade was still alive, but managed to get him in a headlock and give him a noogie as the kaiju was let up. "YOU COMPLETE *******! YOU DON'T JUST DIE ON ME THEN COME BACK TO LIFE AND DEMAND WAFFLES!"

Passenger Seat didn't really appreciate the gesture. "_AH! GERROFF! CUDDLE THE DUDE ON THE LEFT, HE'LL LIKE IT!_"

I shook my head, relieved that Cade was on the way back to normal, though he will need close monitoring from now on. "Cade… You complete Jackass, just… Please don't do that again to us, it's bad for the heart. After all…" I got a smug look, I knew how to cheer him on. "We still haven't done our game."

"_We're gonna beat you. Especially now._"

I was unfazed by this taunt. "Dream on, just because you now really have three consciousnesses doesn't mean you have an advantage on me."

Amara bursts in, then launches herself at her cousins. "GEM TOLD ME YOU TRIED TO SUICIDE, YOU DUMB ****!"

She bowls over Cade, which was impressive as he's still full size, and knocks him to the floor with a crash that makes everyone except Ragnar and Omega Supreme stagger. The two robots nodded silently to Aegis and walked out, leaving the four Bluepeak Riftwalkers with the Elder.

"What were you thinking, you prat?! You could have died and left me alone with these weirdos!"

Driving In The UK looked guilty and looked away, Driving In The Rest of the World just grinned, and Driving In A Empty Plain said "_Well… We kinda did._"

"WHAT!"

Coca tried to pacify her. "_It was only for five seconds! We reformed! Hug me!_"

"Wait, what?" Amara was now becoming really confused.

Cola kept grinning. "_Just do it. He'll keep asking until you do. You know how stubborn we are._"

Amara slowly backed away, her ten eyes opening as wide as they could. "C-Cade… What… what happened to you?"

Triforce of Courage reprimanded Triforce of Wisdom. "_Great going dude! Now you've freaked out the only person who doesn't resent us for destroying most of the city!_"

"_Sorry! Sorry! It's just… family, y,know?_"

Triforce of Power suddenly asked. "_How much of Locostral did we actually destroy?_"

The Elder answered "Of the city, nothing that we can't repair. As for people's opinions of you, you're pretty much at the top of the 'most wanted' list along with Felix. Some of us understand, but a lot of others won't. However, you just have to wait until someone else cocks something up, then all will be forgotten."

Amara still stares at Cade in horror. In barely more than a whisper, she asked "What happened to him? What happened to my cousin?"

I decided to explain my theory to her. "Well, you know how Alagaësian dragons have an Eldunari that allows them to live even if their body died?"

"Err, no."

I facewinged myself, seriously she's accompanying Cade in Alagaësia and she doesn't know a fact as important as this? "... Read Brisingr after. So, an Eldunari holds a dragon's consciousness if their body dies. That explains how he managed to regenerate his bitten off heads, but not the triple consciousness… So we think that he doesn't just have one, but three Eldunari in that belly of his."

Cade piped in. "_Can you talk about us like we're actually here please?_"

Not Left cheekily said. "_And are you calling us fat?_"

"What's an Eldunari?"

I rubbed my head with a wing. "Well, if I remember right, it's a gem that is located next to the heart of a dragon, and it's transparent at birth, but at any time, the dragon may choose to transfer his consciousness into it, making it so that even if his body dies, his consciousness will survive. He can also choose to disgorge it, and it'll reveal a big gem that is the color of his scales. This is what an Eldunari is. In the Ancient Language it means 'Heart of hearts'."

"So it's like a hard drive with Cade's memories on it?"

Uh, that was actually a nice analogy. "Err, yes you could say that."

"But why is he… why does he have someone else in his heads?"

Still Not Left said. "_I take immediate offense to that statement._"

"_And I feel hurt._" Humored then Not Right.

Not Left Nor Right then explained their reaction. "_Jeez cuz, you couldn't find a worse way to insult us, could you? We're all Cade, but we're multiple consciousnesses inside the same body. We all remember the same stuff, but we're acting on the top three opinions that we have about something. Like how the dude on my left wants a hug because we're family, and how the guy on my right is being an annoying prat because we're still a little ****ed off because of the lake thing._"

Amara just reacted. "Oh."

I'm Running Out Of Ways To Describe The Side Opposite To Your Heart then remarked. "_We really need to name ourselves. This 'left dude, right guy' thing is getting tiring._" THANKS YOU! I was almost out of ways to describe the positions of your three heads. I really hope everybody followed which head I was talking about at each time.

Gem nodded. "Good point. So what do you guys want to be called?"

"_Cade._"

I snorted. "Of course the consensus of you three will still be Cade… For the left head, I've got the perfect name: Kevin!"

The two other heads immediately answered. "_I'm not being Kevin until Hell freezes over._"

The now named Kevin started, but too late. "_I'm not being… Fu*k. Guess I'm Kevin then. Oh well. It could be worse._"

Amara raised her paw. "Can I have a go?"

Cade just shrugs. "_Go for it._"

"Your right head seems pretty grumpy and hardcore, so how about Sparta?"

Sparta was pleased with his name. "_And this is why I like you. Sparta… yes. That's me._"

The remaining head then looked at the only one of our members who didn't have the honor to name one. "_Hey Gem, got one for me?_"

"Hmm…" She thought about it hard. "You'll want something to characterise you, I guess… If I wasn't put on the spot I could probably come up with something better, but what do you think of Driscol? I think it means 'interpreter', so it kinda fits…"

Middle mulls it over, running his tongue around his mouth while looking at the ceiling. "_Well it's better than Kevin-_"

"_Hey!_"

"-_so I'll take it_."

Gem turned to Aegis. "So what happens with Cade now?"

Aegis looked at Cade, analysing him for a few seconds "I'm gonna say that he's back to normal, though I'll add he'll need some close monitoring for the next months." Looking at Amara, he added. "You in particular, report ANYTHING unusual about him, we're not having another kaiju fight."

"_And our punishment?_"

"You'll receive it once you're in a calm period in your realm, I'm familiar with your story, and I'm right that you're about to have several weeks of being chased, having a battle between army and travel half the continent, again? I've nothing to say against the punishment your clan decided against you though."

Cade is instantly on edge. "_Why? What did Jacob do?!_"

Gem smirked. "For once, it wasn't his idea. And your jelly bean privileges have been revoked."

Kevin instantly screamed. "_WHAT!_"

Sparta didn't put his filter on. "_YOU UTTER FU*KERS!_"

Discol had the moderate reaction to this news. "_We deserve that, to be honest… and far more._"

Aegis nodded "Yep, the punishment from the elders will be a lesson, both in mind and body."

"_Well that's ominous…_" Muttered Driscol.

I explained the reason for this punishment, I knew I would be outed for having the idea one way or another so better doing it early, at least he'll have time to forget this… I hoped. "Seriously though, I'm pretty sure that my idea will be the one that'll stick more. You're so crazy with Jelly Beans that it's ridiculous."

Cade sputtered. "_It was your idea?!_"

I shrugged, then gave a glare at Cade, I was the one clan member that had been the most put to the test with the fight and I wasn't gonna let him forget that. "Yes, and that's kinda my revenge for ignoring my THREE attempts at make you see reason and going with your fight still, remember that I exhausted myself trying to put distance between the two of you, tried to halt the fight with a 10-foot wide lightning bolt, and screaming in your face while pecking it. Oh and don't forget the tornado that you tried to throw at Gem and me."

Cade looked troubled.

Driscol asked his fellows heads. "_Do either of you remember doing that stuff?_"

Sparta answered first. "_Last thing I remember of Regal was screaming in his face before dropping him off at Bluepeak._"

Kevin had the same answer. "_Hmm, well… actually no, I don't… Were we that lost in our instincts?_"

"_Must have been._" Agreed Driscol.

"_Sorry Regs._" Sparta apologised on behalf of the three

I blinked at the new nickname, then shook my head. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, and once you've free time, if you remember how you did to create a storm, I'll make sure you're responsible with that, and give you lessons if you prove it to me."

Sparta seemed to close his eyes for a bit and focusing before answering. "_I think it was kinda a pull in our gut or something. You know what the Percy Jackson books say controlling water is like? A bit like that._"

"_Maybe? I dunno. I might have been blasted off at that point._" Kevin said while the others rolled their eyes.

I rubbed my head with my wing, since they had different mechanics, this would be hard. "Sounds like it's different for you… I can work with that. Also, I'll invite you to see my memories of your fight later so that you can see it from another point of view and probably without holes, should help you."

All three head's awarenesses pushed into my mind at once, making me wince in pain. It was like someone was pressing a fork into my brain. Realising this, Driscol pushed out Kevin and Sparta, then scanned through my recent memories to the fight.

He pulled back both physically and mentally, wincing. "_Christ. We really ****ed up. That's terrifying. I don't even recognise that monster as us..."_

Turning to Elder Aegis, I asked "Is it safe to get back to Mount Bluepeak now? I'm pretty sure it should help him to get back with the other members of our clan."

"Yes you can, but he must take his normal size first, he should have a low profile for the moment."

All of Cade's heads nodded, and he shrank down to about Jacob's size rather than being about the same as Gem. "_We agree with that._"

Amara remarked. "It's still weird how you talk with three voices. They're all the same though, so when you all talk at once, it sounds layered or something."

Cade shrugs. "_Nothing we can do about that_."

I started to walk towards the exit while motioning to the others to follow. "Let's go then, the others must be waiting for us."

* * *

As we travelled Locostral until we reached the lift of Mount Bluepeak, Cade attracted a lot of looks from the residents of the floating city, a lot of scowling, but sometimes the rare look of admiration or respect. Huh, it seemed like there were some people who appreciated a bit of destruction. Anyways there was also a weird moment when Cade tripped, he explained that Kevin smelled doughnuts and tried to follow the trail, but the two other heads were still focused on following the group, resulting in his body trying to go two directions at once, hence the trip. But apart from this, nothing of importance happened until we piled in the lift.

Driscol nervously said. "_I'm starting to think this was a bad idea._"

"Hey, it'll be fine." Gem reassured him. "We're gonna be the only people who don't care that you demolished a lot of stuff, and Jacob is practically in hero-worship right now. Felix's clan leader is understandably annoyed, but I think that was more because you won the fight than anything of theirs getting destroyed."

Sparta suggested "_We did a good job of breaking things. Maybe we should consider a career as demolition guys._"

"_Nah. It'd just remind everyone of this._" Kevin pointed out.

Why does everybody in my clan but me love to destroy things? I shook my head. "Must be a dragon thing." I muttered.

The doors opened and Gem, Amara and I stepped out.

Driscol took a deep breath. "_Let's just get this over with._"

Cade walks in, returning to his regular size.

"Cade!" Jacob was the first to notice us. "You're back! You wrecked stuff! You kicked Godzilla's ass!"

Sal snorted "Of course that's what he's focused on. I'm more worried about whether you're okay."

Darius whined. "And I want to know why you started something without asking me to help!"

Cade sighs, Kevin glancing away as Sparta winced. Driscol decided to take the lead. "_Err… well, I guess that you can see that we're back, and we're okay._"

Everybody but those who got out of the lift did a double take. "We?"

I decided to do the basic explanations. "Oh yeah, basically Cade now has three consciousness inside him, we suppose that's because he has three Eldunari inside his chest - I'll explain later for those that don't know what that is- but basically he woke up like this. May I present you Kevin, Driscol, and-" I was saying while pointing at each head before being interrupted by the last head.

"_I AM SPARTA!" _Sparta then slams a foot into the sofa, knocking it over. _"... I want a hole in our room._"

Driscol was confused. "_Where?_"

"_In the floor, where else, dumbass?_" Sparta pointed the obvious.

Kevin was worried about the safety risks. "_But we could fall into it._"

Sparta huffs. "_You people are no fun._"

"_Maybe if we get a balcony out the main windows you could kick stuff off it?_" Kevin suggested instead.

Sparta considered it for an instant before nodding. "_That'll work, I guess._"

Jacob was genuinely confused by the turns of events. "Wait… run that by me again…"

Cade groans, and stalks over to the sofa before realising he kicked it over and righting it again.  
"_Someone else please do it. We've had enough of everyone staring at us like we're freaks._"

I looked pleadingly at Gem, I already did it for Amara. She obliged and started trying to explain what happened as Amara sat down next to Cade.

"Hey cuz. Cuzes. Cuzi?"

"_That last one isn't a word._" Kevin said.

Sparta wasn't sure."_Isn't it? I'm gonna google it._"

Driscol rolls his eyes and slaps a headset on Sparta.

"_Thanks._"

"_Don't mention it. Hey, Amara._"

Jacob sits on Cade's other side as the TV flicks on and Sparta opens an internet browser. "Hey dude. Or dudes now?"

Driscol sighs. "_Dudes. We're dudes. Who would have thought it would have come to this?_"

"_I personally like being dudes. We can't get lonely any more!_" Kevin exclaimed.

"And I'll always have one of you to talk to!" Jacob pointed out.

"_Yeah! This is awesome!_"

"It seems strange to me, but it must be extremely weird for you… three." Paddles wondered.

"_You don't know the third of it_." Driscol explained to her."_Kevin's more of our happy, overexcited, pranking self, Sparta's us when we get pissed off, and I'm… Frankly, I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm the sane aspect of us._"

I explained my own opinion of the world. "Nobody is sane, we are all more or less insane. That's what I like to think, there is always a part of us that'll sound insane to somebody else."

Driscol sarcastically said "_Well zippity do for us. We're mad on the inside and the outside._"

Kevin then suggested "_Wanna play some games or whatever?_"

"_I'm not opposed to that._" Driscol nodded.

I then looked smug, time to have my revenge. "Now is the perfect time for you to try to beat me. Will you be the ones that'll beat me at Supreme Commander?"

Sparta then said out of the blue. "_Huh. So that's what it means._"

"_What?_" Kevin was confused.

"_Cuzi. It means 'bro' or 'homie', according to the urban dictionary._"

Amara nodded. "So close enough then."

"_We dunno…_" Cade said carefully."_Jacob or Darius are probably being closer to having our 'homie' status._"

Amara complained. "But I'm part of your family!"

"I claim homieness!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Click on what homie means." Darius asked. "I want to see if I'm eligible for it."

Sparta followed the order, and they all read through the results.

Jacob read aloud. "It says that friends would bail you out of jail, but a homie would be sitting next to you saying 'THAT WAS FUC*ING AWESOME! Let's do it again.'"

Darius pointed out. "That's more you than me, then."

"YES!" Jacob shouted in victory.

Sparta wondered. "_But we technically think as three guys. Wouldn't we have seperate homies, or would there be homie sharing? Or a homie group?_"

Driscol had no answer to this. "_I have no ****ing clue, mate._"

I was starting to feel ignored so I just tried to get to the previous subject. "Aaaaaaand you totally ignored me."

"_You denied us jelly beans. You have therefore removed yourself from the group of homie candidates under rule 17, subsection F of the Bro Code._"

I bristled at this. "Hey! I tried to lessen your punishment from the Elders! I hoped they would go with that, then they wouldn't have to punish you more."

Jacob gets as close to Sparta's ear as he can and whispers "I got you, fams. Meet me later, under the hard-light bridge to Thundergulch Gorge." All three heads grin and wink at him.

"_Jacob has been raised to homie status._" Driscol proclaimed. "_Homies two and three have yet to prove themselves. And yeah Regal, we're totally gonna beat you._"

"Bring it on! I could have tried to go for a pro career in SupCom, if there was a pro scene, but there haven't been enough people playing it for that…" I shook my head then grabbed a headsets and put it on, taking control of the TV to launch the game. "Bring it on!"

All three heads smirk. "_Jacob, you want in too?_"

"Sure!"

"I'll take Regal's team if he'll have me." Darius declared.

"Same." Amara followed.

"_And why would that be, dear cousin?_" Sparta smirked"_Are you no longer trying to attain homieness?_"

"_You really are manipulating sometimes._" The most sane head remarked.

"_Why, thank you. What can I say? Great minds think alike._"

I coughed to attract attention. "Anyway, first, if there is one more person on my team, we can do a 4v4, with all three Cade's head controlling an ACU each, and second, we should all go to our rooms anyways, we cannot really play on the same screen, else you could just spy what the other side does."

"I'm going with you then." Paddles said. "Partly because you need me, but mostly because you have Jacob."

"Hey!"

"_Are you messing with our homie?_"

"Yes. What're you three gonna do about it?"

"_Nothing… yet._"

"I dunno if my room's big enough for both of us, Cade." Jacob worried.

I shook my head. "Nah I mean, each member of a team is in their own room, and my team talk via microphone-" Sparta coughed loudly. "I said MY team, you can just mindspeak with Jacob." Kevin winked as his teammate, evidently there was some unspoken message passing between them. "And no spying on us either or it's automatic forfeit!"

Cade did a double take. "_How the **** did you know what we were thinking?_"

I gave him a glare. "Dude, it's so obvious, that it's telegraphed."

"_KEVIN! YOU IDIOT!_"

"_Sorry!_"

Jacob started to be impatient. "Enough talk, more play!"

I turned towards Gem and Sal "Do you want to play the roles of commentators? It'll be a perfect thing to watch for the residents of Locostral, and will reassure them about Cade's mental state."

Gem answered. "I have very little experience commenting on things, but okay."

Jacob started pushing Cade off the sofa. "TO GLORY!"

I shook my head and motioned to my team to head towards their rooms, I turned on my Multiform, putting on the headset, then launched the game, selecting "Seton's Clutch" as a map and waited for everybody else to join, linking up with my team on a voice chat. Then we started the game.

* * *

**Authors' notes:**

**Regal Eagle- DONE!**

**Sleepysaurus Rex- WE'RE DONE! IT TOOK THREE DAYS! BUT WE'RE DONE! WOO!**

**Regal Eagle- That was… A long ride.**

**Sleepysaurus Rex- Yep. It was a looooooong time. How many hours do you think we sank into this?**

**Regal Eagle- More than a dozen for sure… We totally not planned for the plot to be like this at the beginning, I think the original intent was to just have the cafe scene and a cameo of Felix (the Godzilla) but… We just went into the flow and it resulted in that monster of a chapter.**

**Sleepysaurus Rex- An absolute monster… This will be uploaded in the original, third person version on my profile, but each of us will release a version from our character's point (or points for Cade) of view… That's gonna be a nightmare to edit…**

**Regal Eagle- You've an even harder job than me too… Most of the story that we wrote on the original version could almost be considered Regal's PoV but on the 3rd person, you have parts that are not described for you… And there's now your consciousness split, can't wait to see how it'll translate in the rest of your canon story.**

**Sleepysaurus Rex- This IS canon. But yeah, it'll take FOREVER, but I owe it to my viewers for the short chapter I put out last time. I hope all you guys reading enjoyed this chapter! Tell us if we should do something like this in the future, because it was awesome to do.**

**Regal Eagle- Not for several months at least tho… I've written two VERY long chapters back to back, if I don't post for two weeks, that's normal, first I'll be on vacation in a ski station next week so I probably won't have the time to write and not even sure I'll have internet, and second… Just on the Gdoc we wrote together, it's 12k words long, and I'm sure the final result will be longer, at least we could just copy the dialogues.**

**Sleepysaurus Rex- MUCH longer… Skiing's cool though. I've done it about once a year since I was 5 or 6. Anyway, we do have another collab planned… but we won't tell you when or what it will be! Yes, we're evil. Deal with it. See you guys next chapter!**

**Regal Eagle- Same! And don't worry, we'll start the main storyline of Fairy Tail for real in my next chapter, that's a promise!**

**Bye guys!  
**

* * *

**Posted the 09/02/202**


	7. Starting a Postman Career

**Author's Notes: Ok, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry, I meant to upload last week, but… First I was really burned out after the last couple chapters and my imagination took a hit, I wanted to have a backlog to prevent this, but I didn't since Rex and I really wanted to post Chapter X at the same time… So that's why I had nothing for last week. Secondly, the week after I posted the last chapter I was on vacation, and I fell sick so I wasn't in the mood to write, and this week I had school so I didn't had time to write else I would have posted midweek buuuuut nope. And yesterday I had kinda a tournament going on Supreme Commander, so I was kinda tired after, and didn't write. So that's why I didn't post for two weeks, but I wanted to switch to weekly updates anyways, so I'll post less but at least you can count on one chapter each sunday from now on. Regularity is better than to post a lot in short periods but having long breaks in between, so that you readers can expect when you have a new chapter to read. Anyways, enough of me explaining why I didn't post, and I'll leave you to read my story. Enjoy!**

**In response to Reviews:**

**Wizzer96: Well, not sure if you read the other chapters, but Regal is trying to be able to create a railgun out of lightning, but I also planned to have his version of "Ice Make" for ranged fighting, will call it "Volt Make", but I'll try to be original, and it'll be fun to write! And for CQC, he already has his Thunderbird Slayer magic, though he also has some ranged options included in that kit. Anyways, thanks for the review, and I hope you'll like the rest of the story!**

**Carsonforgeel: Uh, I think I clarified for another review that my character WILL stay in this shape until the end of time. I don't want to have a character that has been thrusted into a new body just for him to not be inconvenienced because he can shapeshift back, the main goal of this story is to show how a character adapts when he finds himself forced into an unfamiliar body. I hope I clarified this for you!**

**Ultima-owner: Yep! We had a great time writing this chapter... I hope I can do some other moments like these in my fanfiction later, I'll do my best! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex **_**(I dunno what to put here anymore.) **_**and Wizzer96**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Starting a Postman Career**

So… I won the game, but it was a nice challenge! My three teammates died pretty quickly, so I had to hold every front at once by myself. BUT, since it was a full share rule, the control of their armies transferred to me, so I received all the resources income to myself. I managed to hold out by myself for a good twenty minutes, getting a snipe on Kevin in the meantime, which allowed me to free some units to hold out the front side, and I developed my economy during that time. Once I was far ahead in the air game, I built intercontinental artilleries, three of them, and just shelled them to submission, destroying their defenses and killing their commanders with strategic bombers. So yeah I kinda won by myself but to be honest, I expected this outcome. They held out a long time though, so I had to give them credit for forcing me to go all out.

Anyway, after that game, which lasted one hour and half, we all went to sleep. I woke up late in the morning, a bit tired after having to do so much multitasking. Shaking my head to clear it, I put myself in an upright position from my back. Ugh, guess I was really tired if I crashed just after winning my game, sleeping on my back. Anyways, I got out of my room, said hello to Gem who told me that Cade and Amara went back to their realms and that I should do the same.

"Yeah, lemme take a quick breakfast and I'll go back to Fiore, I really need a coffee… The main story also starts today, so I really need to get started on jobs to get as much combat experience for the big fights of the story. I want to be able to help if shadows start messing around with the bosses, that happened before."

"Ok, be careful though. If there's Shadow activity, you notify us ASAP."

I nodded to this, Shadows were no joke. At all. "Well, gotta go, don't want them to start to be worried. I didn't go back for the last three days, after all… See ya!"

"Good luck Regal!"

* * *

I went back to the Guild Hall, and everybody welcomed me back. I explained that something came up on my island and I had to stay several days to help, but now that I was back I was ready for my first real job, cause I didn't really count Bobo's one. So I went to the board, and picked a job that asked to recover an item that had been stolen. It was halfway across the continent but since I can break the sound barrier several times in a sweat, that isn't an issue.

I checked in my job with Mirajane, who nodded and went immediately to contact the one who sent the job that I was coming. Then I went outside and just called down a lightning bolt so that I could ride it to my destination.

* * *

The ride just took a dozen minutes, so I didn't have to wait very long. I dropped out of my lightning bolt at around five minutes away from the town, so that I could have a look around the town before I start my mission. I landed near the bar, which is where the mission originated from. Entering it, I ignored the strange looks that some customers gave me and made my way to the bartender, then I introduced myself.

"I'm here for the mission request you posted at the Fairy Tail guild." I said while tapping a wing on my Fairy Tail emblem so he could see I was the real deal.

The bartender looked surprised. "You're very fast, I just got the call fifteen minutes ago."

"Well yeah, I think I'm the fastest member of the guild, and I can kinda ride a lightning bolt so… Here I am! So what's the job?"

He looked critically at me, not sure if I was cut for it, I hope he had nothing against giant six winged birds but I think I'll be fine, though I'm sure some people will have a problem with me not being an human. I won't lose my time with them, I can travel the country in a matter of minutes, so if somebody doesn't want me for a job, I'll just have to pick another. Then he nodded to himself and said, "Follow me in the backroom, I'll explain the missing details."

I did that, then after he closed the door behind me, he said. "Thank you for being so fast, I wasn't really sure how I would do without it, but now that you're here, you can save me. I lost the promise ring I bought last day in the forest near the town, and I was gonna propose to my girlfriend soon, but when I went back in the forest to try to recover it, I had the bad experience to discover that a troll elected domicile into it, and they're know to collect shiny baubles… So now I can't recover it without knowing where the troll's cave is… Do you think you're up to this? Trolls are pretty though."

"Don't worry! At Fairy Tail, we never back up from a challenge! I'll take care of the troll and recover your ring. Not sure how much time it'll take but I think I can find this monster easily enough, it's fighting it that'll take most of the time."

"Good luck then, mage."

I nodded to this then got out of the bar, took flight and started circling around the town, scanning the forest in the search of the mentioned troll. After a dozen minutes or so of looking around, I found it and decided to have the first strike. I've heard that trolls prefer to live in mountains usually but can sometimes go down to scavenge. I would knock it out then relocate it so that it wouldn't bother anybody again. Diving towards it, I coated my beak in lightning and pile drove into the troll headfirst while shouting "**THUNDERBIRD BEAK STRIKE!**" which created an explosion of dust around us as the troll fell on the ground. I quickly shook my head to clear it and jumped off him and into a fighting stance. The troll groaned and got up back on his feet, then he looked around him to find the culprit that knocked him to the ground, once his eyes rested on me, he inhaled and roared in my face, I responded with a screech.

The troll grabbed a tree and uprooted it, and smashed it on me, trying to use it as a club, but I quickly sidestepped and ran towards him, jumped in the air and did a roundhouse kick. "**Thunderbird Talon!**" But he just soaked the hit without suffering too much damage. I jumped back and took to the air. Time to up my game too. Coating my wings with lightning, and then solidifying it into some kind of sharp blades, I dived towards him, having all three wings in different positions, then I shouted "**THUNDERBIRD'S DANCE OF THE SWORDS!**" and slashed his side with three of my wings, it did pretty deep cuts into his side, making his blood flow and he roared in pain at the painful strike.

I went back in the air and now the troll was _furious_, he was blindly smashing the ground around him in the hope that I get caught in his strikes in his fury, but I kept my distance and started to inhale, it was time to finish this. Lightning crackled around me and converged to my mouth as my blue stripes illuminated, then time was still for a second then I decided to unleash the wrath of a Thunderbird on the troll and shouted "**THUNDERBIRD SCREECH!**" as a 6 foot wide column of lightning energy streaked towards the monster, it hit him on his blood soaked side and since he had blood flowing from his wound, the electricity circulated in his body, making him convulse and fall on the ground and making him look like he was having a seizure.

He convulsed for several seconds before falling still and breathing laboriously, but I could clearly see he was now unconscious so I knew I won the fight.

"Heh… Guess you're not so tough when you've blood soaking your skin. I like lightning for that reason, magic resistant hides don't mean anything once you've a cut. Now where is his cave so I can get this ring, then I'll relocate him."

I took flight once again and scanned the surroundings in search of the cave. After a couple of minutes I found it and landed inside it. There were several shiny baubles, but I'll just report the location to the mayor nearby and let them give the objects back to the inhabitants. My eyes quickly rested on a ring with an emerald adorning it. I guess that's the promise ring the bartender spoke about. I put it in my backpack so that I didn't lose it then left the cave. Then I went back to the troll, making him ride a lightning bolt and relocated him in a mountain several dozen kilometers away. I hoped he would stay in, if not… I was ready to take more drastic solutions, but I thought that every life deserved a chance.

Going back to the bar, I gave back the ring to the bartender, who thanked me vigorously and gave me the reward for the job, which was 50 thousands jewels but with an extra ten thousand for how quick I did the job. I then gave the location of the troll's cave to the mayor, then took off to go back to the guild. I decided to just fly normally, because I wasn't even one hour since I left the guild… I didn't want to humiliate my guildmates for how quick I did the job, I had manners.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when I got back to the guild, and I noticed Natsu wasn't here. I checked in with Mirajane to report the success of my job.

"You've been pretty quick, normally it would take a couple of days to do a job like that, and that's not counting the travel time."

I rubbed sheepishly my head with my wing. "Well… If I wanted to be as fast as possible, I could have done the job and be back in one hour tops, but I think that would have been too much showoff… Still I had it done in less than one hour, but I decided to just fly back normally."

"Don't worry, we know about your abilities, and we respect them, don't be afraid of the reactions of the others, they would understand."

"If you say so… Hey, where is Natsu, did he take a job? I didn't notice him this morning."

She shook his head. "No, he heard a rumor that a certain Salamander was in Hargeon, and he thought it was Igneel. How much time before he realises that a dragon can't be in a populated area."

Uh, so he was about to meet Lucy? Oh well I still had some time before we got to the first big fight: Lullaby, I'll have to keep an eye for when Erza came back. "Knowing Natsu, not before somebody of reason points it out to him, but we can always hope."

She chuckled, Natsu's one track mind was legendary. "You're right. Well, since you've had a successful day, and you don't have to worry about Natsu pestering you for several days, how about you enjoy some time at the guild for the rest of today?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea! I'll listen to the stories… Also I wanted to know, when do you think Mystogan will come back? I've something to ask him." In fact I really needed to have the x-balls he gives to Gajeel when Edolas happens, I want to be able to use magic once the Anima absorbs us. I knew I could count on him keeping this quiet.

"I don't really know, Mystogan does his own thing and we never really know when he comes back, and he puts everybody to sleep anyways, so nobody but the master knows what he looks like."

"Don't worry, pretty sure I can resist his sleep magic, that's one of the advantages of lightning magic. But what I want to talk about with him is really important."

"If you are so sure… I wish you good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll take some time off!" I said while walking at a table to chat with some guild members.

So, that was how my real first job went, I beat up a troll, found a lost ring and got a nice tip on my job, and a trip back to the guild. I'm pretty sure that would be the standard for my missions, so I will skip similar jobs and focus on the most interesting ones in the future, but on average you can expect I do one mission like this one per day. Anyways I just spent the rest of the day being nice with the guild and answering some questions from Levy, then I hunted a deer and played a bit on my computer before going to sleep.

* * *

**Posted the 23/02/2020**


	8. Challenge Accepted!

**Author's Notes: Ok, I'm soooooo sorry, I really wanted to post a new chapter last Sunday but… Yeah things happened, first: I GOT A NEW COMPUTER WOHOOO, so that means I'll be able to play Halo: Infinite on good specs once it gets out, also, I went from a Hard Disk Drive to an SSD, and lemme tell you, it's so good to only have to wait one minute before you can use your PC (before it was TWENTY minutes.) Secondly… Well it's more a consequence of the new PC but it's a factor too: I discovered MHW and… Yeah I sank so much time in it last weekend, that I forgot to write. But I'm starting to return to my regular amount of playtime, so I won't probs happen again. Also you may have already noticed it, but now we have a cover for the story! You can thank HungryDragonArts on Twitter for it! Anyways, on to the story.**

**In response to Reviews:**

**Ultima-owner: Yep, I'm trying to find names that illustrate correctly the moves but also are good sounding. I'm especially proud of the "Dance of the Swords." Thanks for sticking with my story too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Cover art by HungryDragonArts.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex **_**(The multiverse continues to grow...) **_**and Wizzer96**

* * *

Chapter 8: Challenge Accepted!

The next three days passed without too much trouble. I accomplished three other missions, all of them which consisted of 'Can you find this lost item for me please?' But I didn't mind, they often paid well and it allowed me to see the beautiful landscape of the country. I only went to Locostral once in that time, and it was to upgrade my computer to Locostral standards… And lemme tell you, they were _high_, take your highest end gaming computer you can buy today, something around 5k bucks. Multiply its computing power by at least 10, and you have your _average_ Locostral computer, not even a gaming one. So yeah, I could run all my games without any trouble. The main upgrade though was the 1080p screen being replaced by an 8k one, because with my new vision I could clearly see the pixels, and that bothered me, so yeah, that's why my PC needed an serious upgrade, to be able to display a 8k screen. Anyways, I just came back from today's mission and was spending some rest time in the guild hall.

Today looked like it could be a pretty quiet day for Fairy Tail, but I knew that would change soon, because today was the day Lucy officially joined Fairy Tail. That's why I installed my perch out of the way, so I wouldn't be involved in the fighting, I wouldn't until… Later I think, I still needed to strengthen these bones. It wasn't until the end of the morning that I heard commotion outside the guild. Oh boy, here he comes.

True to the manga, Natsu entered by kicking the door open and ran to the guild member that gave him the rumor about Salamander, which was the reason Natsu was in Hargeon at all. I shook my head at his antics, he would always act first and think later. I tuned down the discussion as Grey was mocking Natsu and focused on Lucy, who was totally wide eyed and happy to finally be at the guild. She would make me smile if I could. While the fight broke out and everybody started punching the others, I just drank in my mug of hot chocolate, looking totally unperturbed by the fighting. Because I was, this happened literally everyday, why bother trying to stop them, it was in their blood.

The fight picked up in intensity until everybody started to power up their magic, but I knew what was coming so I just continued drinking, dodging the occasional object thrown in my direction while Lucy was staring at all of this in horror.

Then the Master made himself known in his giant form, instantly stopping the fight. When Natsu tried to brag that he won by default, the master just stepped on him. By the book. Once this was done, he shrank back to his regular size and did the speech about magic being born by the spirit and from reason, and I cheered with the rest of the guild, imitating the L shape with my wings when he did it with his hands. Everybody now was calmed down and I was making my way towards Lucy after finishing my mug, then I jumpscared her by saying.

"Uh, so now we have a new recruit? Guess I'm no longer the newest one." I announced myself as she jumped in fright.

"Eeeeep!" She turned back to see who was the intruder, and she was instantly taken aback by my appearance. "Wait, are you a…"

"Yes I'm a talking bird, but is it strange after you met the talking cat? Seriously, why is everybody instantly bothered by the talking part and not the six wings part… Sorry, just getting annoyed to _always_ have the same reaction… Anyways, welcome to the guild! I really hope you'll enjoy it. Yes, we're a bunch of misfits, but we're a lovely bunch of misfits!"

"Thanks! It was a dream of mine to join Fairy Tail, and it's finally a reality!"

"I can guess. I've got a _good_ experience of dreams turning true…" I trailed off, reminiscing about my death shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I returned to the conversation at hand. "Sorry, I was reminded of something. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! We don't bite!" Nodding to her, I returned to my perch and asked for another hot chocolate to Mirajane. Yes I love these, and yes, I can still eat human food, one of the perks of being a Plainswalker.

She went to discuss with some more of the guild members while I chatted with Levy about cloud patterns. She was really interested in how I manipulated clouds to form storms, and I enjoyed talking about it, because I knew that was something I was _good_ at now.

We talked for half an hour before we started hearing commotion at another table, where Romeo was worrying about his dad to the master. Oh, so Natsu is going to go with Lucy to mount Hakobe… That's definitely going to be interesting. I tuned down the conversation as I drank my hot chocolate, I was pretty sure I didn't change the timeline that much that it would be different, what I didn't expect was when Natsu and Lucy left, Wakaba wanted to know something. "Hey Regal, you can control any storm right?"

"Yeah, that's my power as a Thunderbird, why?"

"Why don't you dispel the storm on Mount Hakobe then? It would make their life easier."

"Because I can't."

Shocked silence followed that statement, they clearly didn't expect this answer.

"Seriously, I already tried, but this storm is magical, each time I dispel it, it comes back full force a few minutes later, I gave up after fifty tries. I'm not sure what powers this storm, but it's clearly magical, and a winter storm at the end of spring? It's clearly magical anyways. Not sure what powers it but I'm guessing there must be some kind of lacrima hidden within Mount Hakobe, I'll probs try to fix that issue later, when I've gained some experience, in the meantime, I'll leave it as it is, I would need to stay in the mountains if I wanted to keep the storm dispelled. That's why I'm not going to help them, too much of a bother, and it's good stamina training for Lucy anyways."

Some people chuckled at that last sentence while the majority of the guild, who were listening to me, nodded to my explanation.

"I can understand then, it'll be a good learning experience for Lucy indeed." Mirajane agreed with my words.

"Anyways, gotta fly a bit, probs won't be back until the evening. I want to explore the country a bit."

A chorus of 'Good flying!' answered me as I got out of the guild, and I just took a split second to sense the direction of the wind before taking off. I circled the city a couple of times before just going in a random direction.

* * *

A couple days later, I was at Locostral just to explore the city and see if anything attracted my eyes. Gem told me that Cade came just yesterday, and apparently he picked up a sword before heading north with a quartermaster to get some armour. Huh, sounds useful, but wouldn't work for me anyways, pretty hard to use a sword with your feet, I could coat my wings with solid lightning anyways, and that is a good makeup sword, can't wait to show this to Erza, pretty sure she would be a good teacher if we ever need to use this in a sword duel. As for armor… Let's just say that too much weight and I would be grounded.

So, I didn't really need a sword for myself, and a gun would be useless too since I could straight up create railguns. Wandering in the city, I flew for a couple hours before noticing somebody that I really wanted to have a chat with: Elder Brackman. I confirmed that he didn't look busy before landing near him. "Er, hello sir? Are you busy?"

He turned around before noticing me, he put a smile on his face and answered me. "Oh hello my boy. What are you doing here?"

I shrugged my wings, I didn't really come for a reason here. "Nothing particularly, just wanted to explore the city a bit and see if something caught my eyes, and well, I noticed you and I remember you promised me a chat."

"Yes. I remember too, it is not often that somebody recognises me for who I really am when they see me for the first time, you must be the fifth. But I'm quite happy that quite a lot of people still play the game. Though I wish we did a civilian version for our people, I think it wouldn't have worked because of the propaganda necessary at the time…" He seemed lost in memories for an instant before focusing on the conversation again. "So, let's discuss while we walk, have you any questions or troubles that come to your mind?"

"Well, I wanted to know more about you to be honest sir, how did you come to find yourself in Locostral? As far as I know, the Supreme Commander universe hasn't developed a way to travel the multiverse. Also you don't look like the Supreme Commander 2 version of Brackman."

"Indeed, I lived through the Seraphim War, and I saw it's end, but… Something happened soon after the closure of the Seraphim Rift, I was travelling in my spaceship when an anomaly occurred, it engulfed the ship and I found myself in Locostral, but what changed is that I no longer had my conserved brain, for reasons I still doesn't understand, my hologram took a solid appearance and my consciousness transferred to it. I was a bit surprised at first by the confirmation that the multiverse theory is real, but I quickly adapted. Now I'm happy to be able to provide my experience to the young generation of Plainswalkers."

"I see Sir… Thanks for confiding this to me. I think you told me that we could make a match on Supreme Commander one of these days?"

He smiled at this question, it was like he was rejoicing at the idea of a match. "Indeed, I think I may have discouraged the other players by my brutality. They are now only playing with other normal players."

"Well… I think you'll find that I'm not somebody easily beaten, everybody who wants to challenge me must work for it. I'm pretty sure you'll be an interesting challenge for me. I don't expect to beat you though, but I'm not gonna back down, and I'll unleash all the tricks I've invented on you!"

"That's the spirit I'm talking about! How about we schedule the match? Next week, just after the Gathering?"

I nodded, that would be a perfect time, it was just after the planned Lullaby fight so that would be a good way to decompress if anything unplanned happened at this time. "Sure! I'll be ready!"

"Be warned though, every challenge that I receive are streamed in direct, and our personal Ultimate Quidditch commentator will cast it on direct. I'm quite a celebrity when it comes to Strategy games, and nobody has beaten me yet, will you be the first?"

"One can only dream. Thanks for giving me a bit of your time Sir."

"You're welcome my boy, I enjoy conversation anyways."

I bid goodbye to him, and decided to head back to Mount Bluepeak, as I accomplished the reason I went out. I found Gem in the room, and she waved at me.

"Hello again Regal, you found what you wanted?"

"You could say that, I had a nice chat with Elder Brackman."

"Oh?" She sounded surprised.

I rubbed sheepishly the back of my head, to be honest I didn't plan for him to accept my match that soon. "Well… Let's say that I challenged him at SupCom for just after the next Gathering."

Her eyes widened. "You WHAT?"

Shrugging because I didn't think it was that much of a deal, I continued. "I don't think it'll be that much of a deal… Plus it'll be good to face somebody who has one thousands years of experience in the game. Still, I'll have to train myself a bit at least. Anyways, don't want to come back too late to my realm, I'll see you at the Gathering!"

"See you…" She was still processing the revelation I told her.

Anyway, I left Mount Bluepeak and headed towards the riftpool to get back to Earthland, I knew that tomorrow, Erza would be back in the guild, that meant that the Lullaby arc was upon us, I wouldn't help them, they would be able to fight the demon themselves anyways, so that's why I would stay at the guild after accomplishing my daily mission. I was more worried about the fights later in the story, and especially the Tower of Heaven arc. I would _need_ to intervene there if I wanted to save Simon, but I would worry about that later, for now… Training on Supreme Commander.

* * *

**Posted the 08/03/20**


	9. Swordfights and Railgun Galore

**Author's Notes: I finally got back into the rhythm of writing, also the next chapter will be another collab between me and Sleepysaurus Rex, won't tell what it is about, but I think you'll like it! Short A.N. Nothing happened recently so I'll leave you with the chapter.**

**In response to Reviews:**

**DG2: I can understand, it's not everybody's cup of coffee (Sleepysaurus Rex: **_**As a Brit, I have to object and say that tea is the drink used in this phrase. And I don't even like tea!**_**), thanks for being courteous about it though, I hope you'll find what you like to read!**

**StraxyX: Not sure what you mean by wish-fulfillment, but I think I get the idea, I think the multiverse setting may look like it, but in fact we're clearly building the story behind it in the background, I may drop some hints about it soon, so everybody who's still reading it, stay alert!**

**Wizzer96: I'll probably do a cameo of our RP characters soon, not next chapter, but probably the one after that? Hmmm, may have to think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Cover art by HungryDragonArts.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex****and Wizzer96**

Chapter 9: Swordfights and Railgun Galore

The next morning, I woke up in my cave, yawned, and glided down to the guild hall, where everybody was starting to arrive. The Master wasn't anywhere, as he had left yesterday for the meeting with the other guildmasters. Natsu and Lucy were back from the Daybreak mission, and Mirajane was in the middle of explaining how the guild system worked. Huh, so Erza would be coming in a matter of minutes.

I scanned the room for a free spot and found one close to the door, but a bit out of the way too. Then I waited for the end of the conversation, until Loke burst in, shouting "Erza is in town!". I just stayed calm as the rest of the guild was panicking. Yep Erza had quite the reputation, but I wasn't afraid of her to be honest.

Though… She was quite impressive as she walked in the guild just carrying that giant monster horn which was decorated, and she just put it down with a 'thump' resounding in the guild she asked. "I have returned, where is the master?"

Then Mirajane just explained that Makarov was away at the moment. Erza just nodded and started to scan the surroundings, then she got up in a rant explaining that the Master probably tolerated their quirks, but she didn't, dressing down several members.

Then just as she finished her rant by mentioning Macao, I decided to make myself known. Jumping from my perch towards Erza, coating my primary wings with solid lightning and starting a scissor motion with them, I shouted "DEFEND YOURSELF!" she instantly responded by summoning a sword and parrying my cross swipe with it, a loud 'CLANG' resounding in the guild. We pushed against each other for a couple of seconds before disengaging and then we started a dance.

Left wing swipe, parry, upward thrust parried by crossing my wings, kick dodged by Erza, short hop to the right to dodge a thrust, left wing then right wing swipe, parry then backwards hop, this dance continued for a couple minutes, neither of us willing to give ground to the other, I turned off my surroundings, completely focused in our impromptu duel I started against Erza, but I slowly felt my strength starting to fade, and I was giving ground to Erza, then, after a overextended swipe from me that she dodged easily, she spun around and placed her blade to my neck. We looked at each other's eyes for a dozen of seconds, me panting while she was just breathing normally, then she just said. "So you found out how to create solid lightning?"

I nodded, completely aware of how the guild was shocked by the fact that she didn't treat my unprovoked duel as a death sentence. "Yep! Couldn't wait to show you how I now can defend myself against sword users. That's one of the weaknesses of my Thunderbird magic, can't really parry sword blows with it, so I developed this, and I trained myself each evening. Now that you're back, we'll be able to train together."

"I look forward to our duels. You're an interesting guy Regal, and your fighting style will surely destabilise the less experienced sword fighters. Though you better train your stamina, you clearly need to last longer."

"I know, that's my main priority, my bones are starting to be strong enough too, but I'm not quite there yet, and I counted on you restraining your strength to not break them. Anyways, I sense you were going to address the guild, I'll let you do it while I'm preparing myself to do my daily job."

She nodded and just asked for Natsu and Grey, asking for their help like in the books, as if nothing happened. I shook my head, she was really good at just resuming the previous conversation casually, Mirajane came to me and asked: "You planned this for a long time?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise and I was sure Erza would appreciate it. Luckily, I was right. Anyways, I'm not going to do a job today and instead just train myself up. I don't want to deny Natsu a good fight indeed, and I'm sure he'll pester me for no tomorrow after I fought Erza. So I really need to be ready when he comes back… So I'll train up for the next few days."

Mirajane nodded, she understood my reasons, Natsu was an accro to fighting, so that wasn't surprising that I was planning to fight him. She seemed to think about something for an instant, then she asked me a quite surprising question: "You didn't go all out against Erza I suppose?"

I nodded, I haven't used one trick of mine for example. "Yeah, I could have allowed my blades to be conductive so it would have shocked her, but first I'm sure she has countermeasures for that, and secondly, I just wanted to see how I fared in a regular sword fight, I'm sure she didn't go all out either. Pretty sure she would have beaten me in ten seconds flat if she went all out."

"Yes, Erza is… _scary _when she goes all out." I resisted the urge to shudder, I really didn't wish to face Erza's bad side.

"Can't deny that. Anyhow, I must go! See you later!"

"Good luck Regal!"

I nodded to her in thanks and flew out of the guild hall to my training spot. It was pretty battered from all the scorch marks by the lightning strikes, but isn't that what a training spot is for? I now carried in my bag a tank shell that I could use for my Railgun, since it's better to have something… aerodynamic. I was also pretty sure the big monsters wouldn't like it at all. Unless they had magics that nullified kinetic energy.

Anyways, I was currently hitting the biggest tree of the clearing, to strengthen my bones, I planned to do this for a while, and then I would improve some combos using my tail then… You got it, I trained. _Hard_.

* * *

It was the end of the afternoon, I had my beak open to cool myself off. That was one of the inconveniences of being a bird: you only sweat by the mouth. Feathers were a good insulator of heat, but they prevented sweating from the skin, and my bare feet only represented a minor part of my body. So yeah, I had to walk around with my beak open, but my exhaustion was quickly quenched by some gulps of fresh water at a nearby stream. I shook myself up and grabbed my backpack to go back to the guild.

I was greeted by Mirajane, as usual, and I asked for a mug of cold tea so that I could cool myself. Then I chatted a bit with her. I really appreciated talking with her, and not having Natsu pestering me was a welcome change. We discussed the 'Strongest team of Fairy Tail' for a while, discussing their strengths and weaknesses when suddenly something tugged at the back of my head, _hard_. I knew I got this sensation only once before and that was when… My eyes widened as I connected the dots, Natsu's team was in danger. "Oh god… Sorry I must go, my danger sense flared up and somebody is in danger, I need to help them NOW!" I screamed the last part as I grabbed my bag and called down a lightning bolt _inside_ the guild hall and rode it instantly. I had to act quickly, if my suspicions were right, every second mattered.

I pushed a sizable part of my magic reserves into the lightning bolt I was riding, making it go faster than it should, and headed towards the town of Clover. It only took a couple of minutes to reach my destination, but I could see that I was here just in the nick of time, Lullaby had materialised himself in his true form, but he seemed… _wrong_ compared to the book, a shadowy aura emanated from him and I definitely knew that he was more powerful that he should be, and he was about to use his song on Natsu's team but he lacked the holes in his done by Natsu's team attack, I had to stop him NOW or the main cast would die, not sure about Natsu because he was technically a demon, but Lucy, Grey, Erza and all the masters would definitely die.

So I only could do one thing to stop the attack, I charged myself in electricity and flew in a circle, leaving a electricity trail behind me. Once the circle was complete, I called down a lightning bolt passing through the circle and shouted: "THUNDERBIRD SKYHAMMER!" and the lightning bolt got supercharged by passing through the circle, quadrupling in size and hammered itself in the demon, stopping his attack altogether and creating a hole through this chest. Good, he wouldn't try his song again. I flew down to check my handiwork and see if the team was in the shape of fighting. "You're ok? My danger sensed flared up and I came as soon as I could."

Erza clearly noticed I saved them and answered in kind. "Thanks, we couldn't scratch against him, that shadowy aura that it had around itself deflected our attacks."

I hummed, a shadowy aura? Not good, considering that Shadows are the bane of the multiverse. Still, I knew what to do against this. "What do we do when we have a barrier that is seemingly impossible to pass? We smash through with as much force as we can. And I've the perfect tools for that!" With that cryptic sentence I picked up my bag from my back and opened it, retrieving the tank shell from it. "How good are you at throwing?"

"Fairly good. I have to be for the spears."

"Perfect, I'll need you to throw it through the two rails I'll summon. Electromagnetism and kinetic energy will do the rest of the job." She threw me a confused glance at me but quickly steeled herself, picking up the shell and readied herself to throw it as she nodded to me.

While she did that, I focused on what I wanted to do, creating two parallel lightning bolts that I shaped up as two bars then solidified them, but keeping them charged magnetically. Now everything magnetic passing through them would be accelerated at extreme speed, breaking the sound barrier several times. Once I aimed it right, making sure there was something solid the shell could imbed itself in, I screamed "NOW!" to Erza, and she threw it right between the two. It traveled at a fairly standard speed before it passed through the two rail, then it just _blinked_ out of existence and a very loud sonic boom rang in the surrounding, instantly followed by a shockwave that made everybody but me and Erza stagger, as I was prepared for it.

The result on the demon? Having a Mach 6 projectile getting through your chest clearly leaves a sizable hole, and the shadowy aura surrounding him is now gone, but the demon is still standing up. I shouted "FINISH HIM!" while panting, as maintaining these rails just after the charged lightning bolt and my training session spent me. Erza didn't need to be told twice, and she changed into her blackwing armor to cut down the demon while Natsu and Grey unleashed their own attacks. It was all too much for Lullaby, and it collapsed on top of the meeting building of the guildmasters. I was happy that I managed to come in time, but I was also worried at the implication: A Shadow was definitely here and he had his sights on Fairy Tail, he probably wanted to kill the main characters. But, he forgot one golden rule: one does not simply mess with Fairy Tail.

I'll have to report this at the next Gathering, good thing it was tomorrow, that'll ensure Bobo will be on alert too. Once I recovered, I nodded to the Master, and he nodded to me, he knew that this was my area of expertise, and that I would bring back help if needed. I took a look at the surrounding and noticed that the other guild masters were about to be angry at us for destroying the building, so I took off, mercilessly abandoning my guildmate to their fate. All is fair in love and war!

I just flew calmly back to Magnolia, but I knew that now I would be noticed, and that means that the Guild council may try to 'arrest' me for interrogation once Natsu was back with the Master and the team, ugh, I hate politics, they're always a pain to deal with. Still, I used the flight to cool down and think about what would need to be done.

* * *

It took a couple hours to get back to the guild hall, and once I entered it, Mirajane breathed in relief, since I didn't have a sorrowful look and looked relaxed, she knew I managed to save them.

"I managed to arrive just in time though Mirajane… A dozen seconds later and it may have been too late. I'll seriously need to train that sixth sense of mine, that would be useful if I could get an earlier warning. Anyways, no use crying over spilled milk, I saved them, but I didn't catch the culprit that endangered the mission, so I expect he'll try again, I'll keep an eye open from now on. Also… I'll definitely keep my training up, I clearly need to increase my magic reserves."

"Thank you Regal, I was worried when you left with no explanations. I knew something was wrong, you had this aura of desperation… I feared the worst."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that our guild stays safe, after all, the puppetmaster made one fatal mistake: he tried to attack Fairy Tail, we all know how that ends. Badly for the attacker. We'll take that back to him. One hundred times worse."

She nodded, that _is_ what Fairy Tail is known for: they never leave an attack unanswered, and we are _hard_ to knock down. And I've an entire realm behind me to make sure this Shadow will be buried one mile under the ground.

* * *

**Posted the 15/03/2020**


	10. Quidditch and Supreme Commander

**Author's Notes: Ugh, sorry for the delay again, but I've had trouble getting the inspiration to write, even when I have more free time… I'm not sure I'll post a chapter this Sunday, as I want to try to start another project, but I don't know... I'll see if I manage to motivate myself. Anyways part of this chapter is another collab between me and Rex, so expect Cade to be here!**

**In response to Reviews:**

**Apostlelord: Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Empyrean Asura****: I know it's not everybody's cup of tea, but we (me and Rex) are trying to make it coherent, the lore is building up every day, and you can check Sleepysaurus Rex's story "Trial By Lightning", his last chapter especially have some more insight about how the multiverse created, but don't force yourself, I'm writing this mostly because my brain nags me to write it, it's just bonus if people enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Cover art by HungryDragonArts.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex****and Wizzer96**

* * *

Chapter 10: Quidditch and Supreme Commander

I woke up early tomorrow morning to grab my key and jump into the rift back to Locostral, I still needed to beat the record of highest Breaching, but that'll be for a later day. After a quick journey, I popped out at the arrival Rift Pool and glided down to the stadium, joining Gem and Jacob, who already took their seats, I nodded to them and started the conversation. "Hello Gem, Jacob, how are you today?"

"Hello Regal! We're good thanks, have anything new happening in your realm?"

"Yes actually… I may have found shadow activity." Gem's eyes widened. "He tried to kill the main cast, but my danger sense warned me in the nick of time… I'm gonna need to report that, and I'll be on alert from now on."

She nodded, that was the standard procedure if anybody found Shadow activity, that meant everybody now would be on alert for a Scrum when the Shadow would show itself. We switched subjects with Gem and Jacob after, asking news about their own realms while the rest of the Clan joined us. Then the Gathering started, they began by announcing that tryouts for a bestial Ultimate Quidditch team would be held this afternoon. Uh, if the match with Brackman doesn't last that long, I would probably participate in that. Then they also announced that somebody challenged Brackman invincibility streak at Supreme Commander, and that the match started just after the Gathering. I rolled my eyes at this, they made so much a big deal of this, but I wasn't surprised, Brackman was an Elder here, so he was pretty known. They quickly reported a coffee shortage, but it would be resolved in the next few days, then they went to the main part of the Gathering: asking for any Shadow activities.

I raised my wing then, and the Elder gave me the right of speaking. I reported that there was an attempt on the main cast of my realm, and that it was done by empowering a boss they normally beat in the timeline, but that this time they couldn't damage it. I quickly told how I used a railgun to deal with it, but that it was an unmistakable plot by a shadow, and that I would be on alert from now on. Bobo quickly said that he would be too. The Elder thanked me for the warning and said they would now be ready for a Scrum.

They asked if anybody else had any Shadow activity to report, and nobody else raised their hand, so they went to the most exciting part of the Gatherings: welcoming newcomers. It started with Darius accompanying a red dragon with numerous pieces of jewellery ringing on her side, we remembered it was Alexstrasza from the Warcraft universe, and we were surprised to discover it was in fact Darius' sister. Gem instantly asked for her to join after the cheering died down. There was another newcomer, that Cade accompanied this time, and after a quick question to Jacob, he informed me that it was a Unicorn Gundam. Uh, the name sounded familiar but I quickly shook my head, I wasn't that much into giant robots anime.

The Gathering finished just after the Gundam found a clan, and I could see that Cade sent me a worried glance, he surely heard about the shadow attacks, I mouthed to him 'Later', because I now had to prepare myself for the challenge I issued to Brackman. I went to the building he said he would wait for me at.

I entered the building then he smiled at me and said. "Ah! There you are my boy! Come, everything is ready, we just need to get to our respective spots." I nodded to this and he brought me to some sort of cabin with a screen and an headset, I raised an eyebrow at this, it looked strangely like what you would do for an Esport game, but I guess that's kind of what we were doing, it was just for bragging rights, but it was competition all the same. Anyways I thanked him and he went to his own box. Putting the headset on, I noticed the lobby was already set - then smirked at the map selected: Seton's Clutch. Given it was a bit big map, this guaranteed that it would last at least half an hour, but given who I was facing, I expected at least one hour. Selecting my faction as Seraphim, and the color to Livid Green, I nodded and put myself ready. Brackman himself chose Cybran and Ferrari Red color. That was it, all stakes were up and we were onwards to an impressive match. Since I know most of you have no idea how you play Supreme Commander, I'm just gonna sum up what happened, no need to bother you with a lengthy description that you wouldn't understand.

Once we spawned and built the obligatory factory, we instantly went to the middle to grab the generous amount of reclaim littered in the middle, while starting to build factories in our starting areas. I quickly built an air transport to expand faster while we were trading punches with our commanders. Then the skirmishes with our small land units started and we both had wins and losses, but eventually we went to a standoff by just letting our artillery harass each other's outposts.

I had managed to have a presence in both seas, having destroyers guarding my coasts while I had cruisers just annoying his outpost. He had the advantage in the aerial game but he couldn't capitalise on it since I had now Ground to Air defenses and now couldn't fight my inferior air force on neutral ground.

Then the late game began and we started to plan our options to close this. My best bet would be to capitalise on the Cybran main weakness: their shields by building a long-range artillery and pilloning their ressource income, but I knew he had ways to counter this, so I tried to be creative and started doing air drops of units to hit his resources and send some teleporting units to try to get an landhold on his side of the map and force him to waste resources to try to counter it. Both these attempts were shut down and I reallocated my resources building my favourite unit: the Seraphim Experimental Bomber - his name is Ahwassa, but he's also called 'Asswasher' by the community, which is kind of fitting - which can kill any unupgraded ACU in two passes, but is expensive. I also managed to hide a fleet of strategic bombers that I would reveal only when an opportunity would arise.

This attempt almost worked, somehow I managed to make the bomb not hit the ground but instead his air force, which decimated it and gave me the advantage in the Air-to-Air units, so I capitalised on it and unleashed my fleet of bombers on his commander, hoping to claim the victory, but he somehow managed to dodge enough of the bombs to survive, and I was as close to one or two bomb away from victory. But he managed to shot down my Experimental in his territory, which was bad as he could use it to build dangerous units.

I really tried to survive but the fact that I was forced to make my economy grow by building fragile buildings and that it was becoming hard to kill his own, coupled with the fact that I was now losing on the naval game, meant that I was slowly but surely losing, as he exploited the opportunities by raiding my own territory with some stealthy units that escaped my detection. It finally ended by the death under the red laser of a giant walking robot with 6 legs.

I sighed in relief, the game lasted for one hour and fifteen minutes, which is impressively long for a 1v1 match. I exited the box to thunderous applause, to my great surprise, and I faced the grinning face of Brackman. "Well done my boy! I've never been so close to being defeated since the Infinite War! You can consider yourself proud, had luck be on your side, I would have bowed down to you, but you really are the most competent player I faced since I arrived to Locostral, I hope we can do it again regularly, I'll be good for me to face someone that can keep me on the ropes."

I was utterly shocked that he admitted I made him needing to use all his tricks to grab victory. I mumbled a 'Thanks.' and made my way to the exit until I arrived at Mount Bluepeak still in a daze. I nodded when Gem congratulated me and I just crashed on my bed, hoping to recover my mental functions.

* * *

I woke up from my nap half an hour later, shaking my head, I was still a bit tired, but I had to go to the Ultimate Quidditch tryouts. I noticed I was almost late, so I took off directly from my bedroom, where the window is big enough for me to take off from.

Flying quickly to the Stadium where a small crowd of people were standing in the middle of it, there was a group of eleven creatures standing on a platform facing the crowd, and it was a varied group, ranging from dragons to large birds and massive insects. They were all wearing the same white and red colors, though some of them were wearing it on fabric while the others were wearing it on metal armor. Not all of them were capable of flying of their own, so those carried broomsticks.

I spotted Cade in the group and decided to land next to him, shaking my head to clear it, I was still a bit groggy even after my nap, I mostly recovered after my match against Brackman but I was still a bit lightheaded, ugh I hope this'll be over after the introduction speech.

Cade raises whatever he has for eyebrows on all three heads.

Driscol engaged the conversation "_So you decided to try this out too?_"

I nodded at this. "Yeah. Sorry, but I just had half an hour of sleep after an intense SupCom match against Brackman, and I'm still a bit stunned that he said I almost won against him. And as my form is from the Harry Potter universe, of course I want to try Quidditch!"

Sparta then decided to point out. "_But this is Ultimate Quidditch. A lot more dangerous than the regular type."_

I shrugged, haven't got the time to read the rules to know what's different but I just expect it's just more of… Everything. "Basic rules are almost the same, and what would life be without his spice? Also it's a good opportunity to see how I fare against my fellows Plainswalkers."

"_Good point._" Kevin admitted. "_Although we know that we'd obliterate most people. We're doing this so we can get some exercise and do something fun._"

"Same with me to be honest. Although I'm pretty sure I'm more agile than most people due to my extra wings, but I want to use this as training to fly in hostile skies."

Sparta nodded at this "_That's reasonable. Although we went to space earlier, so hostile skies have kinda lost their significance. Anyway, earlier you said that there was Shadow activity in Fairy Tail. Care to elaborate?_"

I sighed, this would make things much more difficult in my realm, I explained quickly what happened. "The main cast had to face some sort of boss, a demon. Normally they beat it pretty easily, but as they were facing it, my danger sense flared up and I joined them as fast as I could. Turns out there was a shadowy aura around the boss that blocked their attacks. I managed to stop the attack that would have killed them, then drained the aura using pure Kinetic Energy. After that they beat it like they did in the books. It was definitely a Shadow reinforcing the boss, if I wasn't there… Well we kinda would have 3 or 4 important characters dead."

Driscol scowled in response. "_What did this aura thing look like? If there are Shadows powering up the enemies in our realms, we need to know how to identify their interference._"

I thought about it for an instant before answering, I clearly had the image in mind, so I could describe it. "Kinda like a fog clinging to the enemy. It didn't have red eyes, but there were strange black fumes undulating around it."

All three of Cade's heads nodded and turned their attention to the platform, where one of the players had blown a whistle to get everyone's attention.

The guy who was the team captain was the silver-armoured Arbiter from Halo. He nodded to the whistle blower and took over the proceedings. "Good afternoon everyone."

There were various responses from most people.

The Arbiter started his speech. "I never liked my original name, so I'd prefer if you just called me Arbiter. Now, who here knows how Quidditch is played?"

Everyone raised their hands, including me, who doesn't know Quidditch rules?

"Good. Who knows how to play Ultimate Quidditch?"

There were two or three hands in the air, me and Cade weren't in that group.

"Right. Before we even start, I'll say that this isn't for the faint-hearted. This game is ridiculously dangerous. If you get distracted, you can easily be knocked to the ground with most of your bones broken. A lot of those injuries are recoverable, but you can lose limbs in this game. If you have a problem with that, then leave now." The warning couldn't be more clear.

About half the crowd filtered away, not willing to sacrifice their arms and legs. There were a few murmurs from the remainers.

I chuckled at this, yes I was a bit afraid of being injured but the desire I had to get some big spice in my life was stronger, so I taunted them. "Scaredy cats!"

Sparta hummed. "_I have a feeling I'm going to like this game._"

"_You like everything to do with violence._" Kevin commented.

"_So what?_"

"_Nothing._"

Arbiter waited for the talking to die down, then continued. "Now we know who the serious people are, it's time to explain the game. Take what you know about regular Quidditch and up it to 11. Everything is harder. The goals- there are five of them on each end. And they're all on fire. There are adaptive weather systems in the edges of the stadium to give us everything from a bright, sunny day to flying through a blizzard. And it changes randomly."

"_Adaptive weather?_" Driscol smirked. "_This is getting better and better._"

I hummed at this and raised a wing in question, I wanted to know what were the rules about this. "I suppose those with weather control powers aren't allowed to change it themselves?"

Arbiter shook his head. "Let me make this clear right now. Abilities. If they harm the other players, you can't use them. That includes changing weather to difficult conditions. However, you can change it to easier conditions, as that doesn't hinder anyone. Can I go on?"

I nodded, I understood the intent behind that, and it sounded fair.

"Good. Now, the balls. The Quaffle. This one makes you play hot potato, as if you hold it too long, it explodes like a flashbang. If you're holding it while it blows up, the other team gets the next one. The Bludgers. They're equivalent to drones now. There are nine of the pesky things, and they have small holes in one side that fire paintballs that sting quite a bit. Finally, the Snitch. If you thought it was annoying enough to begin with, you have another thing coming. This Snitch has the ability to teleport once every thirty minutes, and it can store the charges. Leave it an hour, and it can teleport twice. Two hours, four teleports. After hearing that, how many of you still want to play? Leave if you think this isn't your game."

Again, the crowd lost about a third of its members, leaving thirteen people standing on the pitch.

Arbiter surveyed us all. "Well, I have to say that this is better than I had hoped. Usually, we don't get many more than six."

There were a few nervous chuckles, including from me, but most people stayed silent.

"Ultimate Quidditch teams have fourteen players. Six Chasers, two Keepers, three Beaters, one Seeker, and two Everythingers."

Kevin burst out laughing. "_Seriously? An Everythinger? You gotta be pulling our tails!_"

Arbiter chuckled. "No, it's a very real position. Everythingers are players who have the combined roles of all the other players. You can chase, beat, keep and seek, but you have to be on the ball at all times. I've seen a lot of matches lost because an Everythinger wasn't where they should have been. Now, we have three open positions; a Chaser, a Seeker, and an Everythinger. Decide what you want to try out for and form a group with other people who want that position."

Humming in thought while I thought about the best position for me, keeper and beater were out for me, I wasn't the sturdy type, Seeker I probably would be a terrific one, you just do not underestimate a Raptor's vision, but to be honest I always like the role of the Chaser, they are always underestimated while they are basically the one that keep the spectators busy while the Seekers are searching for the Snitch, nodding to my internal reasoning, I relayed my decision to Cade "I'll apply for Chaser, I could be a good Seeker too, but that seems too boring, waiting for the entire match that a shiny ball enters your field of vision? No thanks! Gotta take the more exciting job!"

Driscol's eyes were glazed as he evaluated where he and the others should apply for, but Sparta said "_We're most of an asset if we go as an Everythinger. One of us can whack the Bludgers away, another can keep a lookout for the Snitch, and whoever's left can concentrate on flying._"

I nodded, that made sense. "Yep! Your triple consciousness is actually an advantage at once! It would be a shame to waste it. Anyways, let's go in file for our roles." I said while putting himself in the Chaser file, which was the biggest surprisingly, uh, I had competition.

* * *

When Cade and I got out of the cargo lift of Mount Bluepeak, we were very tired, I had to prove my skills by scoring several times against the goalkeeper, and good thing I could ride lightning bolts, that helped me a lot, since I was basically unpredictable, I made the team, but I received a cut on the side of my neck because somebody else wasn't careful with it's tail and I had to dodge. Still, we both made the team, so we were happy.

Driscol glanced at me and noticed the cut on the side of my neck. "_Dude, you're bleeding._"

I nodded at this. "Yeah I know, a bit of a close call, but that's what training is for. You learn more in failure than success. You don't really have to worry about lost limbs though."

Kevin laughed wearily. "_No. We got a few wounds, but they all closed fairly easily. It's a little painful, but being a meat shield for everyone is a surprisingly effective strategy._"

"Better you than those that don't have expandable limbs."

Driscol had a pensive look "_Have you thought about how you could use the Quaffle exploding to your advantage?_"

I put a claw to my chin in thought. "To be honest, the light doesn't bother me too much, after all I can look directly at the sun without problem, it's more the sound that bothers me, so I could make it explode near one of the opposing Chasers to incapacitate it for a short while."

Sparta eyes glinted "_Exactly! It explodes like a flashbang, so you can use it to temporarily blind an enemy player. Sure, they'd have a throw-in equivalent, but who cares if you just stopped them from getting the Snitch!_"

I thought about it for a bit again and noticed something else, that I relayed to him. "There is something we both are the best at: flying into a storm! Not sure if there is any weather condition worse than a storm, probably a blizzard, but if there is, we should everytime 'tune it down' and use our natural affinities with it to score as much as we can."

Kevin nodded. "_We'd have to talk to the rest of the team about that, but still. We should use every advantage we can get._"

Gem decided to enter the conversation "So, where have you four been?"

I answered "Trying out for Ultimate Quidditch!"

Driscol also answered. "_Same. Although we did go to space earlier._"

Paddles spat out most of his drink in shock "You what?"

I shrugged his wings "I've stopped being surprised after the triple consciousness, apparently he can now survive in the void."

"_It was really weird, too. We couldn't hear anything, and our sense of balance went off, but we killed a lot of spaceships, which was fun._" Kevin described the experience.

Amara rolled her eyes. "Naturally you killed spaceships. Why wouldn't you?"

Sparta said joyfully "_Gravity beams for the win!_"

Cade snapped his fingers as Driscol realised something. "_We can use them on their tractor beam setting to grab and manipulate the balls!_"

Sparta grinned "_I can't believe I didn't think of that!_"

I then explained something else I just realised. "I could use my tails as a baseball bat if somebody throws the Quaffle to me. I can have a lot more power if I use my attack version instead of just hitting it."

Driscol sounded surprised at this suggestion "_Aren't your tails more for flight stability though? You have all those feathers on the ends. You'd be better off kicking it._"

Lemme tell you, yes they were actually for flight stability, but in reality, I could do without the tails and just use my six pairs of wings, the secondary pairs were much more efficient at flight stability than my tails, if I compensated the movement with my wings, I could basically do whatever with it. "I can recover if it's for one mouvement, also my other wings are more stabilising than my tails, and my tails are prehensile enough for me to do this." Turning to Jacob I asked him. "I'm pretty sure it's much more important for you."

Jacob nodded. "If my fins are damaged, bye bye sky. As evidenced by HTTYD 1, 2, 3, the specials, Race to the Edge, and any other related show that I haven't watched."

I nodded at this then turned back to Cade. "I know my own abilities, so don't worry, I can use my tails as a baseball bat."

Sal piped in "I've never been much of a fan of Ultimate Quidditch. It's completely mental."

Paddles nodded. "It is a blood sport, but I'm a big fan of it even though I can't fly. I have some recorded matches if you want to watch them. Nobody's ever died in a match, but there are a lot of injuries."

Sal explained more on this "And when he says a lot, he means a lot. Nobody escapes unscathed, and there's at least one person who breaks an arm or a leg."

Jacob said in a mocking tone. "And the people doing it are either adrenaline junkies, thrill seekers, or just plain crazy. Cade's all three, but I thought you had a bit more sense Regal."

"_Hey!_" All three of Cade's heads said indignantly.

I shrugged "Nobody is sane in my opinion anyways."

"Guess so." Amara said.

Darius was cooking dinner, but paused to add his two cents. "Nobody in Locostral is sane. We've all lost something mentally, and none of us has quite regained it."

I then revealed what our roles were. "Anyways, I'm now a Chaser and Cade is an Everythinger."

The whole room went quiet except Rosa asking "Is that bad?"

Jacob patted Cade's back with a paw then said. "Well you're gonna die, Cade. Can I have your severed heads when you do?"

Sparta sputtered "_What? No!_"

Driscol looked worriedly around him "_Why is everyone staring like us like we already have one foot in the grave again?_"

Gem sighed. "Everythingers are generally the first to be knocked out of a match, and they get the worst injuries. Don't be surprised if all of the enemy team's Beaters and Everythingers comes after you."

Kevin laughed. "_And do what? We can regenerate! Who cares how hurt we get?_"

I thought about it for a moment then said. "Pretty sure you can still be knocked out. Also I've an advantage to avoid injuries: I've my danger sense, which works a bit like the Spider Sense, but a bit more accurate, I know where the danger comes from or is, and I can always ride a lightning bolt to avoid something flying at me, I can't be hurted in that state."

Slowly, everyone began grinning, and Paddles fist-bumped Cade. "You Sir, are going to be a great Everythinger."

Darius then shouted "And dinner is served! Who's up for Pizza?"

Cheering was the only response.

* * *

**Posted the 26/04/20**


	11. Bureaucracy is Hell

**Author's note: Okay, I'm so sorry, I wanted to finish this chapter like… 2 weeks ago but… Yep, writer block hit hard. I've tried several times to get back to it but… I just couldn't, but stop despairing! Chapter 11 has finally arrived. I think I'm on a roll now and am inspired for Chapter 12, where we'll see Mystogan for a bit, and Natsu's team going to Galuna Island, Regal won't interfere with it, but, Chapter 13 should be the start of the Phantom Lords arc, and he'll have some action in it, so be prepared for it. Also, please tell me in the reviews what you thought about this chapter, they help me get the motivation to write since I know that you enjoy the story! Anyways, sorry again for the delay, and let's start chapter 11!**

**In response to reviews:**

**Wizzers96: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Cover art by HungryDragonArts.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex and Wizzer96**

* * *

Chapter 11: Bureaucracy is Hell

I woke up with a lot of aches all around my body, sleeping on my back was totally unnatural for me, at least in this new form. After getting back to my feet, I shook my head to clear the last remnants of sleep and got in the living room to get a coffee before going back to my realm. I wasn't sure of when the Master and Natsu's team would return to Magnolia, but I suspected that it was today. So I quickly drank the coffee and then jumped out of a window (which automatically closed itself behind me) to glide down towards the riftpools and go back to my assigned realm. There was no queue at the moment since it was still a fairly early hour, so I just dive bombed straight into it.

After going through the orange maze, I got out at my eyrie, which is where I rift from usually, then glided back to the guild hall. There was laughing and cheering coming from the hall, so I guess that meant that the Master had returned, else the atmosphere would be a bit more morose. Pushing the door open with my beak, I entered the hall, then everybody went quiet.

Then somebody exclaimed "The hero of the day has returned!" and then everybody cheered at once.

I had to put my wings on my ear holes since the sound was too loud for me to bear and waited a bit for the cheering to die down, then said. "Please keep in mind that I've sensitive ears… And I just did what everybody here would do if they were in the same position as me. We can't let our friends die after all. Just keep in mind that we should all look for each other, no matter what our rivalities may be. That's what a guild is after all! To look after each other!"

Everybody nodded in agreement to my words, then they all raised their cup to toast to me after. I nodded at them and talked a bit with everybody, while receiving a lot of pats on the back and congratulations. That was a moment I will forever remember, since from then, everybody accepted me as who I was, and didn't question my membership of the guild.

The celebrations lasted half an hour, until Natsu reminded everybody that Erza promised him a sparring match before they went to the Lullaby mission. I remembered what happened during that match, and groaned, with my luck, it wouldn't be Erza that would be arrested.

Everybody else got excited about the match, and the guild emptied itself since everyone was going to go to the training grounds that were located outside. Everyone arranged themselves in a circle shape determining the space Erza and Natsu would fight in. Personally, I thought that it was stupid to act as the border, as you're just asking to be hit by projectiles attack, so I just perched myself on the guild roof to watch the fight from above.

Just when the fight was about to start, Erza changed into her Flame Empress armor, which greatly increases her fire resistance. And then they started trading blows, with Natsu using his fists while Erza used her sword. The fight lasted a good five minutes until Natsu was about to do a breath attack. I shook my head, if he missed, he would hit the crowd… Good thing they were all mages, else I think we would have some charred corpses. But just as he was about to unleash his attack, somebody clapped its hands to attract attention, and guess what? It's one of the council frogs! Ugh, I was not going to like this. Natsu instantly stopped charging his attack while Erza laid down her sword, then the frog started talking.

"This fight is over!" The council messenger called out. "I'm a messenger by the Magic Council. Thunderbird Regal, you're under arrest."

And heeeeere we go, I totally expected this, after all, I kinda did a loud boom and a flashy entrance, so no wonder that I would be the one getting arrested instead of Erza.

Every member of the guild but Erza and the Master started expressing their disagreement, making a massive racket in the meantime Then, as I was starting to have troubles bearing it, I inhaled and screeched as loud as I could, managing to silence everybody in the area. "Stop. We wouldn't try to go against the council, I know we are Fairy Tail, but we just don't have the sheer amount of resources the council have to defy them, I'll go with them, I don't think it'll more that a bit of questioning of about what happened in Clover so don't worry about me, I'll be back soon." Then I got down from the roof and walked in front of the council messenger. "I won't resist, you don't need to handcuff me, I don't think you've handcuffs for my size anyways."

"Thank you for your cooperation." He replied, then he started leading me towards the train station.

I groaned, I guess I'll have to spend the journey with a bit of nausea, but there was nothing I could do about that. The messenger gave me a questioning look, and I answered by a shrug and a 'carry on' gesture, then we boarded the train in a special wagon, which I guessed was reserved to officials. We had to wait for a couple of minutes before it started to move, but I just sat on one of the benches, ready for the nausea to hit. The messenger asked me a question, I wouldn't say he was worried, just curious.

"Are you okay? You look uncomfortable."

"Side effect of my magic, I've got motion sickness."

He nodded at this explanation as it was a reasonable one for him. Well, time to spend a couple hours trying not to puke everywhere, sounds fun!

* * *

Once we arrived at our destination, I immediately got out of the train and just breathed the fresh air for a couple minutes, waiting for the nausea to fade. I then nodded to the messenger, who brought me to the Council building. It was pretty big, but I had seen bigger things back on Earth, so I wasn't that much impressed. Once we were in the hall, I noticed the person Erza would normally meet in canon: Siegrain- or Jellal as he really was. He saw me and walked next to me. I towered above him, but he was still pretty tall for a human.

The messenger then cleared his throat only to reprimanded him: "Lord Siegrain, we're on a schedule, shouldn't you be in the courtroom already?"

Not letting his mask of confidence fall, Siegrain smiled at him, making the messenger nervous, while I remained impassive. I wouldn't fall for his manipulation. Jellal would be on a quest to redemption later in the plotline, but that was not the current him, so I had to be on my guard. "Oh, don't worry, you're a little early after all, do I lack the rights to have a little talk with our witness before the interrogation?"

"I guess this isn't a real trial then? It's staged. I guessed so because of the laxity of the security measures around me." I said to put pressure off the poor messenger.

I'm not the kind of guy to blame a messenger, he was just doing his job after all.

Jellal smirked, so I guess I gave an answer he wanted. "That's right, the magic council needs to find somebody to blame, and we must show them that we're still the authority of the nation. I'm sure you can understand that, we wouldn't want to show ourselves weak, wouldn't we?"

I nodded, their methods may be questionable and most of them may hate Fairy Tail, but they wanted to protect the people all the same, karma would strike them soon anyways, so I didn't want to take any actions against them, it's easier to roam around without the government on your tail (or tails for me) anyway. "I understand, and why bother coming in person when you could just use a projection?"

He raised an eyebrow in question, not expecting me to find out this fact without touching him. I then answer his silent question. "I can feel the wind around me, and when people walk, they often leave a tailwind behind them, when you came to me, you left none, so I put two and two together and understood why."

He smirked and then answered. "You're an observant being indeed. I wonder how well you'll adapt to life in Fiore. I can see a lot of potential in you. In any case, I must put this conversation to an end, as enjoyable as it may be, but we'll see each other in the courtroom."

His projection shimmered and then disappeared. Shortly after the messenger recovered his wits and brought me to the Courtroom, there was nobody else but me, the messenger, and the nine members of the magic council now, Jellal and Ultear included, but I could sense that all of them were just magic projections, which meant that none of them were actually here.

The member in charge of listing my accusations banged his hammer and opened the session. Huh, didn't know you could still interact with objects with a projection. Well, I guess I learned something at least. So they listed my charges; property destruction, disturbing the peace, you get the picture. Then they said I would just be exposed to a fine of one thousand jewels. Oh, I thought I would have a bigger fine than that, guess they aren't that bad then.

"Now that this is done, we can proceed to the real reason for your coming here: Where do you come from? And What are you?" Nevermind, forget what I just said, they probably want to have an edge against me, and that I wouldn't be a threat, but shame on them, I planned for this eventuality.

Putting my claw on my beak like I was in thought for a small moment, I then answered. "Sorry, I can't say where I'm from, other than it's an island in the sea hidden by magical means. My kin don't want to be bothered, and if you disturb their peace by making me reveal their location, they would retaliate, _hard_, so I'm sorry to say that you'll have to find them by other means, and I discourage you to even attempt it. We may be a peaceful people, but when you gain our ire, our potential for destruction is legendary. This is not a threat, this is just a warning." And I punctuated my statement with a challenging look, letting them see how serious I was about us Plainswalkers.

They seemed stunned for a moment, then they started whispering among themselves. After some minutes the member who was presiding over the session said "I see, we'll take your warning into consideration. We'll retreat to converse about this, then we can release you."

suddenly, my danger sense flared, but not at the levels of what it was for Lullaby. The threat was directed towards me and it was caused by… Oh you dense idiot!

"Excuse me a minute." I said to the council before jumping out of the witness' position, doing a half flap with my wings, and aimed a kick with my talons curled up towards the door just as they were blasted open. My leg was then greeted with Natsu's head, instantly knocking him out as he was about to shout. He slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor and fell in a crumpled pile. I looked at Natsu for a moment, making sure he was unconscious and otherwise unharmed, then I shook my head at his stupidity. I'm not sure where he found the eagle head with realistic feathers, but I gave him points for trying.

Getting back to my position, I then look back at the council, who were all shell shocked, and said. "I'm not responsible for my guild member's action, he acted without my knowing, and I only noticed him coming by the loud shouts he was making and my sensitive hearing. Excuse him for his intrusion, he wasn't aware of the full details of my arrest."

They seemed to recover at this and said. "We won't hold it over you, however he'll have to still spend a night in a holding cell for disturbing a trial."

I nodded at this, wouldn't have any other way anyways, and Natsu needed to be taken down a peg or two, I'll just need somebody to bring him back to the guild.

"We did everything that was planned for this trial," the elder said. "You're free to go."

"Lemme just give him my thoughts when he'll wake up then I'll be on my way."

They nodded at this, and I followed the guard who was going to put Natsu in his cell. He threw my guild-mate inside, not caring if he was hurt by the action, though I don't think Natsu can be hurt by something like that anyways. He then closed the cell with the key, leaving me waiting outside as he left the cells, it was now only me, Natsu and the guard in charge of the cells here.

I didn't have to wait long thankfully. Natsu woke up soon enough, groaning and rubbing his head, right where a bump had started to appear. Oops, seems like I hit him harder than I thought. Guess it shows how much my strength improved with my training.

"Uuugh, anybody have the name of the dragon that hit me?"

"As much as I'd like to blame Cade for that, it was me who hit you."

His head snapped to me, noticing me, and starting to be angry, before I raised a wing. "Yes, I knocked you out, but you _really_ didn't need to come rescue me. This was just a staged trial. The magic council just wanted to do a show of force, they wouldn't have charged anything against me except a light fine that I instantly paid, I was about to get out when you barged in, good thing that I heard you incoming or you would have thrown _both_ of us in prison. They couldn't imprison me, not after being the pivotal point to the death of a Zeref Demon. I won't try to get you out. You'll be released tomorrow anyway, so use this time to think about how you must think before you act, you dunderhead!"

And with those last last words, I got out of the cell room, and of the magic council building. It was almost evening, and I skipped lunch since I had to take the train with the messenger instead of just flying to the building. Tsssk, next time I insist that I come by my own means. I needed to eat before I got back to the guild…

* * *

I came back to the guild a couple of hours later after catching a deer and eating it. Night was about to fall, and since I had worse night vision since I became a bird… I didn't want to arrive too late. Everybody nodded to me. They'd guessed the same thing as me about just being a dud trial. I then found Erza. I needed her to pick up Natsu tomorrow, can't have him being put back into prison because he couldn't control himself.

"Hello Erza, yeah, that was just a show of authority, they just made me pay a fine and try to weasel the location of my people out of me, but I hope I convinced them they wouldn't like the retaliation. Though as you guessed, Natsu tried to barge in, knocked him out before he couldn't threaten the council members, and put both of us into a cell. Wasn't able to do anything about him getting in prison too, so could you pick him up tomorrow, so to be sure he doesn't stay longer than necessary? You know how he is…"

She facepalmed at Natsu's stupidity and rubbed her head. "I'll do it, he really needs to think before acting."

"He wouldn't be Natsu if he did."

"True, it's how he is, but we can still hope."

I nodded to this then said my farewells, then flew out of the guild, I knew the way to my eyrie by heart but I still wanted to get back to it before it was too dark, it's easier for the landing… The story would soon pick up in speed, and by the next week, we would be assaulted by Phantom Lords, so I needed to be prepared. I would help, but I wasn't sure how. My best bet was Aria in my opinion, but if I could keep Jose distracted too… I guess I'll just... wing it.

* * *

**Posted the 12/04/20**


	12. Rivalries and important discussions

**Author's note: Nothing much happened this week, except that I've started writing a new story, it's still Plainswalkers related, so there'll be interactions between the MC of this new story and Regal, don't wanna tell much, you'll see when I start posting it!**

**In response to reviews:**

**Daniel Clausen: It's mostly that I've periods when I can't manage to write, and I try to get a backlog of chapters so that I can post when I miss some weeks, but I can't manage to do it ugh, gotta see if I get a writing spur at one moment. Also since I haven't watched the anime, it's gonna be mostly relating the manga events. And thanks for the review.**

**Wizzer96: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Cover art by HungryDragonArts.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex and Wizzer96**

* * *

Chapter 12: Rivalries and important discussions

The afternoon of the next day, Natsu came back to the guild, looking pale. I suspected Erza forced him to take the train so that the lesson stuck. He sat down and immediately passed out and started snoring. I shook my head. He was so bipolar it never ceased to amaze me.

The others members of the guild were commenting about what happened in the trial before, until somebody innocently said. "Hey, so we didn't get the result of the Erza VS Natsu fight."

Instantly Natsu shot up and asked Erza that they should finish the fight. Erza's answer? A punch to the guts that instantly knocked Natsu unconscious. Everybody stared in horror at the scene while Grey and Elfman joyously commented on it. Then suddenly, every member started to rub their eyes, some having already fallen asleep, while some complained about being this time of the month. I knew that it was the moment Mystogan came to the guild, but I found it strange that I wasn't affected.

The Master gave me a questioning glance, as he was himself fighting against the effects of the spell, but I could just shrug in answer. It was either my lightning magic that kept me awake or the fact I was Thunderbird, so I had some magical resistance against spells. Once everybody but me and the Master were asleep, Mystogan entered the guild, throwing a curious glance at me.

I just said. "I don't know why I'm not affected, but we need to talk, outside if you wish."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded, so while he went to the 2nd story to get a job, I went outside to wait for him. He followed me a couple of minutes later.

"Let's go to the forest," I said, "what I want to talk about is sensitive."

He didn't show that he heard my suggestion, but since he followed me, I guessed he agreed with it.

Once we reached the forest, I perched myself on a branch to make myself comfortable and looked at Mystogan, or Prince Jellal by his real name. "So… I'll be direct: I need some of the X-Balls you have."

His eyes widened and he instantly took a combat stance after backflipping away from me. "How do you know about Edolas?" He asked with a guarded tone.

I felt amused at his reaction, and I think it showed in my eyes. I expected him to react like that, so I answered his question. "Because you're not the only one to come from another dimension."

He clearly didn't expect this answer as he instantly dropped his combat stance and I was sure his mouth fell to the floor, but since he wore a mask covering it, I wasn't sure. "But… That's impossible, the only magical species in Edolas are the Exceed, and you're clearly a magical animal."

"Did I say I was from Edolas? Earthland and Edolas are not the only dimensions existing out there… Far from it. Ever heard about the Multiverse theory?"

He frowned his eyebrows in thought for a moment before answering. "I think I heard something similar, about an infinite number of dimensions existing… Wait, are you implying that..."

I nodded at his conclusion, confirming it. "Indeed. The Multiverse is real, and I come from an entirely different universe than Fairy Tail. I'm also part of a group that is dedicated to protecting it, as it has its enemies. But what concerns me is that I heard about the animas stealing magic from Earthland towards Edolas. I know that part of my magic is different than the one here, but I don't want to fight at half my strength in Edolas if I ever get sucked by an anima while I'm flying around the country, which is why I ask for some of the X-Balls you're carrying on you. I only revealed the Master what I just told you, but I trust you to keep it a secret."

Leaning on a tree, he closed his eyes and it looked like he went into deep thought. After a couple minutes, he answered. "If the Master trusts you, and what you said is true, I should put my faith into you too, the current political situation in Edolas is… Less than ideal, and if you were to land in here, and hear about your abilities, they would hunt you without respite. Hmmm, I wouldn't trust anybody else with those, but the Master is a good judge of character, so I'll agree to your request. Don't try to use them for anything else that you said, you would regret it." He finished with a hard glint in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't use them for any other case than finding myself in Edolas." He nodded at me, then picked up something from one of his pockets, which was a glass container filled with red balls, picking up half a dozen balls, he put them in a smaller container that he then handed to me. I took them with my claws and put them into my backpack. By the time I finished, Mystogan was nowhere to be found. Geez, that guy knows how to disappear.

After looking around and confirming that indeed Mystogan was gone, I went back to the guild, where Natsu was trying to run upstairs to fight Laxus, but got punched by the Master off of the stairs instead. As Laxus was about to taunt Natsu for this, I decided to interfere. "You know that we still haven't settled who's the best lightning user, Laxus?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the overgrown chicken. Have you finally stopped breaking your wings?"

"They were broken because you punched them, and they are much more resilient now. Meanwhile I remember you were wary of my claws last time we fought, I guess you didn't want to get some scars to add to your collection?" I taunted back.

We glared at each other, neither of us wanting to break our locked stare. We kept up our staring contest for several minutes before the Master's cough made both of us break eye contact. "I know you don't like each other, but this isn't a reason to fight inside the guild, if you want to come to fists and claws to two, take it outside."

We both looked at each other again, then harrumphed, then turned our back to each other, me going to a corner of the room, Laxus getting away from the railing he was leaning on.

Hrmph, I know that I sounded childish, but Laxus insisted that being able to create a storm by yourself didn't make you the strongest lightning mage, and that you needed to be able to create it from your own body as well. I was able to do that too, but he was taunting that my own created lightning was weaker than his. Tsssk, as if a dragon could ever surpass a Thunderbird for lightning, however powerful dragons were... I hope Cade didn't hear that... They probably had the raw power to back it up, but us Thunderbirds have the finest control on it you could imagine. Though control is a misleading word when you talk about lightning, as I always say, you cannot control lightning, only guide it. But we were the best at guiding it nonetheless, and I was able to draw figures of lightning in the air. I should do an art show one day, it should be fun to do. So yeah, we had our views about how to use lightning, but neither of us wanted to give ground to the other.

Mirajane brought me a cup of hot chocolate while I was sulking. She said nothing, just smiled at me, as she understood my rivalry, she had one with Erza too in her time, though now they were on good terms.

While I was drinking, Lucy was confused by my reaction to Laxus, so Grey tried to explain to her. "Well, the first time that Regal and Laxus met, they instantly went into a debate, Laxus not wanting to recognise that having a mastery of the storm would make him a powerful user, while Regal argued that finer control was the main defining point of one. Because indeed, while Regal had finer control on his lightning, Laxus had the raw power to back it up. Their argument heated and they went to blows, but since Regal could eat Laxus's lightning strikes, he just went at him with fists, and managed to break the bone of one of his wings, but got some deep cuts from Regal's claws in return. They haven't fought again since, and Regal healed his wing pretty quick, but now they just can't seem to stand each other's presence and just have an argument each day they meet, it often ends by a staring contest like you just saw." Ah! I couldn't have summed it up better.

Lucy seemed to understand the context better now so nodded and thanked Gray for explaining it to her. I quickly drank my cup of chocolate and got out of the guild however, too riled up to stay. I needed to cool down, and what better place than Locostral for that. So I flew to my eyrie and rifted to the Plainswalker's common realm.

* * *

I just spent some time flying around in the city, waving with my claw to the occasional broomstick user or spaceship taking off, just reveling in the thermals that allowed me to glide in the city. Locostral was so magnificent when you got to look at it from above. It had an asgardian feel to it, though it was still mainly composed of tall buildings covered in glass windows. The biggest building in volume was, without contest, the stadium, which was truly massive. It made sense, though. It was supposed to be able to house more than fifty thousands people, a non negligible portion which was beings of considerable size, including dragons, kaijus, mechs, and the like. The close seconds were Mount Bluepeak and it's 'sisters', Mount Bloodtop and Mount Thanos. Then the rest was constituted of a Spaceport, several iconic buildings like the Avengers Tower, and a lot of parks and green spaces.

This is what I was doing until I was joined in my gliding by an unexpected partner, which was Aegis, one of the Elders. I was surprised by this, then deciding not to be impolite, decided to greet him.

"Hello Elder Aegis, what brings you to fly with me today?"

"Nothing really to be honest, I sometimes fly above Locostral to remind myself what I have to protect, and that I've a lot of people that can be behind me. It helps to clear my mind too. I just happened to notice you when I started flying, and it's fun to have to have a partner for this."

I nodded, this was also why I loved flying, just being able to let your worries on the ground and feel the wind on your feathers… It gave you a sensation of freedom that was just not unegaled. I could just close my eyes and abandon myself to flying, using a contraption just doesn't give the same result, because my body was _made_ to fly. I could not imagine how my life would be if I couldn't fly now, this was part of my identity. "Yeah. I can understand. Flying… It's just not comparable, it's how I know that I'm free, free to go wherever I want, free from my worries, free from the ground… I cannot imagine how I lived without being able to fly now. Also Locostral being beautiful seen from above helps too."

"Indeed, also as feathered beings, we definitely have different sensations than from dragons, they love flying too, but… Let's say that one allowed me to experience his own flying, they don't feel the wind as much, they often have to constantly fly their wings to stay level, with some exceptions, while us we definitely can feel the wind ruffling our feathers, we can just glide to the other side of the world, and we truly are the masters of the skies. None can equal our maneuverability in the air." He stays quiet for a moment as we enjoy the flying. Then he resumed. "Tell me, what troubles you? I can feel you came here to vent your frustrations. I guess you have somebody in your realm which… You don't have the best relations with?"

I sighed at this. Indeed I came here to not blow up because of Laxus, but I was reluctant to confide this to somebody, even if it's an Elder, but I knew I couldn't dodge this one. "Laxus… I try to ignore him but he just… riles me up. We have our own opinions about what defines a real lightning user, and neither of us wants to give ground to the other. And I know that in a fight between the two of us, I would lose, since our magics have no effect on the other, because we are slayers, and as much as having claws is an advantage, he have enough muscles to break my bones, since as you must know, they are hollow. I must bear with him though, as I know he'll have a reality check later, but still… It's a bit frustrating for me."

"I understand. There often are characters that need to have a reality check before they let go of their arrogance, you're not being alone in this situation, lots of Plainswalker had to endure similar trials before they were actually enjoyable to chat with. So don't worry, you can just try to avoid him, and help your team to take him down when he needs his reality check, it should be a cathartic experience, and it helps him usually."

"I understand… I'm also here because we're about to start the Galuna Island arc, and I don't want that they ask me instead of Grey and Erza to bring back Natsu and Lucy, I would have to refuse, and so it would be seen as rude for me as I could easily bring them back. That's why I'll stay in Locostral for the next couple of days, I'll try to advance some personal projects of mine and prepare for the next arc, which is the Phantom Lord, won't be able to not participate in this one, and I think I can help without changing the timeline too much anyways. So yeah, I'm trying to stay away for a couple of days, but I should be calm enough when I'll get back. What are you doing for the moment by the way?"

"Not much, it's kind of a calm moment in the realms currently, you're the only one to have recent Shadow activity, and that worries me, it's like they're preparing for something big, and when they'll hit… There may be a lot of damage." He sighed. "Stay on your guard, I feel like this Shadow won't take his failure lying down, he may try something else."

"I don't expect anything else, he wouldn't try anything with Deliora, it's too soon and it would attract too much attention on him, Deliora is too weak for him to be able to do anything too, Phantom Lord involve the entire guild so he knows I would be here and counter his action, but the Tower of Heaven however. I'm almost sure he'll try something with Jellal. I'll be on guard for this one."

Aegis nodded, I guessed he approved of my explanations. "You make sound arguments, and good use of logic, but be careful, Shadows often act rashly out of frustration, so be prepared for that, you cannot beat a Shadow alone, none of us can except for the Rifthearts, so if this Shadow decides that enough is enough and try to face you directly, you should escape at the first opportunity and call for backup. Keep your key on yourself at all times, it's doubly important as there is confirmed Shadow activity in your realm."

I pondered this for a moment, as we glided in silence, neither of us wanting to break this moment. Then I said. "Thank you for your advice, Elder, you've given me a lot to think about. I think I've calmed down enough to get back to my clan, I'll enjoy spending some time with them. Fly well, and may the skies above guard you."

"May the wind guide you to safe roost." He said as I changed direction and went towards Mount Bluepeak. I glided down to the entrance, then called for the elevator. After a quick trip, I found myself in the living room, where Jacob and Gem were furiously playing Super Smash Bros. Gem noticed me and paused the game.

"Hello Regal, I guess you had a nice flight?"

"Indeed I did." I said while nodding and walking towards the kitchen, to prepare myself a cup of hot chocolate. "I'm gonna stay in Locostral today and tomorrow, don't want to be called for a certain event in my realm. It would make myself seem rude since I would have to refuse, so at least I won't be called to participate." As the milk heated up, I pursued. "Also, Elder Aegis joined me in my flight, and he helped me to solve an annoying issue of mine, let's say it's a rivalry that I just can't get rid of."

"Oh? Elder Aegis really is powerful, I think he's one of the top magic users of Locostral, and he often helps with mental issues, but he doesn't really have time for himself. You got lucky he joined you, I also guess he recognised part of himself in you as you've both feathered beings, and he died at your age too."

"I guess… Still, gotta take some accommodations here, not sure what I'll do to spend the time, surely playing a bit of SupCom, or Monster Hunter, been quite some time since I booted that game." Shrugging, I finally decided. "Will see once I'm in front of my computer what attracts my curiosity."

"Take some rest, I think you're trying to do too much, it's nice to sometimes just be lazy and sleep. And yes, I speak from experience."

Yawning so as to put an emphasis on how tired I was. She was right indeed, I was pushing myself too much, and a good rest should help me. "You're right about that… Gotta take a nap for today, have a nice evening."

"Sleep well!"

I drank my hot chocolate in one go then went to my room, then I hopped on my perch and put my head in my wing, letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

**Posted the 19/04/20**


	13. Budget Airbender

**Author's note: Well, it's been a long time since I wrote, but I hit a passage hard to write for me, and I had to write this chapter over the course of several days… But now it's done and you can enjoy it! Also I think I can now inform you that I'm writing a new story, the other may have slower updates so it shouldn't impact that much this one, so don't worry if you are afraid that I'll post less. The new story will still be in the Plainswalker multiverse, so there'll be interactions between Regal, and the new character, called Agrîn. I'm just gonna reveal that it's gonna happen in the MCU, don't want to reveal what'll be his form yet! Anyways, that's all I wanted to say and without further ado, let's get into this new chapter, which covers the entirety of the Phantom Lord arc. Oh and if you may have already noticed, I got a new cover image done for the story, which in my opinion, fits better!**

**In response to reviews:**

**Wizzer96: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Cover art by HungryDragonArts.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex and Slack Frost**

* * *

Chapter 13: Budget Airbender

Two days have passed since I came to Locostral to cool off. Not much happened, besides some discussions with Gem and playing quite a bit of MHW, I picked it up not long before my… demise, but I figured it was as good a time as any to get back to it.

Anyways, I decided I was ready to get back to my realm. Phantom Lord would surely happen today, and I wanted in, just to be able to say to Laxus that I helped when he didn't. After a quick trip in the rift, I popped back out in my cave. Gliding down to the guild hall, I noticed that it was in very bad shape, with lots of metal cylinders sticking out of it. Gajeel had already come then…

I landed at the front door. The common room of the guild was a real mess, with furniture smashed all over the place. Then I went downstairs, where everybody was gathered. Natsu's team was already back, and Mirajane waved to me. "Heya Regal! Sorry about the mess, but we're trying to clear it."

That attracted the attention of the rest of the guild, then some people cheered at my appearance, not loudly thankfully, I guess they learned their lesson. I caught some sentences like "The Thunderbird is back, we can't lose against Phantom Lord." "What are they gonna do against a Magical Bird?", the rest were too drowned for me to understand.

I walked towards Makarov and asked him, "What happened here? I went to fly around and cool off, and when I come back, the guild is in a mess. Is it an attack by an external party or did somebody fudge a spell?"

"External party, but don't worry about it. After all, they struck in the night so that they didn't have to defend themselves against us. We won't retaliate against an act of cowardice like this."

Of course, I knew what had happened, but I had to feign ignorance to not arouse suspicion, so I nodded and said "You're right, material things can be repaired and are not gone forever. It's harder to forgive being harmed or taking the life of somebody… And unless they have means to circumvent my precognition, and climb the cliff to my cave, I doubt they can strike at me too."

The Master nodded, acknowledging my reasoning, then I went to grab a job and work. I'd come back the next day, and help for invading the Phantom Lord guildhall. Well, time to find a magic crystal for somebody.

* * *

I alighted in Magnolia's South Gate Park, where we could see team Shadow Gear crucified on a tree. Not a real crucifixion mind you, their hands and feet weren't pierced, but they were shackled on the ankles and wrists. Still, it made me sick to see it for myself. I could clearly feel the Master's anger. He said he could tolerate insults and property destruction, but he wouldn't take attacks on his children lying down.

I nodded, saying "Where I come from, we have a philosophy: home is not a place, it's a people. It's who you're the most comfortable with, and who will stay on your side when you're threatened. We can stand destruction, but we cannot stand harm to our own. And when you harm one of us… You harm all of us. I'll join you to put Phantom Lord in its place." I know I kinda copied Thor, but hey, I can't deny it fits the Plainswalkers.

"Gather everything you need now, we retaliate immediately." The Master said in a dark tone.

Nobody cheered, this was a serious moment. We crept back to the guild to prepare for a raid.

* * *

After Natsu kicked open the door of Phantom Lord's guild hall, I rushed inside, coating my wings with solid lightning in an imitation of a sword, but I blunted the edge so as to not grievously damage the members. We may be at war with them, but I didn't want to kill somebody accidently. There's a limit to what is acceptable in these circumstances.

Three Phantom members rushed at me- magical swords drawn. I parried them with my wings, noting that their own edges were sharp. Seems like they didn't have any qualms about cutting us down, even if I didn't share that view. Kicking one of them back to give me breathing room, I then coated my tails with the same solid lightning from on my wings, then I struck them down on one of the assaillants. He didn't expect that, so I managed to slip past his defenses and knock him out.

I was pretty sure that they totally weren't expecting to fight an oversized bird with sword wings... and I do realise this description also fits Skarmory. Still, I managed to knock out my remaining two assailants in less than a minute, and noticed Makarov was already upstairs, and Gajeel was starting to fight Erza, so that meant that the fight should end any moment now…

Just as I was realising this, I felt a shift in the air above the building and Makarov's body crashed from above, moaning about his magic. It was heartbreaking to see him as helpless as he was now but I knew I couldn't help, I know I felt his magic being dispersed in the skies, but I had no idea how to gather it like Mystogan did… Better to let him do the job as I knew he would do it right. I followed Erza as she declared a retreat when she saw the Master's helpless form. Then we rushed back to the guild as I saw Natsu in the corner of the eye going to save Lucy.

We arrived back at the guild, those who carried the Master's body already bringing him to Polyussica. Everybody was gathering as many magical weapons as they could to prepare for the inevitable counterattack that Phantom Lord would launch. As for me? I was resting, I didn't spend that much energy, but I wanted to be at my best to fight Aria. So I took a quick nap in the midst of all the agitation.

* * *

Heavy thumps woke me from my nap. I could feel the vibrations in the floor, and that meant only one thing: Phantom Lord's walking guild arrived. Shaking my head to clear the last remnants of sleep, I followed the members of the guild outside and flew up to the roof. I had no way to block Jupiter's Cannon as Erza did. As much as I would like to save her energy, so I'll do the next best thing - fight Aria in her place. I'm sure I can win, since his air magic will be less effective on me.

Everybody else stared in horror at the sight of the guild as I just looked at it with a hard look, resolved to make sure everybody would see the end of it. As Jose, the Phantom Lord guild master, made his typical 'I'm better than thou' villain speech, the gigantic cannon sticking out of the guild began to charge up, and everybody panicked until Erza threw herself in front of the guild and used her strongest armor to block the shot.

She was engulfed by the bright pillar of light of the shot and the following explosion before she was revealed again, her amor badly damaged, so much that it could be considered destroyed, I instantly glided down to her and helped her to stand up, she said a quiet 'Thanks' to me before I looked back to Phantom Lord's guild, with a look that promised retaliation.

And cue another megalovaniac monolog, where they say we just have to wait 15 minutes before our destruction is effective. Geez, this master really has one heck of a grudge against Fairy Tail. But also no way we're just gonna wait 15 minutes without doing anything to stop this and I was already seeing Happy flying Natsu towards the enemy guild.

I then looked at Erza and asked her. "I'm sure you want to take the fight to them too?" She nodded. "Climb on my back then, don't worry, I can handle your weight, though you should put on a light armor to make it easier for me."

"Oh, right, give me a moment." And I looked away as she was engulfed by a bright light, then she reappeared in her cheetah armor. It was pretty revealing but it was light enough for my needs. Then she climbed on my back, between my front and middle wings, and I took off. I had to beat my wings harder to compensate with the extra weight on my back, but I managed to carry her just fine.

I dropped her at the top of the guild, then I stayed aloft to which she gave me a questioning glance, and I simply responded. "Motion sickness." She understood my predicament and she then changed back to her regular Heart Kreuz armor and entered the guild. As for me, I waited for Natsu to… Ah nevermind, that explosion could only be him finally achieving his goal.

I waited for a couple minutes for the guild to complete its transformation, then I landed on it, and just walked in the direction I sensed the most wind disturbances, I figured that would only be where Aria was located. I didn't hurry that much, I knew that I had a bit of time before I had to fight him.

I dispatched a couple of goons that came my way, knocking them unconscious with a couple of wing strikes, then found myself in the hall before Jose's room.

Erza was already in a guard position before Aria, ready to slash at him, but then I called her. "Erza. Keep your energy for Jose, I'll take care of him."

I didn't really want to have a spike of venom in my voice, but I couldn't hold it. This… so called 'master of the air' siphoned the magic out of the Master, and he would pay for it. Erza need only to look at my eyes to see how serious I was and she nodded and retreated, allowing me to take her place.

Me and Aria just looked at each other, for a long time, just studying the opponent before he broke the silence. "So a bird wants to face me? The master of the air? You know that I could just make the air stop supporting you, and you would plummet to the ground. You're just a flightless feathered being against me! This is so sad!" He said with fake tears.

I chuckled in response. "Oh, don't worry I know you could make any other bird crash. But do you really think that would work against me? Let me tell you, I'm not your average bird, I'm a Thunderbird, the incarnation of the skies! Storms obey my will! And where there is a storm… there is wind. You may be able to control the air locally, but I've got the might of the skies behind me!" And I punctuated this speech by a lightning strike on their guild. Yes I was being dramatic, and yes I knew this looked megalomaniacal but damn, this was satisfying.

Our stare contest (which was weird, with his eyes being covered by a headband) continued for a couple more minutes before he suddenly broke it by starting to cast a spell. I felt the air shift but he didn't move his hands, so I guessed he expected me to catch me by surprise, but I was about to disappoint him. I immediately started running (yes it looked and felt as weird as you must expect), coating my wings with solid lightning while doing so. Then I slashed _through_ the wind attack he threw at me, dispelling it instantly.

If he didn't have his headband, I was sure his eyes would have widened at this display. But I didn't stop there. I continued running towards him, taking a swipe at him with my wing. He sidestepped it, but I didn't give him time to recover, chaining my strikes until I caught him with a lightning enhanced kick that slammed him into a wall. I then stood my ground, waiting to see if he was knocked out or not. But unluckily, that wasn't enough. Yet.

He stood back up, without even panting, which felt a bit unnatural. And then I could feel his stare at me. It was like I made him really mad by daring to land a strike on him. He threw his hands towards me, the palms directed towards me. "I'm not even sad about this, but I command your magic to disperse in the skies! Air space drain!" I stared at him for several seconds, having felt… Nothing at all, but I expected that. I chuckled at his stupidity. "H-h-how? My air space drain hasn't failed me before." He actually looked scared.

"Have you considered _where_ my magic may come from? Magical animals, especially the more powerful ones, generally have one internal source of magic, but also can use the magic already present in the element they're the closest to. And I told you earlier that I have the might of the skies help me! So yeah, how could you disperse my magic in the skies when it is already a part of it?"

I noticed Natsu arrived when I finished this sentence. Erza was keeping him away, telling him it was between me and Aria. The aforementioned looked scared for a moment more before he undid the headband covering his eyes. "You think I'll take this lying down? Behold my strongest attack! Zero: Airspace of Death!" I rolled my eyes at this, he was really mad, but I knew he would unleash his strongest attack anyways.

I could feel the numerous blades of air this attack created, but I also knew how I could slip between them. I shouted "Guard yourself Natsu and Erza!" Then I ran towards him, my wings still coated in lightning.

I parried all the blades of air I could feel coming to me, I knew that I couldn't cleave the air itself like Erza can, but I could for sure make sure I'm not hurt by this spell. So I pushed forwards, deflecting the attacks that would come for my head, and progressed one step at a time.

However, each step was becoming harder to take, as the amount of blades was increasing each second, and I was starting to get cuts on my torso, seeing parts of my feathers fly around, but I pushed on. I would NOT stand down! Even when my injuries were starting to increase, and I knew I would have to rest for a couple days to let my feathers regrow, I would NOT stand down! _I_ was the _might of the skies_.

Lightning suddenly flickered around me, new arcs appearing every second, until my body was completely covered in lightning, creating a shell that protected me from the blades. I crossed all my wings in front of my torso, and lowered my head into this protective cocoon. A heartbeat passed. Another one. Only the static from my lightning could be heard, and my blue bands were shining through the lightning, giving me an eerie feeling.

Then suddenly I opened wide my wings while _screeching_, as if to repel insects crawling on me, and a _nova_ of lightning emerged from me, every blade of air that was impacting my body suddenly vanished to nothing, and Aria was slammed once again to a wall, but the wall of lightning passed harmlessly through Erza and Natsu.

I walked at a slow pace towards Aria, aware that my blue bands were still shining. I took my time, making sure that my opponent would remember that image. Then I stopped in front of him, and bent down on him to say. "This is why you don't proclaim yourself to be a master when you can't back it up. I never said I was a master, because I know I've a long road to travel before I am at the top. You're just an arrogant fool that thinks he can remove the magic of others because it pleases you, as much as you say it's sad for you… I hope you can understand this lesson before the magic council puts you on trial... else you'll probably not like what will happen for you." Then I knocked him out with a wing strike.

I looked behind to see Natsu and Erza running to me, as my strength gave out and I almost collapsed on the floor then, but Erza managed to catch me on time before I did, and I thanked her while panting heavily. "Thanks Erza… Damn I didn't think this would take out a lot of me, I did this nova only once before, and I was just struck by a big ass lightning bolt last time, I had to power this nova through my own magic this time… I guess I need to increase my magic reserves, huh?"

"You did good, I didn't interfere because I saw in your eyes that it was something between you and him. You just proved to him that Fairy Tail doesn't back down from a threat!"

"Thanks Erza… You should continue on, I can feel Jose behind this door, his dark magic is seeping in the air around him… Be careful, he's not an adversary to underestimate. Natsu… I believe you've got what it takes to show your counterpart how it's really done. As for me? I'll rest here and wait for you to crush them! I'm not leaving without you, Erza!"

"You can count on me!" She put me down gently on the ground, as she nodded to Natsu, him nodding in response, and they ran in opposite directions, Erza going through the door, Natsu running back downstairs. As for me? I just 'sat' on the ground, keeping an eye on the unconscious Aria and resting for a bit.

* * *

I turned my head towards the Master, who was entering the room with a thunderous look on his face. He noticed me when entering the room and approached me, he was emanating a very strong aura of power, and I understood why nobody messed with him, well nobody but Phantom Lord of course. I had a bit of nausea when Natsu made the guild collapse, but it passed now. "Give him hell, Erza is inside too, but I don't know how long she can hold against him."

"You should get out of the buildings, things are getting nasty."

I snorted at this. "I'm still resting a bit. I know that Erza or Natsu could carry me, but I don't want them to overexert themselves, so, nah, I'll come back when I'm sure I'll not smash my face in the lake or the stone."

The Master nodded. He understood me, I still had a bit of pride after all. He entered the room, and Erza exited it soon after. She threw me a questioning glance, I just tilted my head towards the exit and she didn't question further.

Not long after she left, a huge buildup of energy fired up in the clouds, I could clearly feel it was the Master's energy, but what impressed me was that it was shaping itself into a lightning bolt, but it was not made of electricity. Rather, it was just pure magic… It was amazing, I could clearly sense the magic was intently focused. I would love to do the same, then I remembered that to cast this spell you need to use your lifeforce, so unless I wanted to cut my lifespan in half… Wait, how would that work on me since I was technically immortal? I would have to question him later.

The magic bolt struck and everything was bathed in white for an instant before it faded, and I was now no longer feeling the dark magic emanating from Jose, I also noticed that the lightning bolt gave me a bit of energy. Huh, it may have been a magic bolt, but it was still constructed from the skies, so it looked like I absorbed a bit of it. I stood up and waited for the master to exit then walked alongside him to the exit.

"This'll be a mess to fix for sure… I'm gonna have to sleep for a couple days to wait for my cut feathers to regrow, then I'll have to catch up on my jobs… Ugh, this is gonna be a pain to do for sure. Lets hope our enemies learn their lesson and now know to not antagonise us."

"Yes… Do you have anybody in your other realm that can help?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "My clanmates are rather noticeable and I wouldn't be able to keep Natsu away from them. It's also too soon to reveal this to Earthland, and I don't want to bother that much the taskmasters, but hey, I think we can repair the guild by ourselves, we would have a guildhall that would be built by its own members!"

"You're right. Well, the time for fighting is over, it's time to start the most dreaded task of the guild: cleanup."

Ugh, he was right, cleanup was a real pain to deal with… At least I won't have to help… Not before I slept my exhaustion off!

* * *

**Posted the 07/05/20**


	14. Rocket Powered Elder Dragon

**Author's note: Whelp… This have been almost a month indeed, but classes resumed for me so I got less time, sorry, also I had to focus on my new story, called "Scarlet Fire", that you can find on my profile, it's a crossover of Avengers and Monster Hunter, give it a try, probably you'd find it to your taste. Anyways, here's the new chapter of Regalian Thunder!**

**In response to reviews:**

**Congratulations, you did (not) great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Cover art by HungryDragonArts.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex and Slack Frost**

* * *

Chapter 14: Rocket Powered Elder Dragon

It has been a week and half since the Phantom Lords incident happened. I had to help with the dreaded cleanup, though I had only limited possibilities to help, since I couldn't carry heavy objects, so I restrained myself to planks and the like. The guild reconstruction was in a good way, and Lucy was in search of Loke, so I knew the Tower of Heaven arc would begin soon, and with it, the first real change that I'll do to the timeline. I just hoped that it wouldn't bite me in the rear later.

But today was a Gathering day, so I took the day off after warning the Master, and rifted back to Locostral from my cave. Then I headed directly for Mount Bluepeak, since there was a bit of time before the Gathering still. Alighting in my room from my window which opened automatically at my approach, I went to the living room and arrived to a glum audience. Wow… Something bad must have happened for Cade to look so downed.

I looked around me, then tentatively asked "Something happened to Cade?"

Gem then noticed me and nodded. "Yeah. Cade and Amara have… experienced something. Cade wasn't exactly too clear when he explained it, but from my understanding, something made them hear the people they knew before dying blaming them for passing on. Their cover has been blown too, so yeah, they're rather depressed at the moment. They aren't up for today's Gathering, so they'll be staying here."

Ugh, this and Darius who's still MIA after he triggered a Cataclysm for Nirn, Rosa isn't here either, she's still searching for her brother, it's a bad time for our Clan…

"I hope we can cheer them up later… It's time to go I guess?" I wanted to confirm.

"Yep, everybody is here, let's go."

We took the cargo lift down to the foot of the mountain then headed towards the Stadium. It was already reasonably filled, but not yet full. We chatted for a bit, exchanging news from our realms, nothing really new on their part, and I already filled them in about the fight I took part during the Phantom Lord incident. Then movement in the center of the Stadium attracted my attention and we stopped our conversation to focus on the news the Elders are about to give us.

There wasn't that much news today, an announcement for a Cube match this afternoon, a couple of Plainswalker reporting Shadow activity, and some reminders about rules. Then just as the Gathering was about to end, an Elder came from one of the entrances in the middle of the stadium, Gem looked surprised, and she explained to me why.

"The Ancient One from the MCU? She rarely comes to Locostral, mostly because she's so busy in her realm. I wonder what made her come today."

"We're gonna see soon." I replied as the Elder whispered some words to Abraxus, another Elder who was a robot with only a single optic. He nodded at her words then spoke again.

"Finally, to close this Gathering, let's welcome our newest addition to our growing community!"

I knew what that meant: a new Plainswalker had been found and I guessed it was the Ancient One who found them. So I turned my attention to the entrance which she came from and I was surprised to find out that it was a Valstrax that was walking out of it. As he was walking out of the exit, I said to my clanmates.

"Oh, that's a Valstrax, it's a Elder Dragon from Monster Hunter… Is able to go supersonic if I remember right."

"Wait, so you mean he's faster than me?" Jacob whined.

"Faster than all of us actually… He's for sure the one who's naturally the fastest without using any powers like the Flash or Sonic do. And he's certainly a dragon. Actually… Valstrax would have been my second choice after the Thunderbird if I could choose my form." I wasn't lying, I really liked Valstrax, he was without doubts my favorite monster from the Monster Hunter franchise.

They clapped as they saw the newcomer walk nervously towards the elders, then he gained confidence and I saw him take a deep breath then he screeched, which sounded like a mix of a jet engine and a falcon screech. It wasn't grating on my ears, so that was good. The cheers died down when he reached the stand where the Elders were waiting. Abraxus spoke again.

"Welcome to Locostral!"

The newcomer nodded and answered. "Thank you, and from the little I've seen I'm really impressed."

"What is your name?" Abraxus asked.

"My name is Agrîn Morgan and I think I'll just keep it."

Abraxus nodded and said. "I won't ask which realm you come from since the Ancient One already told me you're from the one she safeguards personally. I think that with you now, the Shadows don't stand a chance to take it!"

The stadium cheered at this statement, and I thought about it for an instant. So he got dropped in the MCU. That meant he was pretty lucky, since it's a very popular realm, but since the timeline hasn't really kicked in there yet, there hadn't been a need for a permanent Plainswalker there. The Ancient One oversaw it, but I supposed that the arrival of this guy meant that the movie events have or were starting, which surely would mean interesting times for him.

I looked him over. He had a good form for it. Being fast meant that SHIELD would be hard pressed to catch him, he had some ranged attack options, and I don't think they have much counters for the dragon element he wields. He also could go close and personal if needed. So yes I thought he got a good form to stay in this realm. Best bet for him to have him being left by SHIELD alone is to request a device from the quartermasters that rendered his radar signature invisible. Anyways, the cheers were dying down and Abraxus asked the question I was sure Gem was waiting for.

"Eh, a dragon that thinks it is a Jet fighter in a realm of Superhumans, we won't get bored I'm sure." He exchanged a couple of words with Elder Katelyn, who was a Star Wars imperial Guard, before he turned back to the crowd. "I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, but among you Clan Leaders, who wishes to take our newcomer in his group? … Gem! That's the last one I swear!" He said, exasperated, as Gem sheepishly raised her paw. I was pretty amused because I was sure she would propose to herself, I chuckled to the Elder reaction, which was legitimate anyways, our clan was starting to get big.

"But he's a dragon! My clan is a draconic one! He fits!" Gem yelled back to the Elder.

Abraxus shook his head, then said back after a couple moments. "Your clan is starting to get crowded anyways, you wouldn't want to have to split, eh? And may I remind you of Regal?"

"Fine, him, and then that's it!" Gem admitted. "Wait, how many will we have by then?"

"Nine?" Sal suggested, not sounding sure of herself.

"With him, ten." Jacob confirmed. "Provided Darius is okay, that is."

"Geez, we're starting to be big indeed, not sure if Mount Bluepeak could hold any more anyways, it's starting to get crowded inside." I commented, which was true, I don't think we had much more free rooms.

"But still, we'll take him, Abraxus!" Gem said.

"Provided he agrees with this arrangement. Do you agree with this arrangement?" Abraxus asked the newcomer.

"Ehhm, sure?" He answered uncertainly.

"Okay, you're to join the Bluepeak Riftwalkers then. And with this, we conclude this Gathering, and do not forget to turn up for the Cube match of this afternoon all of you sports fanatics!" The robot concluded with some cheers.

Once the cheers died down, the stadium started to empty itself, but for our group, we got down to the ground, to actually welcome our new clan member. The Ancient One told her a few words before disappearing in a sling ring. Agrîn looked around not sure what to do until he spotted our group approaching.

"Sooooooooo." Jacob started with an excited voice. "Newbie. Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewbie. Neeeeeeeeeee-"

"Shut up, Jacob." Paddles chided him.

"Are you really gonna do this again?" I pointed out to Jacob, who was way too excitable in my opinion.

Agrîn cleared his throat to attract our attention, then asked. "Alright guys, what is the name of everybody, I just caught Gem and Jacob, and I don't know the rest of you."

Jacob took a deep breath. "So, we have Green Smaug, I'm Fast Boi, that's Splashy, then there's 'Going On An Adventure', the cousins of Doom and Gloom are both depressed and hiding back home, Lightning Chicken is over there, and Miss 'I Don't Need Help' is out looking for Volcano. How's that?"

I facewinged at Jacob's response, and groaned, he wasn't helping at all, then I answered properly. "Basically Gem, Jacob, Paddles, Sal. Cade and Amara are back at Bluepeak. I'm Regal, Rosa is searching for Darius after an incident. And Jacob? You know that with our new recruit here, you no longer hold the title of fastest boi? Technically you lost it when I found out how to ride a lightning bolt though."

Jacob's bottom lip quivered. "But… I'm Fast Boi! That's my thing!"

"And _his_ thing is to break the sound barrier on a daily basis." Agrîn nodded at this; I guessed he already did so. I then turned my attention from Jacob to the silver dragon. "You know that you got a pretty good form, I think Valstrax would have been my second choice for a form. If you want, I can help you train your abilities, I'm pretty familiar with Valstrax's moves."

The Vastrax seemed to think about it for a moment before he shook his head and explained why. "No sorry, I want to learn the abilities of this body by myself, it'll be more valuable in the long term."

I nodded to this, some didn't like shortcuts. "I can understand that even though I don't think I've discovered all the capabilities of my form, and I was VERY familiar with the Thunderbird before I died. About that… Have you any issues if I ask you how you died?"

He seemed lost into his memories for a moment before he shook his head, I guessed to clear them. Then he thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm fine with that. Well… Glider crashed in the Alps, but not my fault a storm appeared out of nowhere! I lived on the French side."

I looked at him in surprise, didn't expect to have somebody from my country to join our clan. "Oh? I was French too… You'll inform me of the recent happenings once we are able to catch up. As for myself, I lived near Paris and died in a motorcycle accident."

"I see… How did each of you die by the way? And no, you're not going to answer this Jacob."

Jacob sulked as Sal explained "Well, Gem got blown up in a gas explosion, if I remember correctly. Then Jacob had a car crash, Paddles drowned ironically enough, and I died from a disease. Then Cade became bear chow, Amara broke her leg and it got infected or something, Regal just said why he's here, and then Darius went out beating up some thugs that were threatening Rosa, and then… how did Rosa die again?"

"The thugs that were trying to threaten her came after her for revenge, and I think she went out from a knife wound or something." Paddles said to widespread surprise from the rest of the group. "What? I talk to her sometimes, is that a crime?"

Gem shook her head at this then attracted our attention. "We should get back to Mount Bluepeak, Cade and Amara need all the support they can have. A new addition in our clan should cheer them up." She said while everybody nodded in agreement, then started following her.

"Or it'll just take their minds off their worries." Jacob added.

"That too." Gem agreed.

"I swear, if they don't get themselves together, I'll go grab Aegis." I muttered. "After all, he helped Cade last time."

"That's a bit far." Jacob growled. "Cade told me that it was like someone was messing with his head in a way he couldn't detect. And that was only when he was panicking and wouldn't listen to reason. It'd be rude and invasive to force someone to experience emotions they didn't want to feel by messing with their brains."

I sighed. "You're probably right, but I suspect it's the Shadow in their realm who messed with them, that sounds like something they would do, to break their confidence and slip in doubts and fears into their heads."

Gem turned her head towards Agrîn. "Word of warning about Cade. You know King Ghidorah has multiple personalities, one for each head?"

He looked at her curiously, then answered. "Yeah I know, but what does it have to do with Cade? Don't tell me he has a personality disorder?"

Sal shook a paw in a 'sort of' gesture. "Kind of. His consciousness multiplied itself into three, and so he has one of him living in each head."

"Thank goodness we don't have to deal with that from Amara." Paddles sighed.

The newcomer winced, he probably sympathised with them. "Wow… That must have been hard to deal with for them."

I snorted at the understatement. "You don't say. They ripped each other's head off when it happened, it was _that_ bad, thank the skies they came to terms on this for now."

His eyes widened in surprise, then he exclaimed.

"They _ripped_ each other's head off!? But… how are they still…"

"Let's say that their consciousness is housed into a glowing ball instead of their brains, and leave it at that." I said nonchalantly.

"He has super fast regeneration." Jacob explained. "He got that from the Monsterverse Ghidorah, and so that means he's _very_ hard to kill, and can tank stuff like a boss. And since we're all partially adapted to our realms, he has his Eldunarí as a backup system to store his consciousnesses."

"So, to sum Cade up, the three of them have had their hard times, but they're definitely part of the clan, and they're like little brothers to me. Anyway, we've arrived. Welcome to Mount Bluepeak!" Gem smiled, extending a wing towards Mount Bluepeak.

We were at the entrance for the cargo lift, Agrîn examined the mountain before seemingly taking note of the blue snow, then he tilted his head and asked. "Why blue snow specifically?"

"Prank war." Gem, Jacob, Sal, and Paddles said simultaneously.

I shook my head and explained. "I wasn't around at that point, but a rival clan that are also all dragons, challenged us, and-"

"I want to explain this!" Jacob protested. "You literally just said that you weren't there! I was! I participated in the Great Egging War!"

I ignored him and resumed my explanation, he did it for Cade apparently, and for me too, so I wanted to explain it differently. "Apparently, there was a joking comment about the others standing down the day snow turned blue. So thanks to a little magic, the mountain got a blue peak, hence the name."

Gem nodded and pursued the explanation. "They reluctantly gave in after that. However, they liked our idea so much that they copied it and turned their mountain red, becoming Mount Bloodtop. And then a third clan followed suit, turning their mountain purple. And since it happened right after the release of Infinity War, and thanks to all the memes, Mount Thanos is now a thing."

I threw a wing towards the mountain, directing the attention of Agrîn to the entrance of the cargo lift. "Anyways, unless you want to fly, we must go in turns. The cargo lift isn't able to carry all of us at the same time. I'll go in first with Jacob, Sal and Paddles, and you'll go in with Gem."

He nodded to this, and agreed. "I'm fine with this."

Then I went in the cargo lift with the members I mentioned before, the doors closing behind us and lifting us to the living room of our home. When they opened again, we noticed Cade and Amara were still sulking, but I knew the newcomer would cheer them up, they were in the middle of an argument, but I could only hear Amara's side since I supposed Kevin, Sparta and Driscol were relaying their thoughts to her privately.

I made myself at ease and was preparing myself a cup of hot chocolate when the elevator dinged again, bringing Agrîn and Gem to their destination. The milk was still heating up, so I walked next to him and thought about how to start a conversation. I always had trouble finding a good topic to start, especially with newcomers, then I noticed his wings and wondered if he already tried them. My topic decided, I engaged in a conversation. "Hey, did you already try to use these wings of yours? You surely have the oddest way to fly among us."

He nodded eagerly at this, couldn't blame him, flying was… An experience you don't want to lose. "Yep indeed. I think I reached Mach 3 when I tried to push my limits, but I'm sure I could go faster. I didn't push too much since it would be too risky, after all. It also… feels weird to be able to crash on the ground and just barely feel anything."

I whistled at this, Mach 3 was _really_ fast indeed. "Yeah I can tell, first landings are the worst, but you have it rougher than us. Though your regular speed is way higher than ours too… have you managed to hover? I know for sure that Valstraxes can hover, and it may be a very important skill for you." He shook his head, I guessed he didn't know and didn't try it yet. I reassured him by offering my help. "I'll help you, don't worry. And I think you're even faster than me, even when I ride a lightning bolt, Mach 3 is nothing to sneeze at."

"Just because you're faster than me…" Jacob mumbled grumpily.

"Well," Gem said, "want to see the room that's going to be yours, Agrîn?"

"Sure, why not?" He answered eagerly.

Gem led him up the ramp that spiralled around the room. I checked on my hot chocolate while Gem showed him his room, the milk was now hot so I took the cup out of the microwave and added the powdered chocolate and mixed them, then I went to my perch on the table, and listened to Agrîn and Gem conversation, he just decided on the colors of his room, which was silver with claws marks with red center and black border. I nodded at this, that was a good way to represent himself. Then I had an idea for the symbol of the door that each of us have, and I suggested it.

"I've also the perfect idea for your door, you know about each monster having his own tribal drawing? Let's put yours on it!"

Agrîn answered after a couple seconds. "Great idea Regal! That'll be perfect indeed."

"I aim to please!" I said.

Gem glanced between me and Agrîn. "You two are gonna get along, aren't you?"

"We're both French, I think that's a given." I pointed out.

Gem shrugged. "I dunno. Some people just click with each other."

"I agree, we'll see what the future holds for us. Now that you have decided about Agrîn's room design, let's say hello to Cade and Amara?" I suggested, he would need to know every member of our clan, and better to do it early.

"If Agrîn wants to." Gem nodded.

"I want to know who I'll be living with, so why not?" Agrîn said in response.

"Come on then, I'll introduce you." Our clan leader said, leading them down the ramp. "Amara, Driscol, Kevin, Sparta! Come say hi to Agrîn!"

They then started a discussion with Cade, who wasn't enthusiastic at all, I tuned them out and enjoyed my hot chocolate, and a couple minutes passed until I saw Agrîn shake his paw with Cade's.

"Well met, Driscol, Kevin and Sparta." He shook his paw then immediately yelped back as I guessed Cade gave him a little shock. I shook my head in amusement as Cade cheered.

"_Gotcha!_"

"... I clearly didn't expect that, well done." Agrîn complimented as he shook his paw, probably to regain feeling after the numbness.

"Good thing Thunder is not your main weakness, though you're still two stars against it Agrîn." I said, chuckling a little, I hoped he was familiar enough with the Monster Hunter games to understand what I meant.

He seemed confused for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation. Meanwhile Cade's head were staring at him in shock.

"_Did… did he just take a joke _without _retaliating?_" Sparta said, stunned.

"_He.. he did…" _Driscol confirmed.

"_Well… let's see if he has a limit." _Kevin chuckled as the three cracked their knuckles. "_Live in fear Agrîn!_"

Then they walked off in the direction that Amara had gone.

Agrîn looked at me in amusement. "This is gonna bite me in the back, right?"

I nodded and chuckled, he had no idea what's coming to him. "You've no idea, just hope they don't decide to enlist Jacob too, these four are a terrific group as pranksters. I'm also surprised you took this without a fuss, most people wouldn't take a deliberate electric shock that well."

Gem shook her head and sighed. "Well… at least they're in a better mood. But if it gets too much for you, tell me, and I'll get them to stop."

"Don't worry, I took pranks with humor in my last life, and it probably will be easier with my new body, since it's sturdier. I prefer to take things with humor than to be offended, but I know when there is a limit." The Valstrax said, but I was doubtful, Cade and Jacob can be very creative if they wished so.

"Well…" Gem said, looking around at the fairly idle group. "Who's up for a movie night?!"

"I'm interested, what kind of movie do you usually watch?" Agrîn asked, his head perking up.

"Whatever people want." Gem said. "People suggest stuff, and we vote on it until we reach a consensus."

"How To Train Your Dragon!" Jacob yelled instantly.

"NO!" Everyone apart from Agrîn shouted.

"Fuck!"

"We watched it yesterday, for goodness' sake!" Sal protested. "Come on, pick another!"

"Well… Kung Fu Panda?" the Night Fury suggested.

Gem shrugged. "I'm game."

Paddles nodded. "Same. I might have seen it before, but I've probably forgotten."

"What Paddles said." Sal agreed.

"Never watched this one, I'm curious now." Agrîn said.

"Watched it, but I'm fine about rewatching it, it was a good movie." I added.

The consensus done, Gem programmed the movie, and everybody piled on the couch, as they folded some part of the couch to allow their tail to stick out, as for me I just put myself on the perch next to the couch, I was more comfortable on it than on a couch, then the movie started.

* * *

**Posted the 01/06/20**


	15. Who needs a Medic?

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, classes and a bit of lack of inspiration stroke me, but I finally got my inspiration back by helping Rex write his part of his chapter. If you wanna have another PoV of this chapter, read chapter 11 of "When Lightning Strikes, Thunder Follows" of Sleepysaurus Rex**

**In response to reviews:**

**Thaliak: I thought I fixed that error already… Anyways it's done for good this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Cover art by HungryDragonArts.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex, Slack Frost and Gawdin.**

LINE BREAK

Chapter 15: Who needs a Medic?

The next day I rifted back to my realm. After spending the night in my room, I told Gem to recommend Agrîn to ask the quartermasters for a device that hides his radar signature, maybe reduce his noise too, if he doesn't want to be bothered in his realm. She assured me she would relay this to him.

Once I arrived at the Guild, I went to see the Master to confirm I was back, then I helped a bit with the reconstruction, noting the absence of some key members of the guild which included Natsu, Erza, Grey and Lucy. I asked where they were, just to have my suspicions confirmed, and I was informed they got a trip to a luxurious hotel from Loke. It was then that I decided that I would interfere this time, to save Simon, it was a death I could avoid, and I would make sure it wouldn't happen. So I helped all morning with the reconstruction of the guild hall, which was almost done, then I decided to just fly away without instruction. I made sure to do a showing that I looked wary about something before I made my disappearing act. I needed to go away before the events happened, as I didn't know where exactly the Tower of Heaven was located and it would give me time to find it. I only knew it was somewhere out in the sea. Well, I just hoped I would find it before it was too late.

LINE BREAK

It was well into the afternoon when I finally spotted the tower on the horizon. I sighed in relief. From what my precognition was telling me, the main event hasn't started yet, so I would have my chance to avoid death. I knew it would change the timeline a bit, but I was fairly certain the change would be minor enough that I could bear with them.

I just flew until I was circling around the Tower of Heaven, far enough to not be affected by the shockwave when the Aetherion will fire, but close enough to be able to provide assistance should anything go awry. I was worried that the Shadow in the realm does another attempt to take out the main cast, but I rationalised that it was too soon, and that he wouldn't want to attract too much attention to himself. So, as I saw the occasional explosion occurring in the tower, but I didn't interfere, in my opinion, you shouldn't replace the main cast on important fights, as it is needed combat experience for the following ones.

I saw Natsu get carried by Happy towards the top, but get caught by the… Owl-man… Sometimes I forget how crazy this universe can be. I stayed hidden in the clouds as the fighting pursued, and indeed, soon enough, I could see the magical construct of the Aetherion starting to form and charge up. With my magical senses, I felt the _power_ being channeled into the construct, it was enormous, and made my feathers tingle. I knew that such a great amount of power would surely create an explosion as big as an atomic bomb… If it wasn't fired at what was basically the biggest magic battery in existence.

A great deal of smoke and dust was kicked off in the air, probably steam too, since I guess the beam instantly vaporized all the water next to the island. The dust stayed up for several minutes before it started to reveal the real construct: a tower entirely made of crystal. I could see a light emitting from the inside now, as if there was _something_ stored inside, and I knew it meant that it was fully charged. It was then that I saw Erza being dragged towards the lacrima so that she could be used to resurrect Zeref, according to Jellal.

I had to clamp down on my impulse to instantly dive and try to save her, but I didn't relax until Natsu stopped the procedure and knocked Erza out. Natsu could have his moments, even with his naïve personality. The fight between Natsu and Jellal started immediately after, and I was on the lookout for any signs that Jellal was being shadow-enhanced, but so far, I didn't see any signs about it, so I guessed the Shadow decided it was too risky.

I observed the fight from afar, until Erza woke up from the punch Natsu gave to her, and joined him. But it was at this moment that Jellal decided that enough was enough, and casted one of his strongest attacks towards Erza, with no possibility for her to dodge it. On the corner of my eye, I noticed Simon running to put himself between Erza and Jellal, tanking the attack for her. As soon as the explosion ensued, I dived.

As I gained speed towards the tower, the smoke cleared to reveal Simon, battered and an inch from death. As he was about to collapse and give his last breath, I grabbed his arms with my talons and instantly rode a lightning bolt. I didn't stay to see Erza and Natsu's reaction, someone's life was on the line, and I carried myself and my passenger as fast as I could towards Magnolia. And more specifically, Polyussica's hut. The journey took only a dozen of seconds, but I could feel Simon's life slipping away, he had a couple minutes to live at most. Appearing with a thunderclap just in front of Polyussica's door, I proceeded to deposit Simon gently, and closed my talon to start CPR in order to increase his chances of living.

The healer who was the human equivalent of a dragon from another dimension opened the door a couple seconds after my arrival to see what the noise was about. As soon as she saw Simon and me trying my hardest to save him, her eyes widened and she scrambled back into her hut, and came back with potions that she instantly made Simon drink. Even if he was unconscious at the moment, she knew how to make somebody swallow in such a state. Instantly, I could feel that it helped, and that he wasn't slipping away from us that fast anymore, but he was still in critical condition. I wanted to be relieved, but I wouldn't allow it until I was certain he would survive. It was also at this moment that I wished my tears had the same healing properties that phoenixes had. I knew Thunderbirds were a cousin species of them, but they had a different set of powers.

The healer tended to Simon for a long time, and before I knew it half an hour passed by as we operated on him, with her asking me to handle certains actions for her, like cutting bandages with my talons, piercing his skin a bit to make stitches and the like. Only when he was finally in a bed and certain he wasn't slipping away from us did we stop. I finally sighed and relaxed. I was happy in myself, because I knew I saved a life that would have been extinguished that night otherwise. I finally did the first big change that I wanted to do for a long time. I knew I couldn't save everyone, but damn if I didn't do my best to save as many people as I could.

My primary role in this realm was to make sure the Shadows didn't take it, but I gave myself the objective to help as much as I could until the timeline ended, and I could help this realm be a better place. For now, I'll help for the main events only if they really need my help. I went out of the hut and perched on a branch of a tree, looking at the sunset. I hope I'll never get bored of this sunset, which was magnificent as ever. I could see the city not far away, bathing in the orange light. I was so absorbed in the sight that I didn't notice Polyussica joining me on the tree, also observing the sunset. I jumped slightly when she did talk.

"One minute more and we would have lost him. I also noticed that he received his life threatening wound less than a minute before you appeared to me. How fast can you get? 'Quick' doesn't even define this rescue."

I was surprised that she was more concerned about me being fast than dropping a human on her doorstep and announcing myself with a thunderclap. Then I remembered she felt more at ease with non-humans, and that she took her role as a healer very seriously. I felt guilty that the only reason she seemed comfortable with me was that I had now a non-humanoid form. I'm pretty sure she would be grumpy if I still had my old form, it felt like I was taking advantage of her. I stayed silent for all the time I pondered on it before answering her question.

"I have some sort of precognition ability. Normally, it allows me to sense if I'm in danger, but I've realised it also extended to those I consider my friends. I sensed something, rode a lightning bolt and saw him get struck by a powerful attack to protect Erza. Sensing that his life was on the line, I decided that the only way to save him was to bring him to you. Seems like it was the right decision." I sighed. "I know that I can't save everybody. Nobody can't. But I still dread the day one of my friends dies because I didn't react in time to save him. I have the ability to pull them out of danger, but… Sometimes I fear the day that it won't be enough and that somebody dies in my wings. I'm still a stranger to the death of somebody close to me and that… It scares me."

"Everybody is afraid of the death of the ones close to us. Quite a lot of people are more afraid of it than of their own death. I think it's because we are more at peace with the fact that our life will end someday than with the fact we'll miss those that we cherish."

I was quite surprised by this answer. It's almost as if she has some experience with it. And deep down inside me, I missed my old friends, I missed Nikita, my family, and the people I chatted with on the internet. But I also knew I had new friends in the form of my clanmates, Agrîn, Cade, Jacob, Gem and all the others. I knew they would stay by my side until the end, that I could trust them, and that, that was an invaluable gift. I know that I shouldn't try to focus on the nastiest aspects of life, but sometimes it's just… I can't stop myself thinking about it.

"I see… I shouldn't think too much about it. I've had this kind of thinking before, and I've always felt depressed after. Thank you for knocking me out of it."

"You know, you act really human for a magical animal."

I snorted at this; if only she knew. "I've been told this before. Some things are shared across all sentient creatures, I think it's more of a sentient thing than of a human thing…"

"You should sleep here tonight, don't protest, I can clearly see that you're exhausted, and it wouldn't do you good to crash yourself on the ground while trying to go back to your nest." She gave me a pointed look that didn't leave room to question. Damn, healers are really scary.

"How do you know I've got a… Nevermind, I should've thought it's obvious." And now that she pointed it out, I could really feel the exhaustion settling on. Uh, I didn't think that riding a lightning bolt with a passenger across such a long distance would exhaust me that much… I'm even too tired to argue against her. Nodding to her in acceptance, I made myself comfortable on my branch and instantly fell asleep.

LINE BREAK

After a good night of sleep, all signs of exhaustion wore off, and after stretching my wings, I hopped off the tree and got into the hut, to check Simon one last time before I went back to the guild hall. He was still sleeping soundly, and I didn't think he would wake up before a day or two. After checking up on Polyussica, she declared that I was good to go but made me promise to come check on Simon from time to time. I accepted, this sounded like a logical decision for me.

I came back to the guild, which was in a flurry of activity. Apparently the news about the magic council building being destroyed travelled quickly, and the Master was having a hard time avoiding everybody breaking something in the maëlstrom of excitement. My arrival put a stop to the chatter though, and everybody looked at me, as if expectant of something. Then the Master explained. "Lucy contacted us by lacrima, explaining that something happened to them, and that apparently you managed to save somebody, but she hasn't explained further, so we're kind of lacking information, and we hope you could provide it for us."

Ah, well, time to dodge the question as much as I could.

"Let's say that my precognition triggered while I was flying around, and I instantly went around the location where I sensed it. After examining the situation from above, I sensed somebody of Erza's past taking a critical wound for her, and would have died if I didn't bring him to Polyussica. He's stable now, but resting, and since you know how Polyussica is around humans… Better that you leave her alone."

"Indeed, Polyussica barely tolerates me, I guess she tolerates you more easily since you aren't human, but she won't be as lenient for the rest of you, if I learn you pestered her and her patient… The results won't be pretty." He warned the guild, who gulped at the aura of intimidation he projected.

"As for me… I need to work, and don't try to follow me. Firstly, you wouldn't be able to catch up with me, and secondly, I would report you to the master. I enjoy my liberty, thank you, so clamp down your curiosity and wait for Erza to come back so she can tell her story."

And on that, I grabbed a job from the board then flew off. Yep, that was kinda disrespectful. No, I didn't regret it.

LINE BREAK

A couple days later, I found myself in Bluepeak, to enjoy some time with my clan. It wasn't a Gathering day, but Amara asked us to come today because the cult of Cade would bring some people from their realm to show them Locostral. I was actually curious to meet them, though I suspected that Cade would want to show them the city before presenting them to us. So in the meantime, I enjoyed some time in Bluepeak, chatting with Agrîn. Apparently he finally managed to get down hovering, though it was still shaky, but I just told him it would get better with experience. He also told me that Spanners, the quartermaster that most of Bluepeak go to, asked for his help for a personal project, but he refused to elaborate.

"So… How is it going in the MCU? Managed to lose SHIELD's tail?" I asked him.

"In fact, yes. The Ancient One proposed that she should drop me back to the realm in a different location, since I'm pretty sure the place I left from would have been crawling with agents trying to catch me. So, she dropped me in the Himalayas and I tested the device Spanners crafted for me by flying to the Alps. I stayed subsonic, and I saw no fighters being dispatched for me so I guess it worked just fine."

"That's good indeed, I guess you'll stay low for a while before making a blast?"

He opened his mouth slightly, which I think was an attempt to grin, but as I knew from experience, trying to grin with a beak was a futile attempt. Though I guess it worked slightly for him, since he still had teeth. "Yep, I'm waiting for the Avengers movie to start, then I'll make a blast for sure. I think it's better I try to insert myself into the cast, as it'll make me more official, and will discourage people from going for me if they know I have powerful people as backup."

"Sounds like a good idea indeed. Everything is fine for me, though I'm still worried about the Shadow in my realm. I fear he's preparing something big. But I'll make sure everybody pulls through until he's put down permanently."

He nodded at my reasoning, and we changed the subject, talking about flying acrobatics that the both of us could do. That is until we heard the elevator ding, and out came Jacob, who wanted to prank the newcomers which were Cade and Amara, and a blue dragoness accompanied by a human that we knew were Saphira and Eragon. Gem welcomed them.

"Hey guys. Good time in the lift, Jacob?"

"Yep! I managed to freak out a couple of delivery drones, although I got these six all at once." Our clan leader smiled and turned her attention to the two hydras.

"Sup little bros. I see you three brought guests."

"_Yup._" Cade replied while nodding.

"And you two must be Saphira and Eragon." The green scaled dragon said. "Welcome to Mount Bluepeak. I'm Gem, Sal's the one who's becoming one with the floor, Regal's the big bird-"

"Oi!" I'm not a 'bird!' I'm a glorious _Thunderbird _and nobody can tell me otherwise.

Gem ignored me and finished the presentations. "-and Agrîn is our living jet engine."

"Do they even know what a jet engine is Cade?" Agrîn pointed out.

"_We didn't explain that much about planes, so no._" Driscol replied.

"Well… I think a demonstration is in order, then. Good thing that I practiced hovering." he said.

Then he did a small jump and activated his thrusters midair, spewing dragon energy all around the floor. He stumbled a bit at first before regaining control and hovering in place. I could see he was grinning in delight, but only I could understand his slightly open mouth as a grin. As expected, Eragon and Saphira jaws dropped.

"_Okay, that's pretty cool._" Kevin said

"My notes!" Sal cried in despair as the gusts of wind created by Agrîn scattered her notes all over the place.

"Oops, forgot that my dragon energy is pretty powerful. Sorry Sal, I'll give you a hand in clearing up, don't worry." Agrîn apologised, cutting his engines and dropping to all fours.

"_It's nice to meet you all._" Saphira said. "_And… it's comforting to know that there are other dragons, even if you are from another world, and were not always as you are._"

Eragon nodded. "I… don't really have much to add to that."

"Just don't listen to that green peabrain, I'm not your regular bird, but a Thunderbird." I emphasised by spreading my six majestic wings, showing them to my friends.

"Peabrain?" Gem asked me incredulously. "My brain is bigger than yours is! Literally!"

"Then introduce me properly!" I complained. "May I remind you that I have a connection to the sky that's greater than anyone else here? Hell, Driscol, Kevin and Sparta can go to space, they can't compare to me." And that was true, while they could create storms more powerful than mine, they lacked the fine control I had on it.

Gem chuckled. "Well, that's everyone who's here. Paddles is playing with pirates, Darius is sadly missing, and Rosa is searching for him. They probably would have wanted to be here to meet you, but only we managed to take the day off."

"I like having days off." Jacob smiled. "I get to watch movies, prank people, blow things up, stuff like that."

"_I want to blow something up now._" Sparta complained. "_Why do you torture me so, Jacob?_"

"Well, I do have some fireworks that we can set off later." Our best friend said, making Sparta brighten considerably.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if I could do a light show with lightning one day…" I thought out loud. I'm pretty sure that one day, my control on lightning would improve enough that I could 'draw' shapes in the sky with bolts, it would be amazing. Something to try one day.

"_Wouldn't be as impre-_" Kevin started to say before Driscol shot him a look to drop it.

"Perhaps, Regal, perhaps." Gem said. "Although if you want to practise, perhaps do it where nobody can get hurt?"

I snorted, I _would_ make sure it's totally safe. "Don't worry, pretty sure I've enough control to make it not strike people, if anything, it would be more the sound that bothers people."

"_Anyway_," Driscol said, turning to Eragon and Saphira, "_want to see our room?_"

"_Yes!_" the blue dragoness eagerly said as her Rider nodded.

Cade then led his friends up the ramp to his room as I helped Agrîn sort Sal's notes that he scattered. She also joined us into the conversation about acrobatics once we were done, until Jacob suggested to watch Jurassic Park, which we accepted eagerly, and after he brought back Cade and his friends, we went to our perch and they started the movie.

LINE BREAK

We enjoyed the movie all together, Cade having to explain that no, dinosaurs weren't dragons several times to Eragon and Saphira, and they only admitted it after seeing the herbivores. And the conversation after the movie focused on this until we heard the pleasant "ding" of the elevator, but instead of delivering Paddles, who we knew went back to his realm to cool off after Jacob did a nasty prank on him, it was Rosa that stumbled out of it. She looked awful, so tired and thin, like she hadn't eaten for several weeks. She was also so exhausted that her wings and tail were dragging on the floor. This was a shocking sight for me, Darius' disappearance must have impacted her so much that she dedicated herself fully to search for him and even forgot to eat and sleep.

Gem immediately took charge after the shock wore off. "Regal, Agrîn, go get a medic! Now! Jacob, get something firm that's easy for Rosa to digest! Cade, make sure she stays put! Sal, Amara, help as best you can."

We both nodded at her and after opening the window, launched ourselves in the air, Agrîn turning on his thrusters while I furiously beat my wings to keep up with him. We went towards the hospital to find a Medic we could carry back to Bluepeak. However, it was hard to find somebody, everybody we asked said they had another patient to tend to, and I rapidly noticed a golden dragon bigger than Saphira in one room before we went to try another medic.

It took us a dozen of minutes to finally find a Plainswalker, a Team Fortress 2 Medic, who was free and ready to help us. Agrîn crouched low to carry him, and we took off towards Bluepeak, though at a slower pace than before so as to not have our passenger get blown off Agrîn's back because of the wind. And we finally reached Bluepeak, hoping we were not too late. As Agrîn landed on the balcony, he asked.

"Someone needs a medic?"

"No thanks, we're all good." Amara replied… Greaaaat they managed to fix the problem without us, this is embarrassing, but at least that means Rosa should be fine. Speaking of, I couldn't find her anywhere, but I guessed she was resting. I asked to make sure.

"Wait, where's Rosa?"

"Down here." She said, and I looked at human level and was surprised to see a woman with Rosa's horns who were rolling her eyes. "Why do I feel like this will happen a lot?" I wasn't sure why she had a human form like Amara, but I would ask later.

"Because it will." Amara, who I only now noticed, was also in human form, said. "Sorry for wasting your time."

I grumbled, and as did Agrîn and the medic, but just to keep the act internally, I was relieved the problem was solved by itself. We then took off to carry the medic back to the hospital, and apologised for the waste of time. He said to not worry and even thanked us for the quick flight. After arriving back at the hospital, I was tempted to immediately go back to the mountain, but then I remembered a tidbit about what Cade said, so I decided to use the occasion. I told Agrîn that.

"Hey, I think Amara said that Cade would bring some people, and see if he could see them healed, I think I know where they are. What do you think about meeting them?"

"Sure, why not?"

I then motioned for him to follow me and we wandered in the hospital for a bit before I found the room with the golden dragon again. Then I knocked on the door to be polite. After receiving the authorization to enter, I then asked. "You're Glaedr right? Amara told us about you."

The golden dragon turned his head around to look at us. "_Indeed I am. I presume that you are friends of hers?_"

"We're hers and Cade's clanmates indeed. I'm Regal, a Thunderbird, and this is Agrîn, who's a Valstrax." I introduced the both of us.

"_A pleasure to meet you both._" He rumbled with pleasure.

"Pleasure to meet you too. I hope you weren't overwhelmed too much by Locostral, I understand that it must make a big impression if you haven't seen anything like it before."

Glaedr huffed. "_Your technology… your magic… all of it is strange to me, and the difference between the two is hard to quantify._"

"I can understand. My realm is a particular one; each magician has his own magic. For example they can control only fire, water, illusions, turn their body to metal, the like. As for me, my form has a deep link to the sky, and especially the storms, kind of like Cade, but while he has raw power, I've got control. And I can do fancy things like this." I demonstrated by coating my primary wings in solid lightning, like when I do while sparring with Erza.

"_You speak of him as if he is singular rather than a trio._"the golden dragon noted.

"When it comes to talk about his powers, it's better to refer to him as a singular than from a collective. It's also probably because I knew him before he split his personality, so I still have a bit of trouble separating the collective from the individual…" I explained.

"I joined the clan only a few days ago, so I didn't know how they were before, but I want to try to help him… Regal talked about how he protects a realm of magic, as for me I was reborn in a realm of technology, which is kinda fitting as my form is basically an advanced technological marvel made organic." Agrîn said.

Glaedr hummed thoughtfully. "_What is your outlook on Cade-finiarel? Does he strike you as loyal and honourable, or conniving and deceitful?_"

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "Considering that he sacrificed himself to save his friends in his previous life, I would say that at heart, he's somebody of selflessness that would put himself in harm's way to protect his friends, doubly more now since he can now regenerate almost any wound in moments. He may have let his instincts take over once, but the crushing weight that he may have caused the death of some of our Plainswalkers almost made him commit suicide. From what he told us, he may have had to kill, but he'll avoid it if he can. However, he'll have no qualms doing it if there is no other way. Somebody with such a strong and brave personality deserves my respect, in my opinion."

Glaedr nodded in satisfaction. "_Then I have confidence that he will be a noble ally. Thank you._"

"You're welcome, I'm always happy to provide help… I guess they're about to restore your lost paw, if I'm right?"

Glaedr rumbled again, trying to keep calm, although I could see that he was excited. "_The healers are debating between a process called 'flash cloning' or implementing a prosthetic and placing some kind of chip into me. Either way, I would have my leg._"

"You're right to be happy, I couldn't imagine being offered to recover a limb that I missed for a long time… Where is your rider by the way? I thought you'd be accompanied by several members of your realm."

"_Oromis is undergoing his own analysis. His malady afflicts him worse than mine affects me, and thus, he requires more time to be… analysed. Islanzadí Dröttning__and Arya Dröttningu are overseeing things._"

"I hope everything will be okay for him. If they can heal him, it'll be perfect... You've got something to ask, Agrîn?" I noticed that he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Just wondering if I could visit his realm one day." Agrin replied. "The one I'm in is fine, but since it's a technological one, there's a lack of natural parts, and I always wondered what a world of magic looks like."

"_I am not the one to ask, since the many-headed ones are the designated protectors of Alagaësia from external threats. It is not my decision to make._"

"I'm aware of that and I'll ask them when we get back. It just seemed polite to ask the permission of one of the sky guardians to share the winds of your realm." … I was sincerely impressed by how he managed to flatter him so nicely.

"_Sky guardians… the Riders are more than that. We are protectors, scholars, peacekeepers, students, teachers, judges, and the force of the law. Although, should you ever reach Alagaësia, you are welcome to fly the winds of life in our skies._"

"I was more referring to how dragons are the fiercest creatures to have the gift of flying, but thanks for the blessing."

"Thank you for allowing us to chat. But we should go back. One of our clanmates may have recovered from an overexertion, but I want to offer her company. It's been a while since we saw her, she had some troubles in her realm recently, and overworked herself. May the skies above guard you."

"_And may peace live in your heart._"

Agrîn said his goodbyes too and we left the room, getting out of the hospital, and flew back towards Bluepeak. Once we arrived at the balcony again, Agrîn opened the door and peeked his head inside and asked. "You confirm that we no longer need a healer and that you don't need us to do the journey again?"

"Well, unless someone has some kind of life-threatening disease, I don't think so." Amara smiled. "Come on in."

"Just hope that no-one takes a Gore Magala form." Rosa mumbled from her position, clearly still awake and aware.

A Gore Magala Plainswalker would be hard to deal with if he had no control on his virus… That's a scary thought. "That would be a pain to deal with indeed." I admitted. "Also what's up with the big hole in the ground? Did we miss something? Cool form, Rosa, by the way." I said to be polite.

"Why thank you, bird-brain. Now shut up and let me rest." Rosa grumbled.

"...Anybody want to watch Alien?" Jacob asked out of the blue.

Cade glanced at the dragon and rider couple and grinned maniacally. "Sure. Let's."

"I'd better go ferry the others back to Alagaësia though." Amara sighed, stretching before walking out to the balcony. "Start the film without me. I'll be back soon."

And then we started watching _Alien_, with Saphira and Eragon being really disturbed by the movie while I enjoyed it. And once it was done, as it was starting to be late, I just went to my room to sleep.

LINE BREAK

**Posted the 19/06/20**


	16. Thunder Battle

**Author's note: I'm so sorry that I've taken so long but… Severe case of writer's block, updates to MHW, and classes didn't leave me much time to write this, but don't fret cause at long last, chapter 16 of Regalian Thunder is now here! Enjoy! Also Chapter 17 is already written, but I think I'll post it next week to give me time to write Chapter 18.**

**In response to reviews:**

**Guest: That was something I had troubles with for a moment, but I think I've got the hang on it now, tell me if I still do switch between past and present.**

**AurelLor: Regal might be a powerful magical creature, he've still started to use magic only four three months ago and is VS people that most of the time had YEARS of training. Plus Aria is a S class mage, which are considered the top of a guild, that's why he struggle, but don't worry, he'll improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Cover art by HungryDragonArts.**

**Beta read by Sleepysaurus Rex, Slack Frost and Gawdin.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Thunder Battle

I woke up early the next day, and when I got out of my room, I saw Gem up and about… And Cade and Saphira snuggled together, as was Eragon sleeping in Rosa's claw. Gem did a 'shhh' motion with her claws, indicating to me that she didn't want me to wake them. I nodded to her, chuckling to myself, and took off from the balcony, to not wake them by calling the elevator, and flew to the rift pools, to get back to my realm.

* * *

The next week went without much happening, Natsu's team finally got back, the guild hall was fully reconstructed and operational again. I had to explain to Erza what I did with Simon, and that I managed to save him, and she let out a breath of relief and thanked me for that. I went to visit Polyussica with her, and Simon since woke up and he thanked both me and Erza for helping him. And then the healer shushed us out, telling that he 'needed to rest' and to only come for short visits each day. Eh, she was really grumpy around humans that she wasn't tending to. I also purposefully made sure I was 'away' when the reporter did the visit to the guild. An overly excitable reporter that over-hyped everything? No thank you!

Today was the day that I knew would be the battle of Fairy Tail. Every member of the guild, with some exceptions, were assembled in the guildhall for the Miss Fairy Tail contest. I was perched in the back of the room; I knew what would happen, but I was worried about how I could keep myself from interfering too much. I could mop the floor with all of the guild except the S classes, and probably go toe to toe with Laxus. And I couldn't stay out, since I was already in the building and they would find me uncaring if I didn't go to help, I would probably just wing it, and pick a couple of fights while pretending to search for Laxus.

Anyways, Lucy just entered the stage, and when she was starting to present herself Evergreen interrupted her and turned her to stone. As the visitors started to panic and rushed out of the guild hall, I jumped off my perch and walked out of the way of the tide of visitors until it cleared up. It's then that Laxus' illusion appeared and I gave him the stink eye. He noticed me but ignored me.

"Hello Fairy Tail!" Laxus said, with Natsu trying to punch him while he said that but ended up going through him, confirming to everybody else that he was only just an illusion. Laxus ignored him and continued. "This is now when the real festival begins, in a bigger event than the parade!"

"Laxus!" Makarov growled, emitting an aura that warned people to not mess with him.

"Why don't we play a little game… Old man?" Laxus said with a cruel smile.

"We do not have time for your games Laxus! We have to prepare for Fantasia!"

"The parade doesn't start until late at night, if you're quick enough, we'll still have time to prepare,'' He said with a smirk.

"I advise you to stop this joke right now!" The master was starting to fume and to lose his nerve.

The lightning dragon slayer turned around and just said. "These girls are my hostages, and I won't hesitate to break them one by one if you don't abide by my rules…"

"You really aren't taking this seriously Laxus. You're going too far!"

"Oh but I'm serious! We're gonna have a free for all! It won't stop until we only have one person in fighting capability!"

So… Basically a Battle Royale, but with magic. I tuned out the rest of the conversation, which consisted of Natsu threatening Laxus, the arrogant brat also said that if we broke the rules, we would pay it with the statues. The coldness that accompanied these words sent a chill in my spine though; I underestimated how far he would go to get control of the guild.

So Laxus laid down his rules 'beat the four of us and we'll free the hostages, lose and I win and the hostages are destroyed'. Yadda, yadda. Once he left and officially started the challenge, I waited for the entirety of the guild to rush out to not be caught in the stampede, and not get caught with other members in any enchantment traps. Once there was only the master in front of the barrier, he noticed me and pointed to the barrier.

"Can't get out because of this, and can't get the girls out too, since there are two rules, which are: 'Those above the age of 80, and those whose bodies outer layer aren't skin cannot pass.'" The second rule weirded me out, it was different from what I knew, which was only stone statues, unless… My eyes widened, and I groaned.

"Great, I'm included too, since I'm covered by feathers over my skin… Guess that Laxus didn't want me to interfere… I think he wasn't sure about a victory against me, or he didn't want me to disrupt his plans."

The master looked between me and himself and then realised himself too that the formulation of the rules was done to include him, the girls and me, with only two rules. "Indeed… That was clever on Freed's part to manage to include both you and the girls with only one rule."

"Whelp, guess we'll have to rely on Natsu to end this farce…" The Master nodded and called Natsu to wake him up, since he had been knocked unconscious by banging his head on the wall, and motivated him to go fight Laxus.

Natsu then went to barrel out of the guild…

Only to slam his face in the enchantment. The Master's and my mouth were hanging open (I had to force the reaction, if I didn't act surprised, it would be suspicious.) I shook my head as if to clear my mind of the disbelief, then I said. "How can you be blocked by this barrier? You're younger than 80 years old and are covered in skin… This is strange."

I turned away and shook my head to get back into the guild. I went to check the girls, trying to sense them with my senses, but I couldn't sense them at all. The foreign magic that enveloped them didn't allow me to know how they were inside their rock cocoons. Knowing there was nothing I could do at the moment, I went to the bar and prepared myself my traditional cup of hot chocolate. It was when I was doing so that I found Gajeel eating iron plates. He stared at me and raised an eyebrow while he was munching on one, and I just shrugged and took what I needed for my drink. Mirajane showed me how I could do my drink with the magic equipment they had and I took a couple minutes.

A couple minutes later, I was on my perch, drinking my coffee cup, and seemingly totally relaxed, and Natsu and the Master were now looking at me in disbelief.

"What? I'll not waste my energy trying to break through this barrier, and there's nothing I can do to help the others while I'm still here so I'll just wait so that either somebody can dispel this barrier or this farce ends. I'm not a worry wart, and I know when I'm beaten. Don't take this as coldness on my part, but more as realism."

The master stared at me for a bit longer then shook his head at my antics, only to focus his attention on the enchantment which was now giving information on each fight happening and their results. And the guild was losing. Badly.

I only paid a sparing glance to what was happening, but from what I observed, we were losing people every couple minutes. And Laxus gave us a time limit of three hours. I knew Erza would come to save the day, but I knew the guild would be down to those stuck inside the building before that happened.

As the number of people was going down (and a fake moment of hope when Natsu and the Master finally realised Gajeel was still in the guild, only to smash his face in the barrier like Natsu), I was wondering if I could just dispel the thunder palace. Technically I was immune to all sorts of lightning, but I was still wondering if there was a limit to how much I could absorb… Better not discover that and explode though.

I turned my attention to the others stuck with me, and discovered we were at the point where we were the only contestants left. Laxus projected screens inside the guild to reveal his real conditions of surrender: that the Master gives up his leadership to his grandson. Makarov categorically refused and then Laxus said to really think about it since the only fighters left were stuck inside the guild and half the time already passed.

Just as he was about to cut the communications, I finished my drink and slammed the cup on the table, attracting the attention of everybody. I left the cup there and jumped off my perch, then _stared_ at one of the screens. He returned the stare to me and it continued for a long time before I said. "Once I'm able to get out, I will _destroy_ you. I won't hesitate to use all my tools at my disposal."

He just grinned at me and replied. "That would mean that you'd be able to reach me first! Come! I can't wait to beat your feathery ass to oblivion!" He laughed diabolically before cutting the feed, causing all the screens to flicker out.

I looked towards the exit, wishing once again that I could get out, story be damned, I _will_ kick his ass once I'm able to get out. I went upstairs to the rooftops of the guild, taking deep breaths to enjoy the cool morning air. I heard shouts down below and realized that Erza must have freed herself. After a couple minutes, I saw her getting out of the guild, and so I called out and said "Good luck!" She turned around and saw me, smiling, then ran towards the city, intending to put an end to this mockery.

I stayed on the roof, keeping an eye in the direction where Erza ran. Several minutes passed before I started to see explosions coming from the city. I could hear the sound coming with a bit of delay through my sensitive hearing, but I knew that Erza would win. It was just a matter of time for me.

And indeed, after a couple of minutes, the explosions stopped and I could hear the shouts of joy down below, so I nodded once in the direction of Erza to acknowledge her victory, and went back inside the guild. I saw that indeed all the girls were now free from their stone traps.

But just as I got down and was about to be greeted by them, Laxus' screens invaded the guild once again. This time it was to introduce his new 'hostages', which were now the entire city of Magnolia because of the Thunder Palace, which would destroy it if unleashed. The Master actually had a heart attack, and I went to offer my leg as support before he fell over, and Mirajane went to catch him. Then I spotted everybody else getting upstairs to check if what Laxus threatened was true. And I followed them to see that indeed, Laxus had evoked the Thunder Palace, and 300ish spheres were now floating in the sky, each containing a devastating thunder spell.

While everybody was discussing what to do, I extended my senses and was surprised by the _sheer_ amount of lightning that was contained in each of these spheres. I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle all of them… Then I realised what was going to happen, and turned my head just in time to see Bisca about to shoot at one of the spheres, and it was too late to stop her. But I jumped in front of her just after she fired, and I swallowed the bolt of lightning directed to her. And indeed, as I feared, it was more than I thought, and I was sure I couldn't handle them all.

Shaking my head to stop the electricity dancing on my feathers, I turned around and looked at Bisca. "These spheres are linked, they'll retaliate in proportion to an attacker… I wish I could destroy them all in one shot, but I'm afraid the amount of lightning would be too much to handle even for me. Laxus really put a lot of his power into this."

"He's right, these lacrimas are using Organic Link magic, so that means that any damage done to these spheres will be bounced back to the attacker." Levy explained, which caused everyone's else eyes to widen.

"We still have Bickslow and Freed to knock out; can I count on you to help Erza beat them?"

Every girl nodded, except Bisca and Levy. Bisca told me that she wanted to help protect the guild if one of them tried to knock us out or to take the Master, while Levy wanted to find a way to disable the Thunder Palace.

"You should try to cancel the enchantment instead, Levy. Me, Natsu and Gajeel are stuck inside the guild because of it, and I'm pretty sure any of us could give a hard time to Laxus."

"Hmmm, you're right, I'll see what I can do."

And then, Lucy, Juvia and Cana went out into the city, in the hopes of defeating one of Laxus' trio. In the meantime, Levy started to examine the enchantment surrounding the guild to see if she could nullify it somehow.

A dozen minutes passed until a notification alerted us that Lucy managed to somehow beat Bickslow, and Mirajane decided to head out too, to rejoin her brother, after tending to the master. Polyussica came at one point to warn us that the Master's time was ending, but I knew better. Eh, it was hard to fake surprise at the announcement, but since I'm pretty sure nobody can read a bird's expression correctly, I'm pretty sure they didn't notice.

And finally, two hours after the battle royale had been started by Laxus, Levy managed to modify the rules of the enchantment enough to allow me, Natsu and Gajeel to cross it without difficulty.

I instantly took flight and pretended to search for Laxus from above, but in reality I was waiting for Mystogan to fight with him, so that Laxus would end up being a bit exhausted. I knew my chances would be low with the lightning dragon slayer at full power. I also saw the fight between Mirajane and Freed from afar, clearly noticeable with the pillar of energy that Mirajane created, and I knew from there that she was not somebody to be trifled with.

And finally, only a dozen minutes before the activation of the balls, I started to hear sounds of fighting coming from the cathedral which was the other symbol of the city after the guildhall. I flew towards it and arrived inside at the same time as Erza. We looked at each other for an instant, then both of us nodded and rushed inside. And as I expected, we arrived just as Mystogan's mask was torn off, revealing that he had the same face as Jellal's. Erza was frozen on the spot while I narrowed my eyes, as if trying to figure out where I saw this guy before. Erza muttered a "Jellal", when he said he was sorry and teleported out of the scene.

While Erza was recovering, I was staring at Laxus, making him see that I was not impressed at all by this whole ordeal. I made a point to cover my wings in lightning with an exaggerated motion, and to go into a fighting stance. It was at this moment that Erza recovered her spirits and drew her sword as well.

A beat, then both of us launched ourselves at Laxus, her going to the left while I went for the right. Laxus dodged our strikes by riding a lightning bolt, but I had already extended my senses and whipped my tails around, slapping him and making him stumble while I tried to claw him. He managed to dodge my attack, but couldn't retaliate because he had to dodge the sword strike from Erza right after. I followed with a wing strike that he parried with his forearms, but drawing a bit of blood from the sharp edge, he seemed to frown at this before backflipping. Me and Erza went back into a battle stance, until Natsu punched Laxus out of nowhere.

The master's grandson recovered quickly, then smiled at Natsu's appearance. It was then that Erza asked Laxus what the hovering ball outside meant, and he revealed the goal behind the Thunder Palace. Erza's eyes then steeled and she changed to her Lightning Empress armor. I knew that was the point where she would try to take all upon herself the backlash of destroying the spheres. I was torn, on one hand I could take a great part of it and reduce her injuries, on another I really wanted to settle my score with Laxus once and for all.

Looking between Erza and Natsu, the latter of the two with an intense look on his face, I knew this fight would be even more important for him but I swore to myself that I would fight Laxus one day. I didn't care that I had to wait seven years for it, I would do it.

"Erza, Regal, please stay out of this, I'm going to take Laxus down."

This managed to convince me, when Natsu was that determined, it's better to not interfere. I then nodded and replied. "We'll take care of the Thunder Palace, you take care of him." I said while running out.

"You don't want to prove yourself to Laxus?" Erza was surprised, as we were running outside.

"I don't need to beat him in a fight to prove him I'm right. Besides, protecting the population is more important right now. I can take a lot of lightning too, don't take it all on yourself because I'm sure that is what you planned to do. I may have a limit, but that doesn't mean I've got to reach it to be useful." At this point we were out of the cathedral and looking at the sky. Erza instantly started to summon her weapons so that she could destroy as much as she could in one go, meanwhile I decided to try something. Summoning a lightning bolt to one of the spheres, I observed the results, and I was surprised to see it explode. Quickly eating the backlash directed to me, my mind instantly went into overdrive, that meant I could probably destroy them all by myself with a controlled shockwave, as lightning magic would destabilise them.

My only issue now was the risk of imploding myself by trying to contain the electricity in myself, I would need to release it immediately… And I now realised I was stupid. I didn't have to try to contain the lightning in myself, just _redirect_ it. I refrained myself to facewing, but then I called out to Erza. "Stop. I think I can handle it by myself."

"Are you sure there wouldn't be too much lightning for you to handle?"

"Not if I only redirect it."

She looked at me for a couple seconds before nodding and stopped summoning her swords. As for myself, I took a deep breath to steel myself, then took off. I noticed that Warren had contacted Erza to coordinate the guild destroying the lacrimas, but I'm pretty sure she was about to tell them off and let me do it myself. I flew up until I was in the middle of the circle, then I flew in a ring shape, leaving a lightning trail behind me, I did several loops until I was satisfied, then I went to the center of the ring of lightning, which was crackling dangerously around me, I then forced my will on it, hovered for a bit while focusing hard, then threw my wings and the ring _outwards_.

There was a moment where everything seemed still as my ring extended outwards, then all of a sudden, it impacted every single orb around me in a festival of explosions that might be mistaken for fireworks. Then just as the explosions were dissipating, my danger sense suddenly went in overdrive, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I looked up, opened my beak, gathered my magic in front of it, then _let go_.

The pillar of lightning that resulted from my Screech was enormous and travelled quickly to the stratosphere… Pretty sure that there'd be a lot of storms in the regions for the next few days, but I would worry about that later. It took several seconds for me to unleash all the backlash from the destruction of the spheres. But once that was done, I suddenly felt weak, very weak, and I only absently took note I was plummeting towards the ground before I blacked out.

* * *

**Posted the 19/08/20**


End file.
